De Sapo a principe verde
by aLeirBagPotteR-BasS
Summary: TERMINADO...Sakura Kinomoto es una de las chicas mas populares de la escuela, su reto para continuar siendolo convertir al chico mas raro de la escuela en el mas deseable para el baile de primavera ... SS
1. Chapter 1

**De Sapo a Príncipe Verde**

**_Capitulo 1: El Reto_**

Era una mañana normal en la casa kinomoto, como siempre se escuchaban los gritos de una joven de 16 años, era una joven muy bella, tenia cabello largo castaño, unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, que podrían sumergir a cualquiera en un trance, su cuerpo estaba muy bien para su edad, tenia todo proporcionado, muy atlético.

En la cocina de la casa se encontraban un joven muy atractivo de unos veintitantos, con un hombre mayor, que era al igual que el joven muy atractivo solo que de diferente manera. El joven tenia el cabello castaño oscuro, mientras el señor tenia cabello castaño claro del mismo color que la joven que se encontraba gritando en ese momento.

"vaya, al parecer el mounstro nunca cambia" dijo el joven mientras estaba sentado leyendo el periódico al hombre que se encontraba cocinado unos huevos estrellados

"si al parecer a Sakura nunca se le quita la costumbre de levantarse tarde" dijo el hombre riéndose de su hija

"Si sigue así, en ningún trabajo la van a querer" dijo el joven para después dale un sorbo a su café negro

En ese momento llega Sakura a la cocina, donde esta toda histérica porque otra vez se le hizo tarde para la escuela

"hermano, te dije que me levantaras, porque no lo hiciste" dijo la joven muy enojada con el joven

"enserio, creo que lo olvide" dijo el joven con una sonrisa maliciosa

"ashh enserio, Touya porque no me levantaste, te pasas enserio" dijo la joven que se sentó, y su padre le sirvió su desayuno, la joven ya ni pudo disfrutarlo a gusto y se lo tuvo que engullir todo

La joven se paro y se despidió de su padre y le dio una mirada de enojo a su hermano para salir de su casa, cuando la joven salio volteo a la casa de alado para ver que había un gran camión de mudanzas enfrente 'por fin alguien va a vivir ahí' pensó la joven, ya que esa casa había estado inhabitada por mas de un año después que una pareja había vivido ahí, y el marido había fallecido, la esposa se fue a vivir con su hermana.

La joven dio una última mirada a la casa, antes de irse a la escuela.

---------------------------------

En la escuela, Sakura se encontraba corriendo, suplicando llegar temprano, y no tener otro retardo, la joven llego barriéndose al salón, en el cual gracias a Dios no había llegado el maestro, dentro del lugar se encontraba una joven de cabellos negros ondulado, largo con unos hermosos ojos amatistas y otra joven de cabello corto castaño de lentes, que se encontraban platicando muy animadamente.

"wow, te felicito sakura, llegaste antes que el maestro" dijo riéndose la joven de cabellos oscuros

"¬¬ muy graciosa tomoyo" dijo Sakura

"vamos sakura, todos sabemos que tienes un gran problemas de impuntualidad" dijo la otra joven, que también se estaba riendo

"ayy chicas que malas son conmigo, lo que pasa, es que touya había prometido levantarme y no lo hizo el muy mendigo ¬¬" dijo sakura

En ese momento entra el profesor de Cálculo, y todos los alumnos se van a sentar. Y en ese momento entra un joven de cabellos castaños, estos estaban despeinados, su apariencia era algo poco convencional, para los jóvenes de ahí, traía unos pantalones todos flojos de mezclilla algo rotos y desgastados, unas botas de combate muy sucias, una camiseta negra pegada a su muy bien formado pecho, que decía "anarchy rulx", sus uñas estaban pintadas de negras, sus hermosos ojos ámbar estaban delineados de negro y traía un morral negro, el joven le dio un papel al maestro y este enseguida dijo:

"por favor denle la bienvenida al joven Shaoran Li"

Todo mundo se le quedo viendo al joven, que este traía mirada de desinterés, al parecer no le hacia mucha gracia estar en ese lugar con esas personas, el joven busco un asiento vació que curiosamente se encontraba atrás de la joven sakura, sakura al ver que el joven se sentó atrás de ella sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió la piel, no le gustaba nada, que ese "sujeto" se sentara ahí.

La clase pasó sin más novedades, mas que claro aparte de sakura ser malísima y no entender ni jota de lo que el maestro decía, no le gustaba sentirse mirada por aquel sujeto.

Las demás clases pasaron sin mucha novedad, solo que en la clase de música también estaba aquel extraño sujeto, y no solo el, sino también todos los geeks de la escuela, y mas que nada estaba el mayor geek de la escuela Eriol Hiraguizawa, porque lo era, simplemente tenias que verlo, unos grandes lentes de fondo de botella, su cabello azul oscuro todo relamido, parecía que se había puesto todo el bote de gel, usaba pantalones de vestir que le quedaban cortos, podías ver que sus calcetines no combinaban, usaba camisas de manga larga con suéteres y para finalizar un moño en el cuello, y claro era el mayor ratón de laboratorio que contaba Tomoeda Highschool.

Pobre Eriol pensaba Sakura, a veces sentía lastima por el, ya que era sujeto de toda clase de bromas pesadas, pero bueno también sakura se burlaba de eriol, la persona que mas burla le hacia a Sakura era Ryoga Sasaki el hermano gemelo una de sus mejores amigas Rika, de lo ultimo que sakura se había enterado era que Ryoga había metido la cabeza de eriol a uno de los retretes del baño de los niños.

Pobre eriol, pero sakura pensaba que también era su culpa, digo si se defendiera no le harían esas cosas.

Ya era el receso, y bueno como era costumbre Sakura se sentó con sus amigas, es decir las porristas, excepto Tomoyo ya que ella no era muy buena en eso, ella en vez era parte del club de drama y el coro de la escuela. Sakura y sus amigas se sentaban en la mesa 3 que era de las porristas populares del penúltimo año.

Nuestro querido Eriol se sentaba con todos los geeks en la mesa 4, mientras que el nuevo joven Shaoran se fue a sentar a la mesa 7 que es la del autoexilio.

Sakura platicaba animadamente con sus amigas, cuando llega una joven hermosa de cabellos rubios a interrumpir su plática

"hola Kinomoto, lista para la prueba de porristas" en eso sakura voltea la cara para ver a la persona con un disgusto enorme

"hola Hitomi, estoy lista cuando quieras" dijo Sakura desafiante, Hitomi Raye era la capitana del equipo de porristas, y siempre había tenido muchos roces con Sakura, sabia que Sakura era la mejor para ser su sucesora ya que Hitomi se encontraba en el ultimo año de preparatoria, pero antes que nada le haría la vida imposible a Sakura.

"Bueno después de estarlo pensando detenidamente, ya se cual será tu reto" En Tomoeda Highschool había una tradición que era que las porristas de años mayores les pusieran retos a las de años menores, y estas tenían que cumplirlos dentro de un plazo, que era antes del baile de primavera. El cual era el evento más importante dentro de la escuela.

La mayoría de los retos consistían en cosas simples, como correr en ropa interior por los pasillos de la escuela, entrar a la oficina del director y decir tonterías por el micrófono para que todo mundo los escuchara, regularmente todas tenían un día de suspensión, pero esta vez no, Hitomi había decidido hacer un reto especial para Sakura.

"Bueno Sakura, para ti esta mi reto especial que es que para el baile de Primavera conviertas a cualquier "raro" en el mas deseable soltero de Tomoeda Highschool, y además será quien yo escoja… y si no lo haces tendrás que salirte de la squad de porrista"

"esta bien acepto el reto" dijo Sakura con toda la determinación posible

"ok, mmm quien será" dijo Hitomi viendo hacia todas las mesas, hasta que vio a la persona perfecta

"será aquella persona" dijo Hitomi señalando hacia la mesa 7 en la cual estaba sentado Shaoran Li

"¡¡¡¡¿¿¿El???!!!!" dijo Sakura con sorpresa

…………Continuara…………

Notas de la autora:

Hola a todos, solo espero que les guste esta nueva historia ,En esta historia va haber mucho S+S,espero que a todos les guste ya que traigo nuevas ideas, y espero mejorar y que ustedes me hagan mejorar.

PD: si no tengo mas de 5 reviews la historia sera removida...

Besitos y abracitos!!!

aLeirBagPotteR


	2. Un reto dificil de cumplir

"**DE SAPO A PRINCIPE VERDE"**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de CCS no son propiedad mía, sino de Clamp, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tiene el propósito de entretener a la los lectores.**

"…" _**diálogos**_

'…' _**pensamientos**_

_**(…) notas de la autora**_

**Capitulo 2: Un reto imposible de hacer**

"¿Sakura estas segura de que vas a poder?" pregunto Tomoyo a una consternada Sakura

"Sakura piénsalo, como te vas a acercar a ese tipo, luce peligroso" dijo por su parte Rika

Sakura se quedo un rato pensativa y viendo a su victima, y en ese momento Shaoran Li volteo a verla, rápidamente la ojiverde cambio su mirada a donde sus amigas veían con preocupación toda esta situación

"Sakura, siento decirlo, pero no creo que sigas siendo parte de la squad" dijo Chiharu con un pésame

Sakura volteo a ver a sus amigas con una cara de incredulidad "amigas, muchas gracias por su apoyo, pero saben que, yo siempre logro lo que quiero, y para el baile de primavera todas ustedes van a querer ser la pareja de Shaoran Li" y con esto la joven Kinomoto se paro de la mesa.

Decidió ir a dar una camina por la escuela, de verdad tenia que pensar una manera en la cual acercarse a el, no seria nada fácil, solo contaba con un mes, para transformarlo en el sueño de cualquier mujer de Tomoeda Highschool.

Las clases siguieron sin mucha novedad, decidió no ir a la practica de porrista en vez de eso fue directamente a su casa, donde se encontró con su hermano Touya y también con Yukito Tsukishiro, que era el mejor amigo de su hermano desde la preparatoria, Sakura sonrió al ver al joven Yukito, este de verdad era un joven muy atractivo tenia un curioso cabello color gris que le quedaba muy bien, usaba lentes, pero no como las de Eriol, estas estaban totalmente cool según Sakura, el joven Yukito sonrió al ver a la hermanita de su mejor amigo "hola Sakura, pensé que tenias practica" dijo el joven Tsukishiro

"Si, pero no me sentía bien, así que decidí venirme a la casa" le respondió Sakura dándole una sonrisa que solo era dedicada para el, ya que Sakura siempre había sentido algo especial hacia el joven Tsukishiro.

Era como su amor platónico, desde pequeña había estado enamorada de el, Sakura había tenido novios, pero en el fondo tenia la ilusión de que Yukito algún día la viera como la mujer que se estaba convirtiendo y no como la hermanita de su mejor amigo.

"Mounstro que haces aquí" dijo Touya entrando a la sala con una bandeja de Te, "Se supone que tienes que estar en tu practica de porristas, o no"

"¬¬ ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas mounstro, porque no lo soy, y si tenia practica pero me sentía mal, ok, así que me iré a mi cuarto a descansar, nos vemos" y Sakura se fue no sin antes darle una sonrisa a Yukito y una mirada no muy bonita a su hermano mayor.

Cuando Sakura se fue de la sala Yukito miro de forma de desaprobación para Touya y le dijo "no deberías ser tan malo con ella, al parecer tuvo un día difícil, y tu no se lo mejoras, deberías tratarla mejor"

"Ay, ya cállate Yukito y tomate tu te" Touya en ese momento le entrega la taza llena de un te de jazmín.

"Ves Yukito si sigues diciendo esas cosas harás que Sakura se siga ilusionando contigo, y no creo que eso sea bueno. Cuando le dirás que te iras a Osaka"

"No lo se" y con eso se quedo pensativo el joven Yukito

…………………………

Mientras tanto Sakura se encontraba en su habitación, sentada en su cama, en una posición de piernas cruzadas y sus manos sobre ellas con el dedo índice tocando al pulgar en ambas manos (ya saben la típica posición de yoga) Sakura estaba tratando de hacer ejercicios de relajación, tenia que pensar la manera en la cual se podía acercar al tal Li, tenia que pensar, pero como alguien como el aceptaría que ella lo cambiara, digo se veía que el no tenia un carácter fácil de dominar.

'Rayos' pensó la ojiverde

Después de un rato de meditar hizo la siguiente lista:

_Maneras de acercarme a Shaoran Li_

_hacerme su amiga (si claro como si eso fuera posible)_

_buscar algo en común (algo todavía menos posible)_

_emmm solo tengo dos ideas (que poca imaginación tengo ¬¬)_

_después de una hora de pensar no tengo idea y no he estudiado para mi examen de Biología estoy perdida._

Sakura decidió que ya era mucho tiempo de pensar, y decidió ponerse a estudiar biología, no era que fuera mala, pero pues de vez en cuando estudiar la ayudaba a salir bien, además tenia que tener un buen promedio ya que para su cumpleaños le habían prometido tener su propio auto, solo si mantenía buen promedio, y como sabia que con calculo eso era difícil, tenia que aplicarse mas en las otras materias.

Sakura no tenia ni quince minutos de haber abierto su libro de biología, cuando empezó a escuchar mucho ruido, alguien estaba tocando la guitarra, demonios se escuchaba por todo el vecindario y eso no dejaba a Sakura estudiar a gusto, ya después de un rato de tratar de poder estudiar, la joven muy molesta decidió bajar y salir de su casa, para ir con sus nuevos vecinos y decirle que le bajaran a su escándalo, ya cuando bajo, ni Yukito ni Touya se encontraban en la casa.

Sakura, fue a su casa vecina, que por cierto era muy bonita, era una casa blanca de dos pisos, con las vistas pintadas de azul, y un bonito garaje, tenia un bonito árbol enfrente con algunos plantas y flores, y un camino de piedra laja, la joven porrista fue y respiro hondo para calmarse y toco el timbre de la casa #401 de la calle Peonía, el sonido del timbre se escucho por toda la casa.

En unos momentos después la puerta se empezó a abrir para dejar ver a un joven conocido para Sakura, claro que vio algo que nunca había visto y era un muy buen abdomen de lavadero, Sakura se quedo viéndolo fijamente hasta que escucho "mmm que quieres" y subió la vista y vio nada mas y nada menos que a Shaoran Li, la ojiverde quedo sorprendida al ver que su "objetivo" era su vecino.

"Tu eres… el que estaba tocando" pregunto la porrista

Shaoran con una cara de apatía, parecía que nunca tenia otra cara, bueno eso era lo que pensaba Sakura "si, algún problema con eso"

"Si, estas haciendo mucho ruido, y no me puedo concentrar para estudiar" dijo Sakura algo molesta recordando la razón de su estar hablando con el joven Li

"ahhh, ok" y con eso Shaoran le cerro la puerta en su cara, Sakura no podía creer lo que ese pelafustán le había hecho, que se creía, que maleducado era como le cerraba la puerta en su cara de esa manera.

Sakura volvió a tocar y Shaoran le abrió de nuevo "otra vez, que quieres, ya le voy a bajar a la música, que mas quieres" dijo molesto el joven

"COMO QUE ME PASA, LO QUE ME PASA ES QUE ERES UN MALEDUCADO, COMO ME CIERRAS ASI LA PUERTA EN MI CASA, QUE TU MAMA NO TE SUPO EDUCAR BIEN" dijo Sakura muy pero muy molesta.

"ESO NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA, SI ME MADRE ME EDUCO O NO" y con esto le volvio a cerrar la puerta

Ahora si Sakura estaba que se la llevaba el diablo, "ARGGGGGG ESTUPIDO" grito la joven y decidió irse a su casa, tomo sus llaves, dinero y su celular que nunca le podía faltar y se fue al único lugar donde podría clamar su furia.

……………………..

Se encontraba muy concentrada en sus dibujos, había escuchado una canción que la había inspirado totalmente, subió la música para dejarse llenar de esas ideas, seguía dibujando con su lápiz 2H que era su favorito por lo fino que podía hacer las líneas y a la vez las marcaba fuertes, estaba muy contenta tarareando la canción, cuando entra una de sus sirvientas y le dice "Srita. Tomoyo su amiga Sakura se encuentra en la Sala, dice que la quiere ver"

Tomoyo volteo ya fuera de su mundo de diseños, y dijo "hazla pasar por favor Mariko"

Mariko asintió, y en unos segundos Sakura ya se encontraba en el estudio de la joven Tomoyo.

"ahh, estoy tan enojada Tommy como no tienes una idea" Tommy era la manera en como le de decía de cariño Sakura a Tomoyo

"Dime que paso" dijo una Tomoyo preocupada al ver el estado de su amiga

Sakura se dispuso a contarle la historia a su amiga, mientras se encontraban degustando de unos panecillos con unos moka frape muy ricos.

"Entonces Li es tu vecino, bueno eso debe ser bueno, será mas fácil acercarte a el" dijo la joven de mirada amatista

"Tomoyo, que no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije, el tipo esta loco y es un grosero de primera, dudo poder acercarme a el" respondió Sakura muy seria

"Entonces que harás, te dejaras vencer por Hitomi, que ya no quieres ser la capitana de porristas"

"Claro que quiero, pero sabes que Hitomi lo hizo a propósito, hizo esto para que no lo pudiera cumplir y sacarme de las porristas, siempre me ha odiado, tu sabes por que"

"Si yo lo se, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ósea _She should let it go_ (ella debería dejarlo ir)" dijo esto ultimo en ingles

"Lo se, pero pues es una traumada, no es mi culpa" dijo Sakura para después darle una mordida a uno de los pastelillos que estaba comiendo, que por cierto estaba muy rico

Después de seguir platicando de otras cosas, chicos, ropa, programas de televisión, Sakura vio la hora que era y decidió irse

"buu, por que te vas tan rápido, quédate" le dijo Tommy

"No Tommy me tengo que ir, mañana tengo biología y necesito salir bien en el examen" y con esto le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue de la casa de su amiga, bueno de la mansión.

La Familia de Tomoyo, era muy rica, y tenían muchas propiedad a las cuales Sakura había ido a la mayoría, Sonomi la madre de Sakura era dueña de una empresa internacional, y Tomoyo a pesar de ser una niña rica y también ser hija única, era una persona muy sencilla, y era una persona muy bonita, eso era lo que decía Sakura. Sakura y ella habían sido amigas desde muy pequeñas, ya que sus madres habían sido primas. La madre de Sakura había fallecido cuando esta tenia unos 3 años, por lo cual Sonomi procuraba estar invitar a Sakura para poder platicarle sobre su madre y de la familia de esta. Sakura y Tomoyo se habían hecho compañía ya que Tomoyo no tenía padre. Este aparentemente era algún político ingles muy importante, pero cuando Sonomi quedo embarazada decidió no hacerse cargo de Tomoyo. Tomoyo jamás había hablado con su padre y le había dicho a Sakura que no tenia intenciones, que ella era una Daidouji y que su madre había sido también su padre y que no necesitaba nada de un hombre que nunca la había querido.

…………………….

Al día siguiente, como de costumbre Sakura salía corriendo de su casa ya que como siempre se le había hecho tarde para llegar a la escuela, ya llego justo a la hora de Calculo, el maestro todavía no estaba, 'otro día de suerte' pensó la joven, Sakura se sintió mirada, y si era la pesada mirada de aquel sujeto, Sakura pensó voltearle la cara, pero en cambio hizo algo inesperado, le sonrió, Shaoran cambio su expresión a una de desconcertación.

Sakura se fue con sus amigas a saludarlas, "nice move" (buen movimiento) dijo la joven Tomoyo sonriéndole a Sakura, la joven solo se rió. En esos momentos llega el maestro y puso un examen sorpresa, Sakura no podía creerlo y no, no sabia nada de diferenciales, que iba a hacer, pues para cuando entrego todo su examen, la ojiverde ya no contaba con uñas.

Saliendo de la clase Sakura decidió ir a su locker, donde encontró una nota que decía '_Tienes poco tiempo'_ ¬¬ a Sakura no le gustaban las advertencias, sabia perfectamente de que era. La quito y saco los libros que necesitaba para la próxima clase. "hola Sakura" escucho la voz de alguien Sakura volteo y se encontró con Eriol, "hola eriol" dijo la joven dándole una sonrisa

"Lista para el examen de Biología" Es cierto Sakura no se acordaba pero iba con Eriol en esa materia, es que la verdad la gente como Eriol a veces o bueno la mayoría de las veces era muy difícil de notar. Sakura se sentía mal ante ese pensamiento, trataba de ser amable con Eriol, claro que la gente no la viera digo tenia una reputación que cuidar. Y lo bueno es que iba con el en Biología y nadie de la gente popular iba en esa clase entonces podía hablarle.

…………..

Habían pasado dos días, después del encuentro de la joven ojiverde y el joven Li, en las clases de Calculo nada cambiaba, no se hablaban Sakura todavía buscaba una manera de acercarse a el, bueno al menos ya no tocaba muy fuerte, ese era un avance, ese día la porrista recibió su examen de hace unos días, y no le había ido nada bien, en cambio vio el examen de Shaoran tuvo 10 perfecto, y escucho que el maestro dijo "Felicidades Li, has sido el único que saco todo bien" no podía creerlo, para esto Tomoyo era muy buena, y ni ella le había ganado. Creo que a Sakura se le estaba ocurriendo una forma de acercarse, pero sentía que algo faltaba.

El día había pasado sin mucha novedad, la practica de porristas había terminado y Sakura caminaba hacia su locker porque se le habían olvidado unas cosas en eso paso por el salón de música donde escucho música, y se acerco, y vio por la ventanilla que tenia la puerta a Li tocando la guitarra, Sakura como buena curiosa que es, decidió abrió poco la puerta y escucho la música, era muy bonita, nada que ver con la apariencia del joven castaño.

Y algo que más la sorprendió, lo escucho cantar y la verdad es que tenía una voz muy bonita, cosa que no esperaba.

**_Todo cambio…cuando te vi (oh oh oh)  
De blanco y negro a color.. Me convertí_**

**_Y fue tan fácil  
Quererte tanto  
Algo que no imaginaba  
Fue entregarte mi amor  
Con una Mirada….oh nonononooo_**

**_Todo tembló  
Dentro de mii (yeh)  
El universo escribió que fueras para mii (ooooo)_**

**_'Wow que bonita canción' pensó la joven, no podía creer que tan bella canción saliera de aquel joven_**

**_Y fue tan fácil  
Quererte tanto  
Algo que no imaginaba  
Fue perderme en tu amor  
Simplemente paso  
Y todo tuyo ya soy_**

**_Chorus  
Antes que pase mas  
Tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame mas  
Escucha por favor  
Déjame decir que todo te di  
Y no hay como explicar  
Pero menos notar  
Simplemente así lo sentí_**

**_Cuando te vi (wooo)_**

**_ Me sorprendió  
Todo de ti (oooo)  
De blanco y Negro al color  
Me convertí_**

**_Se que no es fácil  
Decir te amo  
Yo tampoco lo esperaba  
Pero así es el amor  
Simplemente paso  
Y todo tuyo ya soy_**

**_Chorus  
Antes que pase mas  
Tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame mas  
Escucha por favor  
Déjame decir que todo te di  
Y no hay como explicar  
Pero menos notar  
Simplemente así lo sentí  
Cuando te vi _**

**_Todo cambio  
Cuando te vi_**

"Wow, es fue bonito" dijo Sakura aplaudiendo, ya después de que Shaoran había terminado.

"Escuchaste lo que toque" dijo el joven con recelo

"no solo lo que tocaste si no también lo que cantaste, cantas muy bien, al igual que tocas la guitarra" dijo la joven en forma halagadora

Shaoran no dijo nada, solo no la vio con buena cara.

"De quien estas enamorado" pregunto la ojiverde

"por que piensas que estoy enamorado" pregunto Shaoran

"porque nadie canta esa canción, si no esta enamorado"

"no es ningún de tus asuntos" ¬¬ dijo Shaoran entre molesto y apenado.

"mmm pues la verdad es que soy muy buena cupido, así que yo te podría ayudar"

"Asi, y tu 'porrista'- dijo esto despectivamente- como podrías ayudarme"

"Bueno si supiera quien es la afortunada, podría" dijo la joven con una seguridad.

"Entonces… ¿me dirás quien es?" dijo la porrista

"y tu que ganarías, con ayudarme, no te trate muy bien cuando fuiste a mi casa, fui grosero y antipático, por que quisieras ayudar a un 'estupido' como yo"

"Si tu me ayudas en calculo, yo te ayudare a conquistar a esta damisela" mintió la joven, bueno no era que mintiera era solo que dijo mitad de la verdad, ella transformaría a Shaoran y este pensaría que es por la chava que le gusta.

"Bueno… entonces aceptas" dándole la mano Sakura al joven Li

"Acepto" dándose un apretón de manos suave, en ese momento Sakura sintió algo, no supo que, pero era una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado. Y algo que ella no sabia es que Shaoran también había sentido esto.

"¿y bueno dime quien es?"

**_… Continuara…_**

**_Notas de autora: Bueno ya les presento el segundo capitulo de este fic, espero que les guste, que les pareció como se conocieron Sakura y Shaoran, quien será la chava que le guste a Shaoran. _**

**_Nos vemos!!!!_**

**_Ya saben dejen su review_**

**_NOTA: SI NO HAY MAS DE 5 REVIEWS POR CAPITULO LA HISTORIA NO SIGUE!!!_**

**_aLeirBagPotteR_**


	3. Niñas Bien, Niñas MaL

**De Sapo a Principe Verde**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de CCS no son propiedad mía, sino de Clamp, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tiene el propósito de entretener a la los lectores.**

"…" _**diálogos**_

'…' _**pensamientos**_

_**(…) notas de la autora**_

… _**flashback …**_

**Capitulo 3: Niñas bien, Niñas mal.**

Hoy como bello sábado que era, decidió levantarse, no había nadie en casa, se bajo hacer unos pancakes, puso la radio, que empezó a sonar una canción que le gustaba mucho, y al ritmo de la canción comenzó a cantar:

_**Medias con falditas pa brillar en sociedad**_

_**Crucen las piernitas no me vaya usted a enseñar**_

_**Si no puede hacer lo que prefiere venga no dude en llamar**_

_**Academias para gente bien que va aprenderse a comportar**_

_**Niñas buenas quieren saber como cocinar**_

_**Para impresionar**_

_**Malas nenas no quieren ser como sus papas**_

_**Quieren fashion style**_

_**Niña buena que vas a hacer si te llega el amor sin preguntar**_

_**Niña bien o niña mal**_

Sakura estaba muy contenta, dando vueltas, se puso mientras cantaba a arreglar la mesa, ya que pronto tendría compañía, y sin pensarlo, empezó a bailar y había tomado como micrófono la escoba con la que minutos antes se había puesto a barrer el comedor.

_**Pose derechita y relamida para atrás**_

_**Siempre calladita pues no debe de opinar**_

_**Con joyitas que sean discretitas no es de buen gusto ostentar**_

_**Su sonrisa siempre asomadita q parezca natural**_

_**Niñas buenas quieren saber como cocinar**_

_**Para impresionar**_

_**Malas nenas no quieren ser como sus papas**_

_**Quieren fashion style**_

_**Niña buena que vas a hacer si te llega el amor sin preguntar**_

_**Niña bien o niña mal**_

_**Si al final del vals al mismo lugar vamos a dar**_

_**Etiqueta y pants descansan en paz sin ver lo q hay**_

Lo que la ojiverde no se había dado cuenta, ya que estaba muy metida en su canción y su baile, es que cierta persona se encontraba muy divertida viéndola hacer su show, cierta persona castaña estaba muy impresionado, ya que Sakura no bailaba nada mal.

_**Niñas buenas quieren saber como cocinar**_

_**Para impresionar**_

_**Malas nenas no quieren ser como sus papas**_

_**Quieren fashion style**_

_**Niñas buenas quieren saber como cocinar**_

_**Para impresionar**_

_**Malas nenas no quieren ser como sus papas**_

_**Quieren fashion style**_

_**Niña nena q vas a hacer si te llega el amor sin preguntar**_

_**Niña bien o niña mal**_

_**Niña bien o niña mal**_

_**Niña bien o niña mal**_

_(Niñas Bien, Niñas Mal de Pambo)_

No pudo apuntarse, y empezó a reírse, la joven Kinomoto se dio cuenta de que tenia un espectador, en ese momento, se puso toda roja y no sabia donde meterse, "Que haces aquí" dijo la joven muy apenada

"Lo que sucede es que es que estuve tocando varias veces, y nadie contestaba, y la puerta estaba abierta, así que entre" dijo Shaoran tratando de contenerse la risa

"te ves muy graciosa, bailando y cantando" dijo ya no pudiéndose aguantar las ganas, y Sakura inmediatamente le pega con el palo de la escoba en un brazo "auchh, por que hiciste eso"

"¬¬ para que ya no te burles de mi" dijo Sakura algo molesta "y yo que te había hecho pancakes, supongo que no te los mereces"

"Claro que me los merezco, estoy aquí en sábado para ayudarte a que estudies Calculo, bien pudiendo estar en otra parte"

"No, porque tu y yo tenemos un trato" dijo Sakura

Después de ponerse a desayunar, los jóvenes se dispusieron a ponerse a estudiar, Shaoran estaba enseñándole a Sakura como se hacían las derivadas, mientras la joven en algún momento su mente se fue a los recuerdos, de hace dos días…

… _Flasback …_

"_¿y bueno dime quien es?" pregunto muy interesada la joven Kinomoto_

"_este – dudando- es Meiling Rae" dijo apenado el joven Li_

"_¡¡Que!!!" dijo la joven porrista en asombro_

"_¿Ay algún problema?" pregunto el joven ambarino_

_No era que hubiera algún problema, era solo que era Meiling Rae, nada mas y nada menos que la hija del director, y para colmo la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, participaba en toda actividad de la escuela, hacia colectas, preparaba eventos culturales y deportivos, era algo insoportable y siempre con su imagen de niña perfecta, si definitivamente era la chava que cualquier chavo le quisiera presentar a su mama, tenia una perfecta educación, aunque bueno Meiling no se acercaba mucho a los chavos, supongo que también eso de que su padre fuera el director ayudaba a ahuyentar a los jóvenes. Sakura y Meiling bueno ellas no eran las mejores amigas, pero tampoco se llevaban bien, solo era muy diferentes, Sakura siempre había sido muy popular con los chavos, siempre trataba de vestirse a la moda, usualmente usando pantalones a la cadera y una que otra blusa con escote, o bueno cuando su hermano no la veía, iba con minifalda, o su uniforme de porrista, mientras que Meiling era un tanto mas conservadora, usaba faldas debajo de la rodilla, blusas de botones, nada muy provocativo, usaba colores oscuros, pero aun asi se tenia que decir que Meiling era muy bonita, e inteligente, pero la verdad por que Li fijo en alguien como ella, se esperaba cualquier personas menos ella._

_Pero bueno, el hecho que ella fuera hacia su reto mas fácil, obviamente conociendo a Meiling ella jamás saldría con alguien que tuviera la facha de Li, y bueno eso seria mas fácil cambiarlo y bueno eso era bueno para el, si era bueno para el seria bueno para ella._

"_bueno no será fácil, pero no importa yo te ayudare" dijo la joven ojiverde con una sonrisa "El sábado nos vemos en mi casa, digo sabes donde vivo verdad" dijo esto en forma de broma, por que obvio que le joven Li sabia que Sakura era su vecina_

"_Bueno nos vemos, lleva dinero y tus apuntes de calculo, Ciao" y con eso la joven se fue, contenta por que esto iba a resultar mejor de lo que planeaba, parecía que ese día Dios estaba de su lado._

… _Fin de Flashback … _

"Sakura, me estas poniendo atención" la voz de Li saco a Sakura de sus pensamientos "ehh claro" dijo Sakura que obviamente su respuesta la habia delatado

"Mira Sakura como quieres aprender si no me pones atención" dijo Shaoran molesto "Recuerda que estamos haciendo esto por que tu eres la que lo necesitas, yo no voy a ser el que va a reprobar el próximo examen"

"ohh Li no seas así, ya te dije que si te estaba poniendo atención" dijo Sakura algo molesta

"bueno si me estabas poniendo atención, haz este ejercicio" dándole un hoja donde venia una derivada

O.o Sakura no tenia la menor idea de que hacer, la joven estuvo bastante rato tratando de hacerlo sin lograr éxito alguno.

"Mira por que no admites que no me pusiste atención, mira yo lo voy hacer" y el joven castaño en menos de dos minutos ya tenia resuelto el problema "esta es la respuesta"

Ya después de esto, Sakura se decidió ponerle atención, pasaron dos horas y Sakura no podía creerlo por fin le entendía a las derivadas, que feliz era, hace mucho que no se sentía tan inteligente .

Sakura decidió que ya era suficiente de estudiar, y era hora de hacer cosas mucho mas divertidas, "Bueno Shaoran ya es hora – dijo esto cerrando su libro de calculo diferencial- tenemos que ir al centro comercial"

Todo era demasiado raro, no podía creer estar ahí parado viendo toda clase de tiendas, el centro comercial de Tomoeda era un lugar pequeño comparado con los de Hong Kong, pero tenia que recordar que ahora ya no vivía en la gran cuidad cosmopolita de Hong Kong si no en la pequeña cuidad de Tomoeda, Japón. Pero aun así, el procuraba no pisar lugares como este, a veces se ponía a pensar como se dejo arrastrar a esto, el sabia que si quería conquistar a Meiling tenia que cambiar y con esa imagen que tenia no había oportunidad de conquistarla, sabia como en las clases de química Meiling lo veía con cara de susto, supongo por que su familia era algo conservadora, pero trataría de hacer lo mejor para cambiar, de verdad estaba enamorado de ella sino, nunca hubiera accedido hacer tal locura como esta¡Cambiar de look! Que cosas, y luego la vida como da vueltas jamás pensó que la que lo ayudaría seria su vecina nada y nada menos que Sakura Kinomoto. Si la vida era algo curiosa.

"Vamos Li, no te vas a quedar todo el día aquí – Sakura agarro la mano de Shaoran y lo jalo, y volvió a sentir ese sentimiento de calidez – no tenemos todo el día, nos van a cerrar las tiendas, y también tenemos que ir a un salón de belleza"

"Ok" dijo esto con resignación el ambarino

Decidieron entrar a una tienda llamada "kaZa dress" y la tienda tenia mucha ropa de todos tipos, Sakura se acerco a unas camisetas tipo polo de color verde claro, azules, amarillas, Shaoran al verlas no estaba muy seguro, pero no importaba Sakura ya había decidido le dio varias camisetas y el joven se las fue a probar.

Después de un rato Shaoran salio del vestidor, y se las enseño puestas a Sakura y la verdad le gusto mucho, se veía mucho mejor, además se dio cuenta bueno ya lo sabia pero rectifico Sakura que Shaoran tenia un muy buen cuerpo.

Cuando Shaoran salio del vestidor Sakura agarro todas las camisetas y las llevo a la caja registradoras y cuando Shaoran vio el precio no podía creerlo, no era que no tuviera dinero, de hecho tenia mas del que necesitaba, ya que el era muy metódico en cuanto gastos, y sentía que gastar en eso no valía tanto la pena, realmente el no buscaba ropa costosa aunque pudiera pagar la de los diseñadores mas famosos del mundo, ya que algo que no sabia Sakura ni nadie de Tomoeda era que la familia de Shaoran era muy rica, y poderosa en China, tenían muchas empresas, mas que nada en la casa de bolsa.

Después siguieron comprando en varias tiendas, la verdad es que la ropa que Sakura le había escogido a Shaoran era ropa de niños fresas según el joven Li, pero bueno todo fuera para agradarle a Meiling, después de dar unas vueltas, decidieron ir a comer un helado, cortesía de Shaoran.

Sakura pidió un cono doble de fresa y limón, mientras Shaoran un cono doble de chocolate ya que era su favorito.

"Y cuéntame Shaoran por que estas aquí en Tomoeda" le pregunto Sakura

Shaoran se le quedo viendo, meditando si decirle o no "Bueno mi familia me mando aquí" dijo le joven como si nada y siguió degustando de su helado de chocolate

"Pero por que te mandaron hasta aquí, tengo entendido que eres de Hong Kong, por que mandarte a un país extraño, y ¿solo?" pregunto Sakura con mucha curiosidad

A Shaoran no le parecía tanta pregunta y pues trataba de esquivarlo "Me mandaron por que mi familia cree que así madurare, y no estoy solo viene Wei conmigo"

"¿Wei?"

"Es una persona de confianza para mi y mi familia, ha estado conmigo desde que soy un bebe, el es mi guardián por así decirlo" dijo el joven

"y ahora tu, me tienes que decir por que me quieres ayudar" dijo Shaoran serio, Sakura no sabia que hacer, obviamente no podía decirle la real razón por la cual quería ayudarlo, en esos momentos iba a decir algo la ojiverde cuando fueron interrumpidos

"hola Sakura" dijo un joven muy atractivo, de cabellos castaños rojizos y unos ojos cafés obscuros, tenía un gran cuerpo muy atlético, era alto, un poco más que Shaoran pero solo un poco.

Sakura vio con mucho incomodo a la persona que venia a saludarla "hola Ryoga" dijo sin muchas ganas esto, mientras que Shaoran veía atento toda esta situación

"Vaya _Kurita,_ no esperaba verte por aquí, y mas con esta _compañía – _viendo con desden a Shaoran y el joven chino le respondió de la misma manera, confrontándolo con la mirada- pensaba que tenias mejores gustos al escoger a tus amigos"

"Yo también creía que los tenia, pero bueno fui amiga tuya, entonces creo que se puede dudar sobre mis buenos gustos al escoger con quien me junto" dijo Sakura con un resentimiento que se notaba en su voz

Ryoga no contesto nada y mejor se fue, no sin antes darle una ultima mirada a los jóvenes. Sakura había puesto una cara entre tristeza y enojo.

"Estas bien" le pregunto el joven Li a la ojiverde, Sakura parecía regresar de sus pensamientos "Si, solo que no esperaba encontrármelo aquí, en la escuela tengo suficiente" dijo con un enojo que nunca le había visto, ni siquiera cuando le había gritado de cosas en su casa.

"¿Qué es lo que te hizo, que estas tan molesta con el?"

"Ryoga y yo – dudando – fuimos novios, hace mas de un año, y bueno resulta que me puso el cuerno, con una de mis compañeras porristas" dijo Sakura tratando de mantener un tono desinteresado.

"Demonios, no se que decirte Sakura" dijo Shaoran

"Wow, es la primera vez que me llamas Sakura" dijo la ojiverde con una sonrisa de sorpresa mezclada con una alegría de ser llamada así por el joven chino.

"Bueno pues acostúmbrate, porque de ahora en adelante así te llamare" .

La joven Sakura sonrió, tenia un buen presentimiento acerca de su amistad con Shaoran.

Ya era lunes, Sakura por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había levantado temprano, ya estaba en la escuela algo que sorprendió a todas sus amigas, ya que nunca se levantaba temprano, la ojiverde se encontraba el pasillo acompañada de todas sus amigas, pero parecía que su atención estaba muy distante de la platica que estaban teniendo sus amigas, y la ojiverde se la pasaba viendo hacia la puerta, todas se habían dando cuenta de esto hasta que ya Naoko le pregunto a Sakura "Saki que tanto miras" le pregunto, Saki era el apodo de cariño para la joven porrista.

"ya verán, ya verán" dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de satisfacción

En ese momento las puertas principales se abren, para dejar ver a un joven con mucha seguridad y bien atractivo, traía un pantalón de mezclilla que se le veía muy bien, usaba unos zapatos negros que brillaban seguramente eran nuevos, traía una camisa de rayas verdes con amarillas, las mangas estaban remangadas, y traía los primeros dos botones desabrochados. Su cabello estaba muy bien peinado, tenia un bonito color castaño, traía una mochila negra. El joven avanzo hasta Sakura mientras Sakura sonreía con una satisfacción al ver que había logrado cambiar la imagen del joven.

"hola Sakura, nos vemos ahorita en calculo" dijo sonriendo "buenos días" dijo dirigiéndose a las otras jóvenes, Naoko, Rika, Chiharu estaban que no podían creerlo, tenían una cara de incredulidad "Wow, Sakura te admiro como pudiste hacer eso" dijo Chiharu todavía con la expresión de sorpresa

"Si, Sakura como lo lograste, yo pensé que no ibas a poder cambiarlo" dijo Rika

"Pues ya ven, si puede, y no se preocupen por que cuando sea el baile de primavera Shaoran será el mas deseado por toda la población femenina de esta escuela y me atreveré a decir que no solo la femenina :P"

Después de esto todas se despidieron, Naoko, Tomoyo y Sakura fueron a Calculo donde ya todo mundo estaba hablando del cambio de imagen del joven chino, en ese momento entro el maestro, que también puso cara de impresión cuando vio al joven Li, pero no dijo nada mas que "Bueno saquen una hoja y un lápiz que tendrán un examen rápido"

La clase había terminado, Sakura y Shaoran salieron juntos del salón acompañados de Tomoyo y Naoko, que por primera vez el joven chino les había hecho platica, aparentemente Sakura le había dicho que era bueno socializar con los demás estudiantes, además Sakura le había comentado a Shaoran que tanto Tomoyo como Naoko eran buenas amigas de Meiling así que tenia que hacer migas con ellas, la siguiente clase que tenia Shaoran era Taller de redacción en la cual tenia clase con Tomoyo, así que se fueron juntos y se despidieron de la ojiverde.

En el camino platicaron de cosas referentes a la escuela, Tomoyo ya sabia que a Shaoran le gustaba Meiling así que decidió meter se cuchara y comento "Sabes Li, Meiling esta en el coro conmigo, y pues nos estamos preparando para una competencia – se detuvo un momento como pensando – Sakura me comento que sabes cantar muy bien, y me preguntaba si no te interesaría entrar al coro"

Shaoran se quedo pensativo ante la propuesta de la joven amatista "No lo se" dijo muy dudoso

"Bueno por que no lo piensas y luego me avisas, yo puedo convencer a la maestra para que entres" y con eso entraron al Salón, y al igual que calculo, los todos se le quedaron viendo a Shaoran con su nuevo look.

En especial cierta joven de cabellos negros lacios, la joven tenia ojos de color rubí, la joven era bonita, no traía maquillaje, y su ropa era muy sencilla, era una falda negra que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas y una blusa de botones roja, ya que era el color favorito de la joven. Shaoran se sentó en el asiento de alado de ella, y le dio una sonrisa, esto le dio valor a la joven para hablarle al chino "Buenos días, te ves muy bien"

O//O El joven chino se sonrojo, aunque trato de disimularlo "Buenos días Meiling, tu también te ves bien"

"¿yo? – dijo la joven viéndose- pero si yo siempre ando igual, en cambio tu, vaya me ha sorprendido el cambio, te ves muy bien Shaoran"

Si Meiling llamaba al joven po su nombre, ya que desde el día en que se conocieron, el le dijo que le llamara por su nombre, cosa rara ya que no le gustaba que gente rara le llamara por su nombre, ahora solo ella y Sakura le llamaban así, pero bueno con Sakura fue después de conversar con ella. Mientras con Meiling desde el momento en que se hablaron por primera vez.

La clase termino, mientras Shaoran estaba acomodando sus cosas para ir a la siguiente clase, Meiling hacia lo mismo, Tomoyo va al asiento del chino y le dice "Entonces que me dices, vas a entrar o no al coro" al oír esto Meiling se voltea "Enserio vas a entrar al coro Shaoran, eso seria grandioso" sonriéndole

Shaoran quería decir que no, pero al ver como la joven Meiling había reaccionado al comentario de Daidouji, "emm bueno si" dijo no tan convencido

". Que bien Shaoran" dijo Meiling

Tomoyo se había percatado que Meiling le hablaba con mucha libertad a Li "Bueno entonces le diré a la maestra Sakamoto, mañana después de clases ve al teatro" y con esto Tomoyo se separo del joven y Meiling se fue con ella.

Era horrible, no soportaba a estos tipos, y mas por que eran unos bravucones que siempre buscaban problemas, era injusto que alguien como el, que siempre tenia buenas calificaciones, era buen muchacho y no se metía con nadie, pero claro que por su apariencia la gente se burlaba de el, pero no importaba, el era feliz así, pero bueno no era feliz en estos momentos en que su cabeza estaba metida en el retrete y tener a dos monigotes riéndose de el, uno el que lo tenia ahí, era el que mas se reía con fuerza. En esos momentos escucho que alguien entraba, pero bueno nadie nunca lo ayudaba, pero hoy paso algo diferente por que escucho una voz

"Oye que te pasa, déjalo" y con eso sintió que su abusador estaba siendo empujado, el joven saco enseguida su cabeza del retrete, limpio sus lentes y vio a un joven castaño, muy arreglado, no sabia quien era empujando al que siempre lo metía al retrete

"vaya, vaya mira lo que Kurita te ha hecho" dijo mofándose de la apariencia del defensor de Eriol

"No le digas así, es Sakura no Kurita, como tu la llamas, y sabes que no se me hace que estés molestando a Hiraguizawa, así que mejor vete antes de que…"

"Antes de que…" dijo Ryoga muy molesto y con una seña le hizo a su amigo y este iba a darle un golpe al joven Li, pero Shaoran fue mas rápido y le dio uno rápido en el estomago sacándole todo el aire, en eso Ryoga enojado le dio un golpe en la cara, que Shaoran le regreso con mucha mas fuerza, sacándole sangre en los labios, agarro a Eriol "Y esto es para que no se vuelvan a meter con el, ahora yo lo defenderé"

Y el chino con el joven Eriol, salieron del baño, Ryoga vio como se iban y con odio dijo "Te arrepentirás Chino, ya lo veras" limpiándose la sangre de su boca.

**_ Continuara_**

**Notas de la autora: Hola que les pareció el nuevo capitulo, bueno ahora ya saben que Meiling es la persona que le gusta a Shaoran, bueno aquí como verán Meiling no es su prima, y bueno como vieron que Ryoga era novio de Sakura, y ahora este le declaro la guerra a Shaoran.**

**¿Qué opinan del cambio de imagen de Shaoran? Dejo a mas de uno impresionado en su escuela XD**

**Bueno antes que nada quiero darle muchas a gracias a todos los que me han mandado review, muchas gracias po su apoyo ya que sin ustedes este fic no seria posible. Bueno y como aclaración la canción que puse en el capitulo anterior se llama "todo cambio" y es del grupo Camila.**

**Bueno espero que me dejen muchos rewiews!!!**

**Si no recibo mas de 5 reviews la historia no sigue!!!**

**aLeirBagPotteR**


	4. Apariencias

**De Sapo a Principe Verde**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de CCS no son propiedad mía, sino de Clamp, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tiene el propósito de entretener a la los lectores.**

"…" _**diálogos**_

'…' _**pensamientos**_

_**(…) notas de la autora**_

… _**flashback …**_

**Capitulo 4: Apariencias**

"¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué???!!!" Dijo Sakura con una cara de asombro ante lo anterior que le habían dicho

"Si ya te dije, Hiraguizawa se va a sentar con nosotros" Dijo Shaoran de manera relajada

"No, el no se va a sentar en nuestra mesa – Sakura viendo que Eriol estaba en la barra donde se estaba sirviendo para comer, volteo a ver al joven Li – El no es igual a nosotros"

"Pues yo tampoco soy igual a ustedes, además yo tampoco se por que me voy a sentar en tu mesa, pero bueno si no aceptas a Hiraguizawa, no me siento contigo" dijo muy serio "Enserio Sakura, dime por que me estas "ayudando" o bueno si esto se puede decir que me estas ayudando, por que no se por que tanto interés en mi, y en que cambiar mi manera de vestir, y ahora quieres cambiar mi manera de actuar, pero no me voy a dejar manipular por ti si es lo que piensas, ahora si dime, se va o no a sentar Hiraguizawa en esta mesa, por que si no, hay muchas, y me sentare con el"

Sakura se había quedado callada, ella sabia por que estaba tratando de cambiar a Shaoran, no era para que el pudiera conquistar a Meiling ni nada de eso, era simplemente por que necesitaba ganar el reto, definitivamente tenia que derrotar a Hitomi, de alguna manera seguía molesta, aunque no lo decía abiertamente, estaba molesta por el hecho de que Hitomi le había quitado a Ryoga, pero bueno Hitomi jamás se le quitaron los celos, y siempre por eso a Sakura le había tocado lo mas difícil, siempre Hitomi era pesada, bueno era una perra, pero Sakura estaba segura que lograría su cometido, bueno si es que Li no se lo hacia difícil como ahorita.

"ok, se puede sentar con nosotros, y solo para que veas que no soy tan mala como parezco" con esto Sakura dio media vuelta y se fue a su mesa donde se encontraban sus amigas, y dejando a Shaoran con una sonrisa.

* * *

"Sakura por que el esta sentado con nosotras" dijo susurrándole en el oído, esta Rika

"Por que si no, Shaoran no se sentaba con nosotras, no te preocupes, esto es solo por hoy" y con eso Sakura regreso a la platica que todos estaban teniendo en la mesa.

Sakura volteaba a ver a las demás mesas, que todas estaban mirándolos, ni siquiera podían ser discretos y disimular, Sakura volteo a la mesa de Hitomi que esta estaba viendo con mucha atención lo que pasaba en la mesa de la ojiverde, Sakura le sonrió tratándole de decir que ella no la iba a derrotar, Hitomi la vio de manera no muy agradable y le volteo la cara. Sakura sonrió a sus adentros.

Sakura no podía creer, que todos trataran bien a Shaoran, hasta Yamazaki, el novio de Chiharu estaba haciendo platica con Shaoran sobre los partidos de fútbol, ya que Yamazaki formaba parte del equipo, y bueno con Eriol era como si el no estuviera solo estaba ahí sentado viendo su comida, por que ni la estaba comiendo, Sakura lo miraba con mucha atención al igual que Tomoyo, seria que ellas los ponían nervioso, bueno no lo sabia.

* * *

El almuerzo había pasado sin mucha novedad, al igual que las demás clases, excepto que ya era chisme por toda la escuela lo que había sucedido en le baño con Ryoga y Li, Sakura no estaba nada contenta con lo sucedido y ya había discutido con Li en clase de música por ese hecho y mas pro que no le había dicho nada y se tuvo que enterar por Rika, que era la hermana gemela de Ryoga, lo bueno es que Rika sabia como era su hermano, después de que el le había puesto el cuerno a Sakura con Hitomi, Rika apoyo a su amiga, y se peleo muy fuerte con su hermano, por lo cual se dejaron hablar por un mes.

A Shaoran no le importaba mucho que hablaran de el, le daba igual por que para el, había hecho lo que era correcto, no era justo que bravucones como Sasaki se aprovecharan de gente como Hiraguizawa. Además servia de advertencia para cualquier que se quisiera meter con el. Aunque bueno Sakura ya lo había regañado por haber hecho eso, aunque no la entendía si ese sujeto le había hecho mucho daño.

Shaoran caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, ya se habían terminado las clases, mientras caminaba pensaba como era que se había metido a esa locura del coro, a el no le gustaba participar en actividades escolares, pero supongo que fue ver a Meiling emocionada, el que dijera que si, no quería ir, no era lo suyo, también se preguntaba como se había dejado cambiar así, 'creo que el amor hace camibar a las personas' pero en eso llego otra duda a su mente '¿esto es amor?' la verdad es que ahora todo parecía muy confuso para el, pero aun así había dicho que iría al coro, trataría de decirle a Daidouji que no era seguro, y que vería si se quisiera quedar ahí, digo el siempre se había burlado de esa gente, sabia que tenia aptitudes para cantar y tocar un instrumento, pero de ahí a ser parte del coro era una cosa muy diferente.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en la practica de porristas, no andaba de buen humor ya que el hecho de que Shaoran se hubiera peleado con Ryoga no le traía buenos presentimientos, la ojiverde se encontraba muy metida en sus pensamientos que realmente no estaba poniendo atención a la nueva rutina que estaban intentando sacar ya que pronto tendrían una exhibición, en la mañana antes del baile de primavera.

"Sakura, tierra llamando a Sakura" estaba Rika hablándole a la ojiverde que seguía sin ponerle atención. Y en eso Chiharu ya cansándose aplaude en frente de su cara, y con eso sacan de su ensimismacion a la joven Kinomoto

"Que paso" dijo la joven Sakura ante la cara de consternación de sus amigas "Sakura que sucede, parece que estas en la luna, no deberías estar así, a menos que quieras que hitomi se de cuenta" le contesto Rika

"perdón, es que traigo muchas cosas en la mente, pero ya pondré atención"

Mientras las tres jóvenes estaban conversando cierta persona las estaba viendo, así que decidió intervenir en la platica "ahh mira que bien aquí todas ustedes platicando en vez de estar practicando la nueva rutina, tenemos poco tiempo para presentarla así que espero que ustedes den lo mejor, en especial tu Sakura, que te hace mucha falta practicar, no se como demonios quieres ser capitana el próximo año, pero claro primero ruega a los santos que te quedes en equipo"

"Vas a ver que voy a quedarme en el equipo, y que ser la capitana, pese a quien le pese" termino esto Sakura viendo a Hitomi con una decisión.

"ya lo veremos" y con esto dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a todo el equipo "Bueno pongan la música otra vez, ya basta de andar holgazaneando"

Al sonido de la música todas las jóvenes se pusieron a practicar la rutina, y ahora Sakura con toda la decisión, ya esto del reto ya no era por Hitomi, era por ella y por toda clase de humillaciones que Hitomi la había hecho pasar los últimos dos años, ya era hora de que supiera quien era ella realmente.

* * *

Shaoran no sabia que hacia ahí, realmente se había dejado convencer por Tomoyo, que buena era ella convenciendo a la gente, enserio que sabia como atraparlas en la red, por ahí se encontraba el practicando con todo mundo, se suponía que ya nadie entraba al coro en esas fechas pero Tomoyo como había dicho tenia un gran poder de convencimiento con la gente y había logrado convencer a la maestra del coro, para que el pudiera entrar.

Y lo único bueno era que en la formación del coro lo habían puesto atrás de Meiling, y así se le podía quedar viendo, y a veces la joven lo volteaba a ver y le sonreía, y el tímidamente le sonreía. Aunque el no lo supiera Tomoyo se daba cuenta de eso y sonreía pero esa sonrisa distaba mucho de las sonrisas de aquellos jóvenes, esta era una sonrisa con al parecer estaba maquinando muchas ideas. Ideas que probablemente no fueran tan buenas para Shaoran.

* * *

El entrenamiento había terminado, Naoko, Rika y Chiharu se habían despedido de Sakura ya que ellas tenían otras cosas que hacer, Sakura como había decidido esperar a Tomoyo, fue a ver si ya había terminado el ensayo, camino hacia el salón de música, y se asomo donde vio a los del coro, al ver a Shaoran se rió, Tomoyo en el receso le había comentado que había convencido al joven chino de entrar al coro, Sakura no podía creer que de verdad se atreviera el chino a entrar, pero lo hizo y estaba sorprendida, y además complacida, eso era bueno ayudaría a su imagen de niño bueno y quitarle esa mala reputación que en una sola semana que estuvo se había hecho.

Sakura siguió viendo y se dio cuenta que Eriol estaba ahí, no sabia que era el quien tocaba el piano, bueno la verdad es que Sakura no iba mucho a las practicas del coro bueno era su primera practica a la que iba, pensándolo bien que mala amiga era, Tomoyo iba mucho a sus practicas a verla y ella no iba a los ensayos del coro, trataría de cambiar eso y esperar a Tomoyo y verla practicar, además la voz de Tomoyo podría ser comparada con la de un ángel, cantaba bellísimo.

Eriol empezó a tocar el piano saliendo de el una melodía muy bella y tranquila y todos tomaron su cancionario y empezaron a cantar:

_**Let the light, from the light house, let it shine on me!  
I wonder, I wonder, if the light, from the lighthouse, would shine, would shine.  
**__**Would shine on me!!**_

Se detuvieron y la melodía siguió, Tomoyo camino unos pasos adelante para hacer su solo:

_**Here is my thought, this is my plea!  
Lord let your holy light, shine on me.  
I wonder will you, hear my prayer?  
I know I'm not worthy, but i need your help!  
Lord shine your light, shine it this way!  
Shine it so i can see which way to take.  
My faith is in you, to bring me through,  
I have one question!!**_

De verdad que la voz de Tomoyo era Hermosa, Shaoran que la estaba escuchando cantar le dio toda la razón a los del coro cuando le comentaron que gracias a Tomoyo ellos ganaban cada competencia, su voz era digna de cualquier trofeo en primer lugar. Y estaba seguro que si seguían así ganarían la competencia regional.

Después del solo de Tomoyo, esta volvió a la agrupación para que todos al unísono cantaran:

_**I wonder, I wonder, if the light, **_

_**from the light house, would shine on me!!**_

_**I wonder, I wonder, if the light,**_

_**from the light house, would shine on me!!**_

_**I wonder, I wonder, if the light,**_

_**from the light house, would shine on me!!**_

_(Lighthouse – A walk to remember Soundtrack)_

Después de esto, Eriol siguió tocando unos segundos para terminar la melodía. La maestra les digo que el ensayo estaba terminado y que mañana se verían a la misma hora para seguir ensayando nuevas canciones. Sakura después de esto entro al salón donde fue directamente con Tomoyo a saludarla, se encontró con Shaoran al que también saludo, y Meiling que estaba tomando sus pertenencias camino hacia donde estaban los jóvenes y le dijo a Tomoyo "Entonces Tomoyo me ayudas a organizar el baile o que" viendo a la amatista

"Lo siento Meiling yo no puedo, estoy muy atareada con esto del coro y también con unos compromisos que tengo en mi casa, pero que te parece si Sakura y Li te ayudan, ellos tienen muy buenos gustos"

"¿¿¡¡QUE!!??" dijeron al unísono los dos jóvenes involucrados

"Si, yo creo que ustedes podrían ayudar mucho a Meiling, verdad Li- y en eso Tomoyo le guiña el ojo al joven – digo creo que seria una experiencia beneficiosa para todos"

"Yo opino lo mismo, que dicen, me ayudan" le hablo la joven de ojos rubí

"Si/No" dijeron los jóvenes, y al escuchar sus respuestas se vieron los dos, Sakura tenia cara de que no quería y Shaoran como que no era su máximo pero lo aceptaba

"entonces" dijo Meiling confundida

Tomoyo viendo la situación decidió tomar cartas en el asunto "Meiling no te preocupes, mira la hora ya es tarde, mañana Sakura y Shaoran estarán en el receso ayudándote con lo del comité"

"Muchas gracias – juntando sus manos – no saben lo feliz que me hacen" y con eso agarra sus cosas y se va, dejando a una Sakura muy disgustada con cierta chica de mirada amatista

"Tomoyo, por que me metes en cosas que yo no tengo nada que ver, además yo estoy muy ocupada con lo de las porristas, recuerda que pronto tenemos nuestra presentación" poniendo sus manos en su cadera

"Ay vamos Saki, ayuda a Li – Señalando al nombrado – es una buena causa, además piensa lo que todo mundo dirá de ti, además de ser muy bonita y popular estarás ayudando a la escuela, además tu sabes lo importante que es el baile de primavera, no te acuerdas el año pasado que dijiste que te hubiera gustado cambiarle muchas cosas, ahora es tu oportunidad, piénsalo todo lo que te gusta se lo puedes poner"

Como Shaoran lo había pensado, si Tomoyo era muy buena convenciendo a la gente, por que en seguida que termino de decir eso, la ojiverde acepto la propuesta de su amiga, Tomoyo sonrió y la abrazo muy emocionada y le susurro algo al oído, Shaoran no logro escucharla. Solo vio que Sakura asintió después de esto. Eso era algo raro como misterioso y no le olía nada bien.

* * *

Ya era jueves, Sakura se encontraba en su cuarto con Tomoyo, estaba buscando atuendos para la fiesta del viernes, ya que ya empezaban los eventos pre-baile de primavera, y obvio que Sakura y sus amigas no podían faltar, además la fiesta era organizada nada mas y nada menos que por Rika Sasaki, y bueno Rika era una chava muy bonita y popular, tanto como su hermano Ryoga, aunque claro que Rika no se le parecía nada, ella era muy linda persona, por eso Sakura era amiga de ella.

"Bueno Sakura, y ya le dijiste a Li de la fiesta" pregunto Tomoyo mientras estaba viendo el guardarropa de su amiga

"no, todavía no lo hago" dijo eso mientras se ponía a pensar

"Pues es de vital importancia que el vaya, recuerda que la gente no tiene que notar solo el cambio externo sino también el interior, las apariencias son importantes y nadie se va fijar en el, si no socializa, y mas la fiesta de Rika es el evento importante de la semana, recuerda que luego tenemos que ir a Osaka, y luego son las fiesta de los del último año"

"yo lo se que las apariencias son importantes, es algo que hemos aprendido muy bien Tommy, no necesito que me lo recuerdes, pero la verdad no estoy tan segura de lograrlo convencer, estos últimos días se ha visto muy reacio a hacer lo que yo le pida, o sea tu lo puedes convencer, digo tu convences a cualquiera pero yo no." Dijo mientras se veía al espejo, poniéndose un vestido verde encima, para ver como le quedaba.

"pues tienes que hacerlo, además no me has dicho que Hitomi te ha molestado mas últimamente, no puedes dejar que esta Bitch te gane"

"Yo lo se, mira ahorita vamos a su casa, y le decimos"

Tomoyo viendo su reloj se paro "Lo siento honey no puedo, tengo practica con mi maestro de canto, y no puedo faltar, sabes que tenemos que ganar el concurso, y deberías decirle a Li que se ponga a repasar sus partes"

"¿Partes?" pregunto la joven, quitando la atención de su vestido y volteando a ver a su amiga

"Si, no te dijo, la maestra le dio un solo, y luego un dueto conmigo, de hecho deberíamos practicar, pero eso será otro día" Dijo esto mientras recogía sus cosas.

* * *

Sakura bajo a despedir a Tomoyo, y se encontró a Yukito en la sala con su hermano, "hola Yukito" se acerco la joven a donde estaban Touya y su amigo

"hola Sakura, como estas"

"muy bien" dijo con una gran sonrisa "hace mucho que no te veía por aquí – poniendo cara de tristeza – porque ya no nos visitas como antes"

"Pendón, pero he estado arreglando unos asuntos y bueno, eso me ha mantenido muy ocupado, pero te prometo venir mas seguido" dijo sonriéndole

"vaya mira que mal anfitrión es mi hermano, ni te ha ofrecido algo¿gustas un te o un panecillo? mi papa trajo unos al mediodía, están muy ricos"

"no te preocupes, mounstro Yukito ya se iba, además yo ya le había ofrecido" ¬¬

"Tan pronto, por que, no te puedes quedar mas tiempo, sabes ayer rente una película y no la he visto, no te gustaría quedarte a cenar prometo que haré una lasaña muy rica, Tomoyo me enseño una receta, y pues podríamos ver la película, di que si, ándale – viéndolo con ojos de cachorrito- ¿si?"

Yukito viéndola de esa manera no se pudo resistir, de hecho nunca podía, Touya al ver esto solo volteo los ojos, "Esta bien"

"Wiuuu… te prometo que nos divertiremos mucho"

Sakura se había puesto a cocinar la lasaña, en esos momentos llega su papa del trabajo ve a los jóvenes platicando animadamente, y a la joven en la cocina, "ya llegue, hola Yukito" saludando al joven visitante

Sakura al escuchar que llega su papa se va con el y le da un beso y un abrazo "hola papa, como te fue en tu trabajo" le pregunto Sakura quitándole de las manos su portafolio y poniéndolo en el piso de la sala.

"Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, y ustedes que estas haciendo"

"Sakura, gentilmente me invito a cenar y a ver una película, y pues estamos esperando que Sakura termine para ver la película" dijo el joven Yukito, mientras Touya se encontraba comiendo unas galletas y picándole las costillas a Sakura

"ya Touya déjame" y le da un manazo, y se va a la cocina

Sakura ya había terminado de cocinar, y se sentaron todos a ver la película mientras la lasaña se cocía, en eso mientras Sakura estaba muy atenta con la película y muy nerviosa y asustada, ya que la película era de miedo, la parte en la que estaba la película el asesino pronto iba a matar a la protagonista, en eso tocan el timbre, haciendo que la joven Kinomoto saltara de su asiento y dieran santo grito, mientras Touya se burlaba de ella y Yukito lo veía con una cara de reprimenda, Sakura se estaba tocando el pecho ya que su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora

"Ándale mounstro ve a abrir" dijo en voz de mando Touya, Sakura ¬¬ se paro mas de a fuerzas que de ganas y cuando abrió la puerta se llevo una sorpresa al ver al joven Li al otro lado.

"Shaoran que haces aquí" dijo la joven extrañada

"Que no recuerdas, habíamos quedado de estudiar para calculo" dijo eso mientas le enseñaba los libros

"Sakura quien es" se escucho a lo lejos que dijo Touya, la joven volteo y grito "Es un compañero de la escuela" Sakura voltea a ver a Li "enserio que se me olvido por completo, oye no podría ser otro día, tengo visitas"

"¿Sakura quien es?"Preguntó su padre que llego al recibidor donde vio al joven Li con su hija

"Buenas noches Señor, mi nombre es Shaoran Li, soy vecino suyo" se presento el joven chino con el padre de Sakura

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Fujitaka Kinomoto" El señor Kinomoto le dio una sonrisa amable al joven extranjero, Sakura sonrió al ver esto.

"Lo que pasa papá es que Shaoran vino a ayudarme con una materia, pero le digo que hoy no puede ser…" antes de que terminara su padre la interrumpió

"Por que no te quedas a cenar, creo que seria buena oportunidad para que conocieras a la familia"

"No es ninguna molestia" pregunto el joven, mientras Sakura veía sorprendida todo esto, además no estaba segura si quería a Li en su casa con su hermano ahí

"Por supuesto que no, entra y siéntete como en tu casa"

Todos se encontraban viendo la película que Sakura había rentando, se sentía un poco de tensión en el ambiente por Touya que no veía con buena cara la presencia del joven chino en su casa, Touya siempre había sido muy celoso con su hermanita, no le gustaba que tuviera novios, todavía no le conocía a ninguno, el quería que su hermanita jamás creciera y nadie se la llevara de su lado, pero desde que vio a su 'vecino' se dio cuenta de que eso seria imposible, ya que algo le decía que el seria quien se la llevaría lejos. Y eso no le gustaba, Shaoran se encontraba sentado a lado de Sakura, y esta a lado de Yukito, Touya se paro por una soda, y cuando regreso se sentó en medio de Sakura y Li, ¬¬ a Sakura no le gusto eso y supo cual era la intención de su hermano.

Después de eso, todos terminaron sentados en la mesa, donde Fujitaka le hizo preguntas al ambarino sobre su vida, familia etc, al parecer congeniaban muy bien, cosa que al mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto no le hizo gracia. Yukito por su lado veía todo muy interesante, pero a la vez con un tinte de tristeza ya que sabia que esta seria de sus ultimas cena con aquella familia a la que apreciaba demasiado, pero así era la vida, y tenia que partir a Osaka ya que había recibido una gran oportunidad de ir hacer su maestría en Psicología, y era algo que le había prometido a su fallecida abuela, aunque no sabia como le iba a decir a la ojiverde que se iba a ir, ya que sabia lo que ella sentía por el aunque ella jamás se lo hubiera dicho.

La cena había terminado, y Shaoran se había ofrecido con Sakura a lavar los platos, estaban comentado muy contentos sobre la película, después de un rato Shaoran se animo hacer una pregunta que tenia hace rato ganas de hacerle a la ojiverde

"¿verdad que te gusta Tsukishiro?" esta pregunta dejo atónita a la joven Sakura ya que no se lo esperaba

"Este – dudando – este si" apenada le respondió

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" pregunto Sakura

"Por que a nadie miras de la forma en que lo miras a el"

Sakura no esperaba esa respuesta, y mas por que se dio cuenta que Li si le ponía atención, más de la que a ella le gustaría recibir, Shaoran le sonrió y siguió con su labor de lavar los platos. Tal vez Shaoran seria un buen confidente, un buen amigo.

_Continuara_

**Nota de Autora: Hola a todos aquí estoy con este nuevo cap, que les tengo que decir que batalle mucho para terminarlo por que como que namas no se quería escribir, estuve mas de dos días tratando de escribir el final d este cap, no me convenció mucho pero es lo mejor que puede escribir, en estos momentos traigo muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero prometo mejorar en el próximo cap.**

**A todas esas personas que me han mandado reviews muchas gracias, no saben que haria yo sin su apoyo, y con respecto a por que pongo 5 reviews es algo personal, y no lo voy a cambiar, perdón si soy mamona.**

**Si no recibo mas de 5 reviews no actualizo!!!!!**

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima!!!**

**aLeirBagPotteR**


	5. La Fiesta

**De Sapo a Principe Verde**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de CCS no son propiedad mía, sino de Clamp, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tiene el propósito de entretener a la los lectores.**

"…" _**diálogos**_

'…' _**pensamientos**_

_**(…) notas de la autora**_

… _**flashback …**_

**Capitulo 5: La Fiesta**

Era un sábado común y cualquiera, Sakura se encontraba al telefono con Chiharu, hablaban de muchas cosas, sobre lo que pasaba, hasta que llegaron al tema de la fiesta de hoy en la noche.

"_Dime Saki, vas a llevar a Li"_

"_Es cierto, lo he olvidado pro completo que le tengo que decir sobre la fiesta"_

"_Entonces que esperas para decirle, digo es tu vecino así que la tienes fácil, ve y dile"_

"_Ok, le iré a decir" dijo esto sin muchas ganas_

"_Ándale Saki, tu puedes, además sabes que es importante que vaya, por que hay algo que no te he dicho…" cuando dijo esto Sakura se empezó a preocupar_

"_Dime, Chiharu, lo que sea dímelo" dijo esto con preocupación_

"_Estuve escuchando a Hitomi decirle a sus amigas, que no pensaba que llegaras a ganar el reto, y mas si Shaoran anda po ahí golpeando gente, que eso no haría que las viejas de la escuela quisieran con el, y que te lo va a poner mas difícil y que la única manera que puedes demostrarle que Shaoran es objeto de deseo de la población femenina es que le gane como Rey de primavera…"_

"_Rayos, como se supone que voy hacer eso" dijo Sakura ahora ya preocupada_

"_Sabes que es de ley que lo tienes que llevar a todas los eventos que haya, y lo tienes que presentar, y hacer ver como un soltero y no y remarco el NO, no se deben enterar que el trata de conquistar a Meiling"_

"_Gracias, ahora se perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer" _

Después de eso Sakura colgó, y se cambio de ropa ya que andaba en su pijama, bajo como era costumbre los sábados nadie estaba en su casa, fue al refrigerador vio lo que había saco un gran bote de nieve y se sentó a comerlo lentamente, pensando en como lograr que Shaoran accediera a ir a esas fiestas, tenia que hacerlo, después de un rato de meditar y comer la nieve, decidió que era hora de ir a casa de Li.

Sakura dio unos cuantos pasos y ya se encontraba en casa del joven chino, toco el timbre, espero unos momentos y en eso la puerta es abierta por un hombre de unos 50 y tantos, tenia el pelo gris al igual que su bigote, usaba una camiseta, un pantalón y chaleco negro, y usaba un moño rojo, lo cual era raro para Sakura, pero suponía que así se vestía la servidumbre en china.

"Buenos días Srita. Sakura" dijo el hombre sonriéndole amablemente a la joven

"Buenos días Wei, se encuentra Shaoran" pregunto la joven

"Oh si, pase – abriéndole la puerta para que la visitante entrara – esta en el cuarto de estudio" dijo esto haciéndole una seña que lo guiara

Realmente Sakura no había ido mucho a la casa del joven Li en todo lo que lo conocía, hace apenas unos días había conocido a Wei, y fue por que un día lo encontró en el jardín cuidando de las plantas, era un hombre muy amable, conversaron un rato, Sakura se entero de muchas cosas referentes a la familia del joven chino, como que eran muy ricos y poderosos en China, que tenían muchos negocios, que el joven tenia 4 hermanas, que su padre había muerto cuando el era muy pequeño, cosa rara que tenían en común ya que ella había perdido a su madre cuando tenia 3 años.

Sakura pensó que había sido muy interesante su platica con el sr. Wei. Sakura veía la casa con mucho interés, era muy bella por dentro, su decoración era exquisita, y si se veía que Shaoran venia de una familia de mucho poder, pero algo no le cuadraba por que Shaoran estaba en Japón, y sobre todo en un pueblito como lo era Tomoeda, pudiendo el estar estudiando en otros lugares con mayor prestigio.

"Ya llegamos Srita. Sakura" dijo esto mientras abrió la puerta

Al abrirse la puerta se dejo ver una hermosa habitación, las paredes eran de madera, los muebles combinaban a la perfección con la decoración, había unos estantes con muchos libros, y en la pared de enfrente se encontraba un piano, y la mayor sorpresa fue ver un rostro familiar sentado en el taburete, era nada mas y nada menos que Eriol, que se encontraba tocando el piano mientras Shaoran estaba sentando en uno de los sillones con su guitarra acústica, al parecer estaban tocando música.

"Joven Shaoran, vino a verlo la Srita. Sakura" dijo Wei haciéndola pasar a la habitación

Shaoran dejo la guitarra a un lado, y se sentó derecho "Gracias Wei" diciendo esto como indicación de que se podía retirar

"Hola Sakura" Saludo Eriol muy amable, a Sakura no le gustaba que Eriol estuviera aquí, ya que quería hacer la invitación a la fiesta de Rika y ahora que el joven estuviera ahí pues no era lo que ella esperaba y mas pro que suponía que por educación también lo tendría que invitar a el, y a Rika no le iba a gustar eso.

"Ehh, hola Eriol" dijo esto sin mucho ánimo, Shaoran noto esto y rápidamente pregunto "Que te trae por aquí"

"Lo que pasa, es que hoy en la noche hay una fiesta y… bueno me gustaría que fueras, ahh y claro que tu también puedes ir Eriol"

"A mi no me gustan las fiestas" dijo en seco el joven chino

"Por favor Shaoran ve, te lo pido como un gran favor" dijo esto con ojos suplicantes

"Lo siento, no, ya te dije que no me gusta eso"

"Y si te dijera que Meiling va a ir, y que seria la perfecta oportunidad para que te acercaras a ella¿irías?"

El joven ambarino se quedo pensándolo un rato, al parecer que no quería dar su brazo a torcer hasta que algo inesperadamente sucedió "Vamos Li, creo que seria una estupenda idea, además Sakura tiene razón te puedes acercar a Meiling mas de lo que podrías en la escuela"

Sakura estaba en shock no podía creer que Eriol la apoyara, la ojiverde le sonrió al joven de anteojos y este le regreso la sonrisa

"ok, ok iré, pero ella estará ahí verdad"

"Por supuesto que si" dándole una sonrisa que quien la conociera bien se daría cuenta que era falsa

"Bueno, la fiesta es a las ocho en casa de Rika, te veo allá por que yo iré con Tomoyo" y después de esto le dio un papel donde estaba anotado la dirección

"Si no la encuentras, marca a mi celular, bueno nos vemos, y también espero verte ahí Eriol" guiñándole el ojo al joven de anteojos

Sakura pensaba que después de esto si se merecía la invitación, ya que la había ayudado mucho el día de hoy, a veces se cuestionaba si estaba bien ser así con la gente, digo mostrar algo que no eres, si le agradaba Eriol pero al final siempre estaba criticándolo de alguna manera, y burlándose de el, pero en su cara se portaba como la persona mas linda del mundo, si, era una hipócrita y no le gustaba ser eso, y el patrón con Shaoran era casi el mismo. Tenia que cambiar eso de ella, definitivamente.

* * *

Tomoyo se miraba al espejo, pensando si el atuendo que traía era el adecuado, mientras se veía, por medio del espejo veía lo que sus amigas se encontraban haciendo, Naoko se encontraba midiéndose unas zapatillas que Tomoyo le había prestado, para que combinaran con su atuendo, mientras que Chiharu se encontraba maquillándose, y Sakura estaba con la plancha para alaciar el cabello.

Después de tres horas, las jóvenes quedaron lista, y la verdad esas tres hora valieron la pena, ya que quedaron hermosas, Naoko traía su cabello corto castaño, con flequillo y lacio, usaba un pantalón de mezclilla obscura y una blusa halter color champagne que la tela era de encaje, mostrando su hermosa espalda, y unos manolo blanik del mismo color de la blusa, los tacones debían ser de unos 10 cm. Chiharu usaba unos mayones de color negro, y un blusón amarillo con escote en forma de corazón, y unas mangas bombachas, sus zapatos eran unas zapatillas negras de tacón, su peinado consistía en dos coletas, su cabello castaño brillaba mucho y traía unos listones de color negro.

Tomoyo su vestuario consistía en un vestido de tirantes y escote corazón que tenia de dibujo unos círculos negros y blancos con fondo morado, y usaba unas zapatillas cerradas de color morado, su cabello era un hermoso ondulado con su flequillo bien planchado, su maquillaje consistía en algo sencillo, usaba unos aretes de color negro de plástico.

Y Sakura se encontraba luciendo un hermoso vestido rosa, era strapless y tenia corte A, usaba unas hermosas zapatillas de color blanco, eran abiertas de enfrente y atrás, su cabello era todo lacio al igual que su flequillo que le llegaba a media espalda, su maquillaje era muy sencillo pero la hacia lucir muy bella, usaba unos aretes de plata que hacían juego con su collar y pulsera, sus uñas de los pies como de las manos estaban pintadas.

* * *

Las jóvenes salieron contentas con su apariencia y decidieron ir ala fiesta de su amiga que se suponía que ya tenia media hora de haber empezado, se fueron en la limosina de Tomoyo, después de unos veinte minutos llegaron a la residencia Sasaki. El lugar era muy bonito, claro la familia Sasaki era adinerada no tanto como la de Tomoyo o Shaoran, pero si lo suficiente para tener en su casa una piscina, donde la mayoría de la gente se encontraba, las jóvenes entraron, la música se podía escuchar por toda la casa, las jóvenes fueron directo a donde estaba su amiga, que lucia igual de bellas que ellas, traía un pantalón negro pegado y una blusa de botones roja de seda, con unas zapatillas rojas con negro.

"Hola chicas" dijo Rika saludando a cada una de beso "Pasen y sírvanse lo que quiera, que hay de todo" y con eso guiño el ojo, y las demás se rieron, por que si había de todo.

Había pasado como una hora de que la gente había llegado, el ambiente era muy entretenido y divertido, todo mundo estaba platicando, bailando y tomando, Sakura se encontraba con sus amigas platicando mientras bebían un poco de cerveza, todo estaba muy animado aunque la joven ojiverde a cada rato se la pasaba revisando su reloj y su celular, Tomoyo noto ese comportamiento repetitivo de la joven hasta que se canso de verla así y pregunto "¿Qué sucede Saki?"

"Que ya ha pasado rato y Shaoran no llega, y me preocupa que no venga" dijo la joven algo cabizbaja

Tomoyo le puso su mano en el hombro derecho y con una sonrisa "No te preocupes, vendrá"

"Como sabes eso" dijo la joven desconcertada ante la seguridad de su amiga

"Tu ya lo veras, el vendrá" y con esto le dio un sorbo a su vaso que tenia cerveza

Y no pasaron muchos minutos para cuando dos jóvenes entraron a la fiesta, uno era Shaoran que se encontraba vestido con una camiseta verde, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unas botas, estaba algo despeinado pero aun así se veía muy sexy, bueno eso fue lo que pensó Sakura, y después la joven vio al otro joven que no lograba conocer, este joven también se veía muy bien, estaba vestido con una camisa tipo polo azul cielo, y unos pantalones de mezclilla color obscura, traía unos tenis adidas blancos, usaba lentes, que cubrían unos hermosos ojos azules, su cabello era lacio, algo largo, estaba bueno muy bueno.

Shaoran y el joven se acercaron a Sakura y sus amigas para saludarla "Hola Sakura" dijo Shaoran y con un saludo general les dijo hola a las otras, mientras que el otro joven se quedo callado, "Y que Li no nos vas a presentar a tu amigo" dijo Rika viendo al joven como si lo quisiera desvestir con la vista

"Pues todas ustedes ya lo conocen, es Hiraguizawa"

La impresión fue enorme para las jóvenes al ver que ese adonis que estaba con Shaoran era Eriol, era algo increíble, Sakura no podía creerlo, era algo totalmente impactante e inesperado.

"Wow, Te ves muy bien Hiraguizawa" Dijo Rika tratando de acercarse mas al joven

"Si, te ves genial" fue lo único que dijo Sakura

* * *

Después de unos minutos ya toda la gente que estaba en la fiesta sabia de la presencia de los dos jóvenes, la mayoría de la población femenina, estaba soltando suspiro por ambos jóvenes, ya que no podía creer en primera que Shaoran Li hubiera asistido a uno de esos eventos, y luego la gran transformación del ñoño de Eriol, que había sorprendido a mas de una, y en esas estaba incluida Sakura, todas las mujeres trataban de acercarse a los jóvenes, pero ambos trataban de alejarse de ellas, mientras se encontraban platicando con Yamazaki el novio de Chiharu, que les estaba a Shaoran sobre la leyenda de la novia decapitada, mientras que Eriol ayudaba a Yamazaki con la historia, Shaoran estaba asombrado por tal relato, no podía creer que tales cosas como asesinatos de esa clase pasaran en Tomoeda, ya que el pensaba que era un pueblo tranquilo, hasta que llego Chiharu y agarro de la oreja a Yamazaki y lo regaño por estar diciendo mentiras. Por lo cual Shaoran se quedo O.o mientras que el joven Eriol se estaba riendo ya que el también le había tomado el pelo siguiendo el relato de Yamazaki a lo cual Shaoran se enojo.

Sakura se encontraba platicando con dos jóvenes del la escuadra de porristas, que le estaban diciendo lo guapo que se veía Shaoran y también Eriol y que no podían creer que alguien como el, fuera tan cautivador, Sakura sonreía complacida al saber que su trabajo estaba dando resultados, pero no a todos le daba alegría que Shaoran y Eriol se encontraran en la fiesta, Ryoga se encontraba en una esquina con sus amigos viendo de mala gana, como todas la jóvenes se le acercaban al chino y al ñoño ese para tratar de conquistarlos, todo eso le producía náuseas y malestar. El joven no estaba nada contento y menos por que veía como el chino platicaba muy a gusto con su ex novia.

Sakura se encontraba muy divertida platicando con Eriol, Tomoyo y Shaoran cuando empieza una canción que le gusta mucho. Y voltea a ver al ambarino con cara suplicante "Me encanta esa canción¿Shaoran bailamos?"

"Ehhh" el joven no sabe que decir, pero antes de que diga algo es arrastrado a la bailar con la joven, Sakura empieza a dar unos movimientos de caderas, acercándose al joven, al principio Shaoran estaba tieso pero después fue agarrando el ritmo de la canción, y cada vez fue acercándose mas a Sakura, hasta que quedaron muy pegados, Sakura le daba la espalda, mientras que Shaoran le estaba tocando la cintura, y luego poco a poco empezaron a bajar pegándose mas y mas, meneándose los dos al mismo ritmo. Todos estaban impresionados por que no esperaban ver a Shaoran bailando así, luego Chiharu empezó a bailar con Yamazaki, Rika con Naoko, y después de un rato Tomoyo jalo a Eriol y bailaron claro que no tan pegados como Shaoran y Sakura.

Sakura estaba metida en la canción que ni siquiera se fijaba de lo que hacia, ya viendo de frente al joven puso su manos alrededor de su cuello, y el joven ambarino nunca le quito sus manos de la cintura de la porrista ojiverde, realmente se veía muy bien bailando juntos, se podía notar que había cierta electricidad entre ellos dos, algo que fue notado por Ryoga que no estaba nada feliz, estaba mirando atentamente a los jóvenes bailar mientras se tomaba su cerveza, de repente alguien se le acerco y dijo "Que bien se ven, no crees"

Ryoga volteo para encontrarse a Hitomi que estaba sonriendo malintencionadamente, "Cállate, quieres" dijo molesto

"uyyy al parecer toque un punto sensible, mi querido Ryoga, por que no entiendes que lo tuyo con Kinomoto ya paso"

"De hecho, no puedo creer que deje a Sakura por una basura como tu" Este comentario despertó la ira en la joven capitana, por lo cual dijo "Sakura jamás te va hacer caso, por que para ella tu eres peor que yo" y con esto la joven se fue, mientras Ryoga seguía viendo a Sakura bailar "Vas a volver a ser mía" mientras aplastaba con su mano el vaso en el que antes estaba bebiendo.

* * *

Pasaron casi mas de una hora bailando, hasta que Shaoran se alejo de la pista, se fue a sentar a un lugar solo, apartados de los demás, se encontraba cerca de la piscina ya que todos estaban dentro de la casa, Shaoran se sentó a ver las estrellas pensando en lo sucedido hace rato, mientras bailaba con Sakura, no se sentía bien digo el había ido al a fiesta por Meiling la cual no se apareció, eso lo había puesto algo triste, pero el bailar con su vecina fue una experiencia totalmente nueva para el, algo que aunque le costaba decirle le había gustado, además hubo algo en su mirada, no sabia como describirlo, pero lo sintió, era como una electricidad que te recorría por todo el cuerpo. Algo que estaba seguro, cambiaria su manera de sentir.

_Continuara _

**Nota de la autora: Hola a todos, aquí les tengo el nuevo capitulo, no es tan largo pero la verdad es que esta semana estuve muy ocupada ayudando como staff en la metrocom de mi cuidad, y la verdad fueron dos días de pura chinga, en los cuales sentí músculos de mis piernas que no sabia que existían, y bueno después de estar ahí todo el día, fuimos al final tratadas muy mal, una amiga y yo, y la verdad puedo decir que no me quedaron ganas de participar, ni de ir como espectadora. **

**Bueno platicando del capitulo que les pareció el nuevo look de Eriol??? O de la manera en la que Shaoran o Sakura bailaron, tal vez este Cáp. no tenga muchas cosas, pero es el preámbulo para todo lo que sigue.**

**Bueno espero subir pronto, porque ahora va a ser mas difícil ya que me voy a meter a trabajar y pues haber como me acomodo para que me de tiempo. Así que no se preocupen tendrán los demás capítulos.**

**aLeirBagPotteR**


	6. Sentimientos y Verdades

**De Sapo a Principe Verde**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de CCS no son propiedad mía, sino de Clamp, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tiene el propósito de entretener a la los lectores.**

"…" _**diálogos**_

'…' _**pensamientos**_

_**(…) notas de la autora**_

… _**flashback …**_

**Capitulo 6: Sentimientos y Verdades**

Era ya lunes, se sentía una atmósfera rara, podías reconocer en ella el olor de la humedad, no, no era eso, era mas como un olor a extrañeza como una confusión de sentimientos, el día de hoy las cosas no pintaban muy bien para Sakura Kinomoto, la joven se encontraba en la clase de ingles, sentada viendo hacia la ventana donde podía ver como los cerezos caían, uno por uno, podía escuchar de fondo la voz de su maestra enseñándoles el pasivo y el activo, Sakura no tenia interés alguno en escuchar la clase, mientras veía el paisaje que le proporcionaba la ventana hacia garabatos en su cuaderno.

Esta clase no la llevaba con ninguno de sus amigos, así que era mas fácil evitarlos, el día de hoy simplemente no era un buen día, de hecho era uno de los peores días que pudieron haber sido creados. La clase había terminado, pasaron unos minutos para que la joven pudiera percatarse de eso, la joven tomo sus libros, y saco su ipod de su mochila, se coloco sus audífonos y se puso una canción

**_Such a lonely day  
And it's mine  
The most loneliest day of my life_**

_**Such a lonely day  
Should be banned  
It's a day that I can't stand**_

**_The most loneliest day of my life  
The most loneliest day of my life _**

Sakura, no tenia ganas de entrar a su siguiente clase así que decidió ir a su escondite secreto, se encontraba detrás de los laboratorios, era una tipo placita donde había varios árboles y unas bancas, la joven se acostó en una de ellas y se quedo viendo el cielo, que al igual que ella se veía triste, y desolado, no podía creer sentirse así, pero así era, hasta parecía que todo se ponía de acuerdo para recordarle lo mal que se sentía en esos momentos.

**_Such a lonely day  
Shouldn't exist  
It's a day that I'll never miss_**

Such a lonely day  
And it's mine  
The most loneliest day of my life

And if you go,  
I wanna go with you  
And if you die,  
I wanna die with you  
Take your hand and walk away 

Sakura se encontraba reflexionando cosas, acerca de su vida, de su pasado, de su presente, en especial de su futuro, el cual lucia muy incierto, y tenia miedo, hace mucho que no se sentía así, no le gustaba para nada, pero ya había decidido que hoy iba a tratar de mejorar su día, y que no seria un día solitario.

**_The most loneliest day of my life  
The most loneliest day of my life  
The most loneliest day of my life_**

Such a lonely day  
And it's mine  
It's a day that I'm glad I survived 

_(Lonely Day – System of a Down)_

* * *

Ya era el receso y como de costumbre las porristas que eran del penúltimo grado se encontraban sentadas en la mesa dos, claro que últimamente habían sucedido ciertos cambios o bueno adiciones, Shaoran Li el chico nuevo se encontraba sentado en la mesa, la cual era vista por casi todas las mujeres de la escuela ya que después de la fiesta en casa de Rika Sasaki, Shaoran se había convertido en un hombre muy deseado. Pero también la sorpresa de la fiesta es que Eriol Hiraguizawa había cambiado de look, pero la mayor sorpresa fue que este no le duro, ya que a la escuela estaba vestido como siempre, el típico ñoño, lo cual sorprendió a todas, en especial a Rika, que ya no estaba tan cariñosa con el joven Eriol, y si muy decepcionada, pero algo que no había cambiado, era Yamazaki que se encontraba muy animado platicando con Shaoran sobre las reglas de la escuela, realmente unas reglas muy absurdas, pero Shaoran le estaba creyendo y mas cuando Eriol también ayudo a Shaoran a cerciorase que eran ciertas, hasta que Chiharu se percato de lo que su novio estaba haciendo y fue directamente a jalarle la oreja y llevárselo con ella por comida. 

Sakura no se encontraba en la mesa como de costumbre, ya que en esos momentos estaba en la sala de maestros con Meiling, ya que cuando la joven se decidía a ir a comer con sus amigos la joven hija del director, la llamo y le pidió ayuda con unas cuantas decoraciones para el baile, la jóvenes estaba abriendo varias cajas y escogiendo cuales iba a usarse, Sakura estaba muy atentan a su tarea de buscar cierto tipo de decoración y en eso Meiling voltea a verla con mucha atención hasta que la joven se atreve a hablarle

"Oye Kinomoto, - ante su llamado la joven voltea – que tienes que ver tu con Shaoran Li"

"A que te refieres con eso" dijo esto evadiendo la pregunta de Meiling

"Tu sabes a lo que me refiero, que tienes que ver tu con el" dijo mas insistente y viéndola fijamente a los ojos, Sakura no aguanto esto y voltea a ver la caja con las decoraciones

"Solo somos amigos, eso es todo, lo único es que lo estoy ayudando a adaptarse a su vida aquí, eso es todo" dijo Sakura tratando de que eso sonara lo mas autentico posible

Meiling se quedo un rato como que meditándolo hasta que por fin se atrevió a decirle a la joven Kinomoto que era lo que pensaba "La verdad pienso que no me dices la verdad, creo que tú sientes algo hacia Shaoran"

A Sakura no le había gustado mucho que Meiling llamara al joven chino por su nombre, sintió un retorcijón en el estomago. "Mira la verdad es que no se por que lo dices, pero yo no siento nada hacia_**Shaoran**_ – remarcando el nombre del joven de mirada otoñal – y en todo caso que lo sintiera no es asunto tuyo, o acaso te gusta Shaoran" dijo Sakura a la defensiva

En el momento en que Meiling abrió la boca para responderle a la joven porrista, alguien abrió la puerta del salón donde se encontraban era Naoko "Ay que bueno que las halle, Meiling tengo algunas ideas que creo que pueden servir para el baile"

En eso, Sakura sintiendo que su presencia no se necesitaba y se paro, de donde estaba sentada, guardo unas cosas en la caja y se despidió de las jóvenes.

* * *

El día había pasado sin mucha novedad, Shaoran se encontraba en el teatro, no había nadie, y pues decidió tomar una guitarra que estaba ahí, y toco una melodía que hace mucho tiempo que no tocaba, era una canción para alguien de quien se iba a enamorar profundamente, esta melodía ya que no tenia letra, la había compuesto hace dos años, lo hizo un día que se había molestado con su madre, por varias cosas que acontecían en esos momentos de su vida, el joven se había cerrado en su habitación tomo su guitarra que había sido un regalo de su padre, el ultimo que este le había hecho antes de morir, por lo tanto era su tesoro mas preciado, el joven empezó a tocar una melodía que le salía del alma y decidió que algún día le pondría letra cuando conociera a la mujer de su vida. Aunque en esos momentos de componer la melodía se rió, ya que estaba siendo muy cursi, y eso no iba nada con el. 

Shaoran se carcajeó de los recuerdos, de cómo había pensado en que era cursi esa melodía, y decidió que en estos momentos de su vida, era bueno retomar esa melodía, aunque no estaba seguro de la letra, y si esta era para Meiling por que aunque se interesaba por la joven, sentía que algo faltaba y no sabia que era, pero tenia que pasar mas tiempo con la joven, el día de hoy no había habido reunión del comité para el baile, aunque las cosas ya iban mejor, ya tenían lo de las mesas y arreglos, esto gracias a Sakura y Meiling, faltaban algunos detalles, aunque faltaba uno muy importante la banda, pero aun no sabían que tipo de música iba a haber en la fiesta.

El joven de mirada otoñal, empezó a tratar de ponerle letra a su melodía y después de un rato, toda su inspiración comenzó a fluir.

_**Te amo sin miedo**_

_**Te amo cobarde**_

_**Te amo sin tiempo**_

_**Te amo que hago**_

_**Yo sé**_

_**Te perderé**_

_**Te amo dormida**_

_**Te amo en silencio**_

_**Te amo mi vida**_

_**Te amo lo siento**_

_**Y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer**_

_**En cuanto cruces la puerta**_

_**Te voy a perder**_

_(Te voy a perder – Alejandro Fernández) _

Y en esos momentos la puerta del teatro es abierta, donde Shaoran alza la vista y se encuentra a la joven Kinomoto viéndolo fijamente, "ohh Shaoran estas aquí, pensé que estaba Tomoyo, bueno iré a buscarla" dando la vuelta

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto el joven, haciendo que Sakura se sacara completamente de onda, ante la pregunta del joven. Y volteándolo a ver "¿Por qué preguntas esto?"

"Por que hoy te vi distraída en calculo – pensándolo – bueno mas de lo normal"

Sakura camino hacia el joven, que el estaba en el escenario, mientras que ella había entrado por la puerta de los espectadores donde estaban todos los asientos, la joven llego a al escenario y subió por unas escaleras que estaban de lado derecho, y se sienta a lado del joven chino.

"No, lo que pasa es que no me sentía bien antes, me dolía la cabeza, eso es todo"

"¿Segura?" pregunto el joven Li no muy convencido

"Si, y mejor cambiemos el tema, y dime que era esa canción que estabas tocando"

"Ah – O//O – no era nada, solo eran palabras que se me ocurrieron en ese momento, nada en especial" dijo tratándose de convencer

"hahaha, ay Shaoran deberías ver tu cara en este momento, es un momento kodak, hahaha" dijo esto riéndose la joven porrista

Y es que el joven chino, tenia una expresión apenada y muy roja, cosa que a Sakura se le había hecho tierna, la joven ojiverde se había dado cuenta que con el tiempo el joven había empezado a quitar la coraza que siempre traía todo el tiempo, cuando lo había conocido, se sentía bien, ya que pensaba que estaba realmente haciendo un cambio positivo al joven.

"bueno, mejor voy dejar la guitarra de donde la agarre, ya que pronto abra ensayo de coro" diciendo esto el joven se para a donde deja la guitarra que esto era fuera del escenario, donde estaban todas las cosas de utilería del grupo de teatro, Sakura va y lo sigue, y después de un rato de meditarlo, mientras el joven ponía donde estaba la guitarra, decidió decirle algo.

"Shaoran … yo" y en esto los jóvenes escuchan ruidos, y se callan, para ver a dos jóvenes entrando por el otro lado contrario del escenario, Shaoran y Sakura se escondieron tras las cortinas del escenario, viendo todo lo que sucedía en este.

Los jóvenes que se encontraban en el escenario estaban muy cariñosos el uno con el otro, abrazándose mientras se daban varios besos, el joven sujetaba a la joven para besarla con mas pasión, se veía como este subía y bajaba sus manos por el cuerpo de la joven para poder repasar varias veces la forma de sus curvas, mientras la joven lo sujetaba fuertemente del cuello.

Sakura veía muy atenta la escena, aunque todavía no lograba distinguir a las personas que estaban ahí, aunque la joven tenia el cabello negro y ondulado, y después de pensarlo tenia un presentimiento de saber quien era, y este presentimiento fue confirmado cuando los jóvenes se dejaron de abrazar ya la joven se volteo, era nada mas y nada menos que Tomoyo, su mejor amiga, pero eso no era lo mas impresionante de todo, sino quien era el joven que le acompañaba, era nada mas y nada menos que Eriol, como era posible que Tomoyo le hubiera ocultado esto a ella, se suponía que eran las mejores amigas de toda la vida, las mejores amigas no se ocultaban cosas de ese tipo, y menos cuando el ñoño de la escuela te anda manoseando toda.

"no puedo creerlo, como es posible esto" dijo Sakura sorprendida, mientras el joven Li se reía esto.

"Shhhh, deja escuchar lo que están diciendo" Shaoran dijo esto mientras estaba muy interesando en la conversación que tenían los jóvenes

Eriol, hoy que se encontraba ya con el mismo look de siempre, fue con Tomoyo y la abrazo, aunque la joven estaba extraña "Que te sucede mi pastelito" le pregunto el joven

"Que no me gusto nada, como te veían las tipas en la fiesta de Rika, en especial esta, tu eres mío, y de nadie mas"

"Pero si tu fuiste la de la idea de que fuera así, por que ahora te pones toda celosa"

"Yo se que fue mi idea, pero no me gusta. Tu eres MI NOVIO" Sakura al escuchar tal revelación de su amiga no podía creerlo, estaba entre asqueada y triste

"Si, pero dime, hasta cuando estaremos así, digo creo que ya es tiempo de que le digamos a todos sobre nosotros" Tomoyo puso una cara de no muy contenta

"Este… no lo se Eriol, digo no se como se lo tomarían mis amigas, en especial Sakura, tu sabes como es ella, además como se lo diría, _'Sakura adivina que, soy novia de Eriol desde hace 7 meses'_… digo no creo que se lo tome bien"

Sakura sintió como un balde de agua fría le caía por el cuerpo, 7 MESES!!!! 7 MALDITOS MESES SU MEJOR AMIGA LE HABIA MENTIDO, POR 7 MESES, TOMOYO HABIA ACTUADO DE LA MANERA DE SIEMPRE, siendo indiferente con Eriol, dejando que su novio se sentara en una mesa diferente, la ojiverde, se sentía de alguna manera traicionada por su amiga, digo esas cosas no se ocultan.

Y en ese momento se dio cuenta que ambas jóvenes por muy amigas que dijeran que eran, había una gran abismo entre ellas que las separaba, y no es solo por que Tomoyo le mintiera sobre eso, si no por cosas que Sakura también había hecho que nadie sabia.

"Oye estas bien" pregunto Shaoran al ver la reacción de Sakura al descubrir el romance entre Tomoyo y Eriol

"No, sabes creo que mejor me voy a mi casa, no tengo ganas de seguir aquí"

"Te acompaño" dijo rápidamente el joven al ver el estado tan deteriorable que estaba la joven.

"Gracias, pero no hace falta, además tu tienes coro"

"No importa, además no creo que me extrañen mucho" Sakura se rió un poco, Shaoran se llevo al a joven por una de las salidas de emergencias que estaban en el lado donde ellos estaban así para no ser vistos por la pareja.

* * *

_**(Si pueden aqui pongan de fondo la melodia de purachina en piano que esta en el CD 4 de CCS)**_

Los jóvenes, salieron de la escuela, y fueron caminando hacia la dirección de sus casas, el trayecto del camino fue callado, como Sakura quería llegar rápido a su casa tomo otra ruta desconocida para el joven Li, pero aun así este la siguió. Ya después de varios minutos la joven vio un parque, con un gran pingüino azul, con corona en su cabeza en medio del parque.

"¿Podemos charlar en el parque?" dijo la joven con una gran tristeza en sus ojos

Shaoran al verla en ese estado, no dudo en decirle que si, y entraron, vieron unos columpios vacíos, en si, no había nadie a esta hora en el parque, cosa que era muy raro ya que este parque era muy popular entre la gente de Tomoeda, se llamaba el parque pingüino, por el pingüino que se encontraba ahí que era conocido como el Rey pingüino, a Sakura este le gustaba mucho, cuando era pequeña jugaba mucho en el.

Se sentaron en los columpios, estuvieron un rato sentados en ellos sin decir, nada hasta que la joven Sakura se armo de valor y empezó a hablar

"Shaoran ¿Te acuerdas de Yukito verdad?" pregunto la joven

"Si, es el chavo que te gusta¿no?"

"Si, es el" dijo esto con una tristeza enorme

"¿Qué pasa con el?"

"El día de ayer, le confesé a Yukito que lo quería mucho" Al escuchar esto Shaoran se sorprendió demasiado, ya que no lo esperaba y sintió algo, una sensación en el estomago que no supo describir, pero no le había gustado.

"Ya veo" dijo esto el joven ambarino mientras veía el suelo.

"Pero Yukito solo me volteo a ver con ternura y me dio a entender que el no era el indicado para mi." Shaoran voltea a verla y solo sale un "ahh"

"El me dijo que no podía corresponderme esos sentimientos, por que aunque era una gran chica, el… se iba a ir de Tomoeda, por que le habían dado una beca para ir hacer su maestría a Osaka, y que el no iba a volver… Me dijo que este era su sueño, y que estaba feliz"

Shaoran no dijo nada, para que la joven continuara "Entonces lo pensé, y me di cuenta que tenia razón, que el tenia que cumplir sus sueños – En eso Sakura voltea a ver a Li y le da una sonrisa – Pero sabes también me di cuenta que Yukito quiere a otra persona, bueno creo que siempre lo supe, esa persona es muy cercana a mi, y pienso que ese ser siente algo extraordinario por Yukito, que significa mucho para el, Eso me hizo reflexionar un poco sobre el asunto y me di cuenta que mientras Yukito sea feliz es mas que suficiente, digo no es necesario que lo sea conmigo. Recuerdo que Tomoyo me dijo que ella seria una chica muy feliz siempre y cuando su ser querido lo sea – dijo esto algo triste y pensando en lo de hace rato, el joven Li la veía muy atento – Yo también estuve de acuerdo eso, mientras yo lo veía feliz yo también lo seré.

La joven Sakura se detuvo un momento el joven chino podía ver como esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda se tornaban un poco cristalazos "sin embargo, no entiendo por que empecé a sentir con una gran tristeza y un gran deseo de llorar – en estos momentos la lagrimas salían de los ojos de Sakura – Pero pensé que si mostraba aquel dolor frente a Yukito el se sentiría un poco incomodo" Y fue en esos momentos en que Sakura se rompió a llorar, se agacho y sus lagrimas salían a borbotones de ella, al ver eso Shaoran sintió una gran impotencia, ya que no le gustaba ver al a gente sufrir, en especial a ella, no sabia porque, pero no podía verla así, era algo totalmente insoportable, ya que sentía que personas como ella no merecían sentirse así.

Shaoran ya no pudo resistirlo se para del columpio, enfrente de la joven y Sakura levanta la cara para limpiarse una de sus lagrimas mientras dice "Ay no, no se porque empecé a llorar, que absurdo, si entendí muy bien lo que me quiso decir Yukito, lo único que quiero es verlo feliz sin importar lo que suceda"

En eso Shaoran se precipita para decir "Lo Sabes" en eso dándole un pañuelo azul con unas rayas blancas que hace unos momentos había sacado del pantalón, la joven sube su cabeza para mirar al joven "Se que tu lo has comprendido"

En esos momentos Sakura toma el pañuelo, envolviendo con sus dos manos al joven chino, este sintiendo calido, era algo que nunca había experimentado en su vida, la joven se para ya teniendo el pañuelo en sus manos y sonríe "Gracias" y con esto agacha la cabeza y la pone contra el pecho del joven "Yukito no quería lastimarme y para darme ánimos me dijo que algún día encontrare a esa persona que significa mucho para mi y que esa persona extraordinaria en el mundo me corresponderá y me amara como nadie en este mundo" diciendo esto seguían cayendo las lagrimas al suelo.

Shaoran le pone a Sakura sus manos sobre los hombros de esta y le dice "Ojala que lo encuentres" para después acercar su cabeza a la de la joven cerro los ojos por un momento y con una gran paz y serenidad le dijo "Descuida, te aseguro que lo encontraras" al decirle esto Sakura se sintió aliviada, y con esperanza de que lo que le decía Shaoran era cierto.

"Gracias"

_Continuara_

**Notas de autora: Yeiii por fin ya de regreso, enserio que este fue el capitulo mas difícil de escribir, y lo mas raro es que ya sabia de que se iba a tratar, y tenia ya todo pensando cosa rara, ya que siempre se me ocurren en la marcha, pero este capitulo namas no se me quería escribir, ya que pase como tres días tratando de escribirlo, además de que he andado cansada por trabajo, y novio XD.**

**Y lo peor del asunto es que ahora me cambiaron mi horario que antes era de 8-12 y ahora me lo pusieron de 1-5 pm que horror, pero bueno, lo que uno tiene que hacer para ganar dinero ;D**

**Y hablando del capitulo que les pareció, se me hizo un capitulo muy shido y me encanto como quedo, en especial el final, que fue una de las escenas que considero clásica dentro de CCS, y espero que ustedes sepan cual es, y díganme que tal eso de Eriol y Tomoyo, jaja 7 meses de novios y nadie lo sabia:O haber que cosas mas sucederan después!!!**

**Bueno ya saben si no recibo mas de 5 reviews no actualizo!!!**

**aLeirBagPotteR**


	7. El verdadero Shaoran

**De Sapo a Principe Verde**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de CCS no son propiedad mía, sino de Clamp, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tiene el propósito de entretener a la los lectores.**

"…" _**diálogos**_

'…' _**pensamientos**_

_**(…) notas de la autora**_

… _**flashback …**_

**Capitulo 7: El mundo de Shaoran**

La joven veía desde la distancia, la escena conmovedora de la despedida, de su padre con cierto joven de cabellos grises y gafas, sus ojos trataban de seguir mirando la escena pero les fue imposible, ya no soportaba eso, y decidió meterse a su casa, pero antes de eso, el joven de cabellos grises, se le acerca a la joven ojiverde, y esta le dio una sonrisa entre triste e incomoda al joven. El joven también le respondió con una sonrisa triste.

"Bueno, Solo quiero despedirme de ti Sakura" dijo el joven Yukito

Y en eso, Sakura dejo atrás sus sentimientos de incomodidad, y se abalanzo al joven dándole un abrazo cariñoso, y este le respondió del a misma manera, Sakura sentía que ahora todo iba a estar mejor, y que ahora realmente estaba feliz por Yukito y su nueva vida, y todo esto tenia que darle las gracias a Shaoran por haberla escuchado el día de ayer.

"Que te vaya muy bien, no olvides escribirnos"

El joven se rió, "No, como crees, les mandare cartas al menos una por semana, además estaré aquí para navidad" El joven se detuvo a pensar lo siguiente y continuo para decir "Y espero que para ese entonces ya me presentes al chavo que te merece"

Sakura sonrío, y le dio un abrazo mas fuerte y un beso en la mejilla "Gracias por todo, te aprecio mucho"

Y con esto se despidió del joven, vio como su ex-amor platónico se iba en el carro de su padre, que era conducido por el hermano de la ojiverde, para llevar a Tsukishiro a la estación de trenes, donde ellos se despedirían a su manera.

* * *

Se encontraba sentada en la cafetería, no sabia realmente lo que sucedía, pero sentía que algo no estaba bien, miro su reloj, iba a llegar tarde la persona con la que había quedado de verse en ese lugar, pero la verdad es que no le sorprendía en lo mas mínimo ya que ella era así, muy impuntual, pero eso no la molestaba ya se había acostumbrado.

El joven mesero fue a darle la carta, mientras la joven revisaba los aperitivos que el lugar ofrecía recordaba lo que había sucedido hace unas horas…

_Flash back_

_La joven se encontraba dormida en su cama queen size, estaba muy divertida soñando que estaba esquiando con su novio, aunque su novio parecía un tanto torpe, ella se encontraba divertida ante la poca habilidad atlética de su novio. _

_En esos momentos siente que alguien la zangolotea la joven abre los ojos para encontrarse con unos ojos cafés, era una de sus sirvientas que traía el teléfono._

"_Disculpe Señorita Tomoyo, pero le hablan por teléfono y dicen que es urgente"_

_Tomoyo abrió demasiado sus hermosos ojos amatistas ante la sorpresa, "Gracias Kana" y con eso toma el teléfono, la sirvienta sale de los aposentos de la joven._

"_Diga…"_

"_Tomoyo…Soy Sakura"_

_Tomoyo al escuchar la voz de su amiga se calma y pone la voz con la que siempre le habla a su amiga "Ay Sakurita eres tu, dime que haces levantada – voltea a ver su reloj- a las 6 de la mañana, te caíste de la cama o que"_

"_mmm ¬¬ … no, lo que sucede es que hoy se fue Yukito, y vino a despedirse de nosotros"_

"_Oh eso no me lo habías contando, dime que paso" dijo con un tono de voz que se notaba que estaba muy interesada en saber sobre lo sucedido_

"_Hablaremos eso otro día, te hablo por otra cosa,¿ te parece bien que vayamos a desayunar antes de ir a la escuela, en la cafetería que esta a una cuadra del parque pingüino?"_

"_Ah claro, a que horas nos vemos"_

"_Nos vemos a las 8, ya vez que hoy no tenemos calculo, así que no habrá problema"_

"_Ah si" dijo recordando que hoy no iría su maestro de calculo_

"_Bueno entonces nos vemos allá, bye"_

"_Si, ciao"_

_Tomoyo colgó el teléfono. Se para de su cama y fue directamente a bañarse ya que aunque tenia tiempo de sobra, prefería arreglarse ya, no tenia nada que hacer además el sueño se le había ido._

_Fin de Flash back_

En esos momentos Tomoyo ve a lo lejos a su amiga, que parecía que venia corriendo, la joven amatista alza la mano para que su amiga la vea donde se encuentra sentada, Sakura ve a su amiga y se va a sentar con ella.

La joven baja la cabeza respirando agitadamente, mientras Tomoyo la ve algo divertida "Ahh – respirando – lo siento – respirando – mucho, - inhala, saca aire – se me hizo algo tarde"

"No te preocupes, acabo de llegar" le dio una sonrisa

"Ahh que bueno, estaba preocupada de llegar muy tarde"

"Saki, te conozco así que no te preocupes se que llegas tarde"

O//O Sakura se apeno por eso, su amiga tenia razón, siempre llegaba tarde, era un mal habito que no se le quitaba, y creía que solo aumentaba con el tiempo.

"jeje bueno, eso no era de lo que te quiera hablar" ya poniéndose seria la joven. Y haciendo que su amiga también se pusiera igual.

"Sakura, dime que pasa"

La ojiverde tomo aire, al parecer buscaba una manera de cómo decirle las cosas a su amiga Tomoyo "Tomoyo, lo se todo, se lo tuyo con Eriol"

El silencio reino por la mesa durante unos minutos ninguna de las dos jóvenes dijeron nada, Sakura por que esperaba que su amiga dijera algo, y Tomoyo por que estaba muy shockeada ante la noticia.

Después de un rato Tomoyo por fin pudo articular unas palabras a su amiga "Como lo supiste" dijo esto viendo abajo y con voz baja

"Los vi, ayer en el teatro, ustedes no se dieron cuenta pero ahí estábamos Shaoran y yo, y vimos lo que hicieron – dijo esto algo apenada- vi cuando se besaron y escuche lo que dijiste"

"Sakura, este yo…" Tomoyo trababa de buscar una manera de contárselo a su amiga pero en eso es interrumpida por su amiga

"No te preocupes, yo lo entiendo – le sonríe – se por que lo hiciste, y no te preocupes no estoy enojada, anoche lo estuve, pero hoy ya no, Shaoran me hizo entender muchas cosas ayer así que no te preocupes" dijo esto ultimo muy tranquila

Tomoyo al ver a su amiga así, dio un suspiro mezclado entre alivio y tristeza "La verdad es que yo no quería que te enteraras así, siempre quise decírtelo, pero cada vez que quería no se, parecía que no se podía o me daba pena, y con el tiempo era mas difícil decirlo"

Sakura le tomo la mano a su amiga, y con una sonrisa muy tierna le dijo "Sabes se por que lo escondiste, se como me he portado últimamente, siento que me he estado concentrando demasiado en ser miss popularidad, y mas con que quiero ser capitana, y siempre digo que tengo que cuidar mi imagen, sabes lo gracioso es que siempre he odiado la manera de ser de Hitomi y Ryoga, y me he dado cuenta que me comporto de la misma manera que ellos, por lo tanto creo que soy peor …"

"Claro que no, tu no te pareces en nada a ellos, distas demasiado a ellos, no te preocupes, y no te sientas mal"

Las amigas se sonrieron y dieron por terminado el asunto, Sakura le empezó a comentar a Tomoyo sobre lo sucedido con Yukito, de cómo Shaoran la había ayudado, las dos amigas conversaban muy alegres, hasta que vieron la hora que era, y se dieron cuenta que tenían que irse a la escuela, Tomoyo hablo a su chofer para que pasaran por ellas, en unos minutos, las dos amigas se encontraban en la escuela.

* * *

Sakura ya llego a la hora de Francés, donde se encontraba Chiharu, y las dos jóvenes se sentaron juntas como era su costumbre en esa clase.

Las dos jóvenes estuvieron platicando como siempre lo hacían en esa clase, la verdad es que Sakura tenia que poner atención a Francés ya que no era su fuerte al igual que las matemáticas pero no le importaba, prefería platica con su amiga era mucho mas divertido, las jóvenes platicaron de cosas triviales, hasta que Chiharu saco el tema del viaje de este fin de semana.

"Y dime Saki, ya pediste permiso para el viaje a la playa" pregunto la novia de Yamazaki

"Ehh – dijo algo distraída – ahh si, ya hable con mi padre y me dijo que estaba bien, al que no le gusto la idea fue a mi hermano, pero el no importa"

"Ahh que bien¿Y viene este Li?"

Buena pregunta, se quedo pensando Sakura, eso no lo tenia contemplado pero ya que lo mencionaba su amiga, pensó que no seria tan mala idea, digo Shaoran la había ayudado mucho últimamente, además seria divertido, y de alguna manera pensó que lo quería ayudar, así que no solo lo invitaría a el, también a Meiling, aunque la joven no fuera mucho de su agrado.

"Si – dijo esto con una sonrisa – y además creo que también invitare a Meiling"

"Estas segura, digo… Meiling, no se, ella bueno tu sabes como es ella"

"Si lo se, pero se lo debo a Shaoran, así que pues la aguantaremos el fin de semana"

"ok, todo sea por ti, Saki" y la ojiverde sonrió. Estaba determinada a juntar a la hija del director con el chino.

* * *

Para la hora del almuerzo, mas de la mitad de la escuela se había enterado de la relación entre Tomoyo y Eriol, ya que ahora se les veía agarrados de las manos en público, Tomoyo se mostraba muy afectuosa ante todos, con su novio. Sakura se encontraba sonriendo, mientras Rika no le dio mucha gracia.

"Ashh, no se por que Tomoyo nunca dijo nada sobre Eriol, y yo que quería con el"

"Bueno, yo te lo dije" dijo Naoko con un cara de superioridad

Sakura puso atención ante lo dicho "Tu ya lo sabias"

"Ehh no, pero lo sospechaba, se me hacia raro que Tomoyo se quisiera pasar tanto tiempo en el teatro, ensayando, y muchas veces también me di cuenta que Eriol estaba ahí a esas horas de los "ensayos" de Tommy… así que como que me lo suponía"

"Wow, eres muy observadora Naoko" dijo Sakura sorprendida, se sentía un poco tonta al no haberse dado cuenta, de eso, digo ella era la mejor amiga de Tomoyo, tenia que cuidar mas su relación con los demás, ya que últimamente lo único que estaba en su mente era la apuesta con Hitomi, que hace mucho que no hacia apariciones sociales con Shaoran, lo bueno es que venia el viaje que organizaba el comité estudiantil, así que irían y lo bueno es que ese viaje era de las cosas mas cool que habían, ya que las personas que iban eran por que eran ALGUIEN, así que estaba bien. Y lo bueno era que como lo organizaba el comité, Shaoran no se iba a poner negar.

* * *

"Bueno ahora todo mundo sabe sobre lo de Tomoyo y tu" le dijo Shaoran al joven ingles

"Si, Tomoyo me dijo que ya que Sakura lo sabia, no había necesidad de ocultarlo" dijo esto mientras se encontraba leyendo un libro

"Y tu que opinas, sobre todo esto" le pregunto Shaoran

"Bueno, me sorprendió, pero creo que ya era hora, además siento tarde o temprano me iba a cansar de que todo fuera oculto"

Hubo un momento de silencio, Shaoran saco una armónica de un bolsillo de su pantalón, mientras Eriol siguió concentrado en su lectura, Shaoran se encontraba tocando, y Eriol dejo de leer para verlo un momento y se río.

"Y dime, tu que tal vas con Sakura"

"¿Sakura? … De que hablas" dijo todo sorprendido

"Ay no te hagas Li, tu sabes a que me refiero"

"No pasa nada entre ella y yo O//O… -agacho la cabeza todo sonrojado, mientras Eriol sonreía- solo somos amigos, la que me interesa … tu sabes es Meiling"

"Ahh es cierto "Meiling" haciendo sonar el nombre de la joven de manera especial

"Y dime… ¿iras al viaje?"

"Si, y ya lo he decidido, me le declara a Meiling en el viaje"

Con esto Eriol se quedo sorprendido, pero no dijo nada, y cada uno de los jóvenes siguieron haciendo lo suyo.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en su casa, estaba en su cuarto acostada en su cama mientras escuchaba su iPod, había varias canciones que Tomoyo le había pasado, que probablemente alguna de ellas, las cantarían en el concurso del Coro.

En eso escucha el timbre, la joven baja de su cuarto, para abrir, ya que no había nadie mas en su casa, al abrir la puerta ve a su vecino.

"hola Shaoran, que haces por aquí"

"Lo que sucede, es que tengo boletos para un pequeño concierto que se hará en Muzik Fabril, y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir, conmigo"

La invitación tomo por sorpresa a la joven, pero le pareció buena idea, además estaba aburrida en su casa, y mañana estaría muy ocupada haciendo las maletas para el viaje, así que decidió acompañar al joven

"Ok, solo déjame avisarle a mi papa, y arreglarme¿a que horas es?"

"Es a las 8, yo paso por ti en un rato"

La joven sonrió, y con eso cerro la puerta, apurada ya que tenia como una hora y media para arreglarse y estar lista.

* * *

'OK, OK, este ha sido el peor error de mi vida, como se me ocurrió acompañar a Shaoran a este lugar, esta HORRIBLE, Dios mío, sácame de aquí'

Sakura se encontraba en una especie de bar grunge, la joven veía a todos los que se encontraban ahí, estaban desarreglados, eran en pocas palabras unos desadaptados, y venían en todos colores y tamaños, bueno en todos los colores ni tanto, ya que era puro negro en su mayoría, la gente vestida como si fueran a una fiesta de Halloween, y al ver como venia su acompañante vestido, debió imaginarse que irían a un lugar así.

Shaoran se encontraba con unos pantalones negros, y una playera negra con algún símbolo raro, rojo, podría decirse que estaba muy original su camiseta, otra vez traía delineados sus ojos y sus uñas pintadas de negro.

La joven Kinomoto se sentía muy fuera de lugar y como no iba a ser si se encontraba vestida con un vestido blanco, que usaba unas zapatillas flats, su pelo lo traía suelto y usaba una diadema con un monito del lado derecho. Su maquillaje era sencillo, se veía muy linda. Pero definitivamente no iba con el estilo del lugar. Y la verdad es que la gente se le quedaba viendo, y eso le daba miedo, 'que tal si me hacen algo, pueden que me violen o tal vez me intenten sacrificarme para unos de sus dioses raros' pensó la joven

"Sakura quieres, algo de tomar" le pregunto el joven Li alzando la voz ya que la música era muy estridente y no se podía escuchar mucho.

"Si, gracias"

Los dos jóvenes van hacia la barra, donde el bartender saluda muy amistosamente a Shaoran cosa que sorprendió a la ojiverde

"Hey Li – dijo mientras limpiaba un vaso – que haces por aquí, ya tenia rato sin verte"

"Bueno es que he estado ocupado"

"Ahh – miro a Sakura de una forma peculiar, como burlándose- y que deseas"

"ahh yo quiero una cerveza – volteando a ver a la joven que lo acompañaba – ¿y tu?"

"Ahh yo quiero agua _**embotellada**_" dijo remarcando lo de embotellada

Enseguida los jóvenes tuvieron sus bebidas, y fueron a la pista que aparentemente era ahí donde se iban a poner los asistentes del lugar, luego vio como dos chicas de apariencias algo freakys se acercaban al joven.

"Hola Li" dijo una acercándose y dándole una beso en la mejilla

"Hola LL" dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa y viendo a la otra joven dijo "Y que tu no saludas Kitty"

"hola Li" dijo dándole un abrazo y un beso que no le gustaron nada al a joven Kinomoto, aunque en su mente se estaba riendo ya que como alguien con esa apariencia se podría llamar _**Kitty**_

Las jóvenes se le quedaron viendo a Sakura, como inspeccionarla y la verdad es que su apariencia era muy diferente a la de ellas.

La que se llamaba LL tenia en primera el cabello corto y de color rosa, era alta, y estaba vestida con una gabardina negra y unas botas enormes que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla, sus uñas estaban largas parecía casi garras, pintadas de color negro, y su cara estaba toda pálida, usaba labial negro y sus ojos eran de color azul muy bonito, aunque se notaba algo espelúznate con este maquillaje negro que lo rodeaba y tenia dos perforaciones una en la nariz y otra en su ceja izquierda.

Mientras que Kitty, estaba usando un corsé rojo, con una falda negra que era de encaje, le llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, traía unas zapatillas de ballet pero negras, su cabello era largo y rizado, y estaba pintado de rojo con mechones rosa fiucsa, en su cuello traía una gran cruz de cabeza, sus ojos eran verdes pero mas oscuros que los de la joven, traía delineador negro y sombra de varios tonos de negro y sus labios estaban pintados de rojo.

"Y que no nos vas a presentar a tu 'acompañante'" Pregunto LL viendo con una risita maliciosa a la ojiverde

"Ahh ella es Sakura Kinomoto, es mi vecina y una buena amiga"

"Ahh… pues mucho gusto" dijo Kitty dándole la mano, Sakura dudo pero acepto el saludo

"Mucho gusto" dijo secamente la joven porrista

"Bueno nos vemos, estaremos con los demás, por si quieres venir" dijo esto Kitty y ella y su amiga se despidieron

"¿Quiénes son _**esas**_?" diciendo esas no de muy buena manera

"Ellas son unas amigas mías, las conocí aquí, Kitty fue mi novia hace unos meses" y con eso fue a la pista dejando a Sakura sola, a la joven esta noticia no le había hecho ninguna gracia, ahora entendía muchas cosas.

En esos momentos sale un joven con la misma apariencia que todos en el bar, y dice "Ahora les presentaremos a **Black Shadow**" y en eso todo mundo aplaude y grita eufóricamente, en ese momento salen 4 jóvenes y una joven con la misma apariencia tipo goth de los demás.

"Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes, y ahora les presentaremos esta nueva canción, llamada _**'The Kill'**_ esperamos que sea de su agrado"

Y la banda empieza a tocar y con esto la joven canta:

**_What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do? (Oh, oh)  
What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?_**

**_Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you_**

**_What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?  
You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for?  
I'm not running from you (from you)_**

**_Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you_**

**_I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside.  
Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance.  
I know now, this is who I really am._**

Justo en ese párrafo es cuando la joven Sakura se da cuenta, que esta en el mundo de Shaoran, un mundo al cual ella no conoce, al que no pertenece, había tantas cosas que no conocía sobre el, ahora que lo pensaba el no le había dicho mucho sobre su vida, sobre su pasado, lo poco que sabia era gracias a Wei, fue en ese momento el gran vació que los esperaba, y vio realmente quien era el Shaoran Li.

_Continuara_

**_Notas de la Autora: hola, perdón por el retraso, la verdad es que la semana pasada estuve de floja y no quise escribir nada, y además que cada vez que quería hacerlo siempre encontraba otra cosa que hacer, pero bueno aquí les tengo este capitulo, que tengo que decir que hoy lo escribí todo de 7 p.m. a 1 a.m., claro que entre intervalos, pero ya esta aquí, y la verdad es que este me latió mucho mas que lo que pensaba subir antes._**

**_Bueno solo quiero agradecer sus comentarios a todos, y en especial quiero decirle a alguien que no es que no me gusten los dark, emo, goth y esas personas, no tengo nada contra ellos, en general me agradan, yo antes era asi. Obviamente he crecido y mi manera de ver las cosas no es tan oscura y pesimista como antes. Pero aun asi todavía tengo ahí mis tintes medio darks, algo que puedo decir es que me encanta como se viste, y una de mis tiendas favoritas de toda la vida es hot Topic, y bueno espero que cambies la opinión que tienes de mi, y no estoy discriminando ni nada, solo que mi fic en general el punto de vista que se da es de Sakura y ella por su personalidad piensa así. _**

**_Bueno hablando ya del capitulo, que les pareció la platica de Tomoyo y Sakura, que bueno que no se pelearon y ahora con eso de que Shaoran se le va a declarar a Meiling, y que opinan del verdadero Shaoran y la tal Kitty._**

**_Bueno espero tener el próximo capitulo el domingo!!!_**

**_Nos vemos!!!_**

**_aLeirBagPotteR_**


	8. Sol, arena, mar y Revelaciones Parte 1

**De Sapo a Principe Verde**

**BY: aLeirBagPotteR**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de CCS no son propiedad mía, sino de Clamp, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tiene el propósito de entretener a la los lectores.**

"…" _**diálogos**_

'…' _**pensamientos**_

_**(…) notas de la autora**_

… _**FLASHBACK…**_

**Capitulo 8: Sol, Arena, Mar y Revelaciones Parte 1**

Sakura se encontraba muy apurada, terminando de hacer su maleta, ya que dentro de una hora se iría de viaje, con todos sus amigos, la joven checaba que todo lo que necesitara estuviera, bueno era un viaje de dos días, pero una no sabia que inconvenientes podrían suceder, ya después de checar todo como 4 veces, decidió cerrar su maleta, la joven bajo gritando "Papa se nos hace tarde, ya tenemos que irnos"

Fujitaka que se encontraba en la cocina, estaba cerrando unas cajas, que contenían el almuerzo de la joven Kinomoto, la verdad es que el papa de la joven era muy buen cocinero, todo lo que hacia era una delicia. Mientras que Touya estaba leyendo el periódico "Vaya mounstro, si sigues haciendo ese ruido, harás que los vecinos se quejen, de hecho me sorprende que no lo hagan, ahh claro tenemos al "roquerillo" de a lado" refiriéndose a Shaoran cuando tocaba su guitarra.

"No es un "roquerillo" y yo NO soy un Mounstro" dijo molesta la joven.

"Ya niños, no pelen, Touya ve por la maleta de tu hermana" el joven se paro y fue al cuarto de su hermana, Fujitaka le entrega su almuerzo a la joven y esta le da una sonrisa y un abrazo a su papa, el joven Kinomoto baja y se disponen a ir a la escuela.

Después de unos minutos llegan a la escuela donde están 3 camiones con varias personas, la joven Kinomoto se despide de su papa y su hermano, ya después la joven sube al camión donde se sienta a lado de Tomoyo, mientras en los asientos de atrás están Rika y Naoko, los de alado Shaoran con Eriol, Chiharu y Yamazaki atrás de ellos.

Después fueron al aeropuerto, donde tomaron un vuelo comercial, después de una hora y media llegaron a su destino, la isla de Miyazaki, la verdad es que todos al bajar del avión quedaron maravillados, el lugar era hermoso, se subieron a unos camiones que los llevarían a las cabañas donde se hospedarían, el aeropuerto a las cabañas fueron 30 min. De camino.

Todos bajaron sus cosas, y el gerente del lugar los recibió, donde fueron asignados sus cabañas, Sakura se iba a quedar con Tomoyo y Chiharu. Mientras Rika, Naoko y Meiling iban a estar juntas, y Shaoran, Eriol y Yamazaki en otras.

Después de un rato, que todos terminaron de acomodarse, salieron a conocer el lugar, había una gran piscina que estaba en medio del lugar, las cabañas se encontraban alrededor, y había unas canchas de tenis, básquetbol y fútbol. Y a 10 minutos a pie se encontraba el mall de la cuidad, y a unos metros de ahí la playa donde había unos hermosos riscos donde se podía hacer clavadismo.

La verdad el lugar era hermoso, todo mundo le estaba agradeció con Meiling por haber escogido ese lugar, hasta el grupo de Hitomi la había felicitado por su buen gusto. Cosa que había puesto contenta a la joven. Ya que ella en su mayor parte del tiempo era ignorada por el cuerpo estudiantil, y pensó que al estar de presidenta iba a ser tratada mejor, cosa que no fue cierta, ya que los malos tratos siguieron. Tenía pocos amigos si se les podían llamar. Era amiga de Naoko, Tomoyo, también de Eriol y Shaoran. De todo es grupito con la que menos congeniaba era con Sakura Kinomoto que era el epitome de la niña perfecta y popular a la que todo mundo quería. Muchas veces le había tenido celos, ya que ella tenia muchas de las cosas a las que Meiling le hubiera gustado.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en esos momentos tomando el sol, estaba en una silla acostada, usaba un bikini muy bonito de color blanco era de dos piezas, traía unos lentes también blancos eran unos Chanel que le había regalado Tomoyo en su cumpleaños, la joven se encontraba muy contenta tomando el sol mientras que escuchaba su iPod. Rika se encontraba de su lado derecha y Naoko del izquierdo, al igual que la joven sus amigas tomaban el sol, mientras disfrutaban de las bebidas preparadas en el bar.

Tomoyo estaba en la alberca con Eriol, Chiharu, Yamazaki y Shaoran, que estaban muy animadamente jugando con una pelota, en esos momentos pasa Meiling que a diferencia de ellos, traía un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de botones roja. La joven los vio de reojo y se fue directo al a cabaña.

Mientras que en eso Rika y Sakura se estaban burlando de ella, y hablando de la ropa que traían obvio que esto lo hacían cuchicheando para que nadie las oyera. Sakura se reía a carcajadas, hasta que Shaoran se salio rápidamente de la piscina detrás de la hija del director, cosas que hizo que Sakura frunciera el ceño aunque rápidamente quito la expresión, lo que no supo es que esto fue percibido por Tomoyo y Eriol, que se miraron con un brillo de complicidad.

* * *

La joven de ojos rubíes llego a su cabaña, y se acostó en su cama se puso sus anteojos y saco un libro antes de que lo abriera, tocaron su puerta, la joven se paro y vio al joven Shaoran

"Shaoran que haces aquí" dijo la joven al ver al chino y rápidamente se quito los lentes que se había puesto, ya que nunca dejaba que nadie la viera con lentes.

"Bueno es que he visto que estas apartada de todo mundo y me gustaría – se sonroja – tengo curiosidad de saber por que"

"Ahh es que estoy muy ocupada, tu sabes siendo yo la organizadora tengo que checar que todo este en orden y que nadie tenga comportamientos inadecuados…"

"Ok, comprendo eso, pero aun así creo que deberías venir un rato con nosotros a la alberca"

La joven dudo unos momentos "lo que pasa es que me siento incomoda, no me gusta usar traje de baño… además el que traigo pues… no se, Sakura y sus amigas se burlaran de mi"

"Claro que no, mira tu no te preocupes que nadie se burlara de ti, de eso yo me encargo, pero me prometes que iras conmigo a la alberca, o bueno para que no te incomodes vamos a la playa"

La joven lo pensó le dio una sonrisa y dijo "ok, déjame ponerme el traje de baño y nos vamos a caminar a la playa"

* * *

La joven Kinomoto había salido de tomarse una ducha, mientras Chiharu estaba pintándose las uñas, la joven Kinomoto pregunta "Y Tomoyo donde esta"

Chiharu sin seguir de ver sus uñas "Ya sabes con Eriol, ahorita Yamazaki y yo iremos a comer con ellos, tu sabes double date"

Al escuchar esto se sintió un poco desplazada, ya que ahora Tomoyo y Chiharu compartían, ya que ambas tenían novio, y parecían estos llevarse bien, ya que a ambos les gustaba decir mentiras, y engañar a la gente en especial a ella y Shaoran, pensando en el ¿Dónde se encontraba? Asi que no se iba a quedar con la duda "oye y ¿Shaoran, sabes donde esta?"

"Ah si, esta con Meiling en la playa"

Esta noticia no le gusto mucho a la joven, ¬¬ la verdad no sabia por que, últimamente esta sintiendo cosas extrañas hacia el joven chino, ya que estos sentimientos de disgusto al saber sobre relaciones de otras chicas y el, y esto no le gustaba para nada, esto no iba por buen camino, y ahora que lo pensaba ella había dicho que quería que Meiling viniera para que entre ella y el joven de mirada ambarina surgiera algo. Pero ya se estaba arrepintiendo de eso.

* * *

Se encontraba muy divertida, estaba contenta hace mucho tiempo que no tenia una conversación tan entretenida, la verdad cuando acepto la invitación de Shaoran no pensaba que iba a ser tan divertido estar con el joven Chino, lo conocía por las clases en las que estaban juntos y en el coro, aunque en este ultimo no tenían tanto tiempo para compartir, ya que muchas veces estaba con Eriol y Tomoyo. Y en los recesos estaba con Sakura y sus amigos.

Pero hoy había sido diferente, ya que el joven chino había escogido estar con ella, y se había dado la oportunidad de conocerlo. Ya tenían más de 3 horas de estar en la playa, y la verdad es que por primera vez estaba disfrutando.

Sakura decidió ir a dar un paseo por la playa, ya que todas sus amigas tenían cosas que hacer, Rika y Naoko andaban en el mall con las demás porristas, ella había decidido no ir ya que iba Hitomi, y la verdad no tenia ganas de verla, suficiente era verla en la escuela, así que se había prometido verla lo menos posible durante el viaje. Y Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu y Yamazaki habían salido a comer juntos. Así que estaba sola, pensó que lo mejor era despejarse dando un paseo, además no había ido, y como había leído en una revista donde decía que la playa de Miyazaki era una de las más bonitas que había en Japón.

La joven ya tenia unos 20 minutos caminando y no se había dado cuenta que había sido seguida por alguien, por unos minutos todo estuvo normal, hasta que la joven volteo y vio a Ryoga detrás de ella

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto la joven algo molesta al darse cuenta que había sido seguida

"Quería hablar contigo a solas" dijo el joven

"Que quieres" dijo de manera seca y fría la joven ojiverde

"Sakura, por favor no me trates así, tu sabes que yo te quiero…"

"Que tu que – dijo en forma incrédula – que tu me quieres si como no"

"Sakura, perdóname por lo que hice antes, fue una tontería pero me ayudo a comprender que tu eres a la que yo quiero"

"no te creo Ryoga, me hiciste mucho daño, además me humillaste ante toda la escuela, todo mundo se entero que me ponías el cuerno con Hitomi, y además me tuve que enterar de la peor manera, que no recuerdas…"

En ese momento todos los recuerdos se le vinieron al joven…

_Flash back_

_En esos momentos el joven estaba disfrutando al máximo, se encontraba con otra joven, esta estaba rodeando su cintura con sus piernas, se podía escuchar a la joven gemir, y dar uno que otro suspiro, el joven estaba tan metido en lo que se encontraba haciendo con la joven que no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta del salón donde se encontraban estaba siendo abierta._

_Y en esos momentos escucho "Ryoga… Hitomi" dijo una Sakura mucho mas pequeña, en esos años la joven traía dos coletas y el uniforme de porrista y se encontraba con otra amiga de cabellos negros, largos que usaba ropa informal. _

_Ryoga voltea rápidamente para ver a una Sakura hecha un mar de lágrimas, "COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO… Y CON ESTA ZORRA" dijo gritando con las lagrimas borboteándole sin parar y con esto la joven salio rápidamente del salón, y Tomoyo vio con una cara de disgusto la escena_

_Ryoga se iba a separa para ir a seguir a su novia pero Hitomi lo agarra y le dice "Quédate conmigo, y olvídate de ella" y con eso lo besa_

_Fin de Flash back_

"Lamento eso que paso, pero he cambiado, YO TE AMO" diciendo esto agarra con sus manos los brazos de la joven haciendo que Sakura se intente zafar

"Pero yo NO, aléjate de mi" mientras seguía peleando para que la soltara

* * *

"Meiling hay algo que me gustaría decirte" Dijo el joven chino, sonrojado y con la vista en la arena que se encontraba pisando

"Dime…"

Shaoran tomo aire y con esto valor para decir lo que tanto había querido desde que la conoció "Tu me… tu me…" trato de decir mientras una Meiling expectante lo escuchaba y esperaba

En esos momentos se escucharon unos gritos cerca y rápidamente Shaoran dijo "Sakura" y se fue corriendo siendo seguido por una confundida Meiling, el chino al llegar donde provenían los gritos vio a una Sakura tirada en la arena y Ryoga encima de ella tratando de besarla, rápidamente el joven corrió y tumbo al ex novio de la joven Kinomoto, el joven golpeo en la cara a Ryoga, y este se trato de defender, pero Shaoran estaba tan encolerizado al ver lo que trataba de hacer con la joven Kinomoto

"Shaoran detente" gritaba la joven Kinomoto en lagrimas, mientras una Meiling desilusionada veía la escena "Shaoran déjalo" Sakura fue a separar al joven de su ex novio

"No vale la pena tipos como el" dijo esto con un profundo resentimiento y odio.

"Tienes razón" dijo el joven ya un poco mas calmado. Mientras Ryoga se encontraba tirado en la arena lleno de sangre en la cara, al parecer le había roto la boca. Los jóvenes se retiraron del lugar dejando al hermano de Rika tirado.

* * *

"Estas bien" pregunto ya mas calmado Shaoran a la joven Kinomoto, los jóvenes se habían ido a las formaciones rocosas de la playa, ya tenían como 10 minutos de haberse alejado de donde había ocurrido la pelea.

"Si, el estupido no me hizo mucho daño" aunque la verdad es que le había lastimado mucho sus brazos que los traía todos rojos y probablemente le iban a salir moretones, no sabría como le iba a explicar esto a su papa y su hermano, en especial a su hermano.

"Como te envolviste con aquel sujeto" pregunto Shaoran

"Es que cuando yo lo conocí era el chavo mas hot que había en la escuela, y no se caí a sus pies, además como era posible que Ryoga Sasaki le gustara, fue súper shido cuando se me declaro en el baile de primavera en mi primer año, aunque solo duramos 6 meses, cortamos cuando descubrí que me ponía le cuerno con Hitomi"

"Ese tipo es un bastardo mal nacido" dijo con mucho desprecio

Los jóvenes se quedaron callados mientras veían el paisaje que era muy bello, Se habían sentando, mientras veían el mar como se extendía hasta le horizonte y se fundía con el azul del cielo. Había varias nubes que hacían muchas divertidas formas.

Shaoran para hacer que Sakura olvidara ese horrible episodio con Ryoga, decidió ponerla a ver que formas hacían las nubes, cosa que fue entretenida por vario rato, la joven varias veces volteaba a ver al joven Li con mucha curiosidad, Shaoran se dio cuenta de esto "Dime…" dijo el joven suponiendo que Sakura quería decirle algo, haciendo que la joven se sonrojara

"Quiero preguntarte algo..."

"Pregúntame" dijo el joven Li sin mas

"Es que ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que habías tenido una novia hace meses, pensé que habías apenas llegado de Hong Kong cuando te mudaste a lado de mi casa?"

Shaoran se quedo callado por un tiempo "Esta bien te contare todo…" Sakura asintió la cabeza y el joven Li volvió a hablar "Todo empezó cuando tenia 14 años, mi papa se murió de Cáncer, y esto me afecto mucho ya que yo era muy cercano a el, y me afecto mucho, y empecé a rebelarme ante todo, empecé a fumar, a tomar, fue cuando cambie mi manera de vestir, de actuar de todo, hice que me corrieran de los mejores colegios allá en mi casa, haciendo que mi madre se desesperara, y bueno mis hermanas la convencieron que lo mejor era que me mandara aquí a Japón, y pues cuando cumplí 15 años me mandaron solo, a una escuela privada, pero seguí con el mismo comportamiento, y me escapaba de la escuela ya que ahí había dormitorios y empecé a frecuentar lugares y ahí fue donde conocí a Kitty la verdad al principio no me llevaba mucho con ella, era mas amigo de LL su mejor amiga, hasta que fuimos a una misma fiesta y bueno sucedió algo – Shaoran voltea a otro lado como tratando de evitar la mirada de Sakura, la joven se dio cuenta que el joven trataba de esquivarla- y después de un mes empezamos a ser novios y así fue hasta que un día tome demasiado y choque un carro contra un edificio causando grandes daños, me iban a meter a un reformatorio por eso, pero mi madre movió influencias y consiguió que no lo hicieron, pero regrese a Hong Kong donde estuve ahí por 3 meses y durante ese tiempo corte con Kitty, y bueno conseguí regresar obvio que ahora tendría un custodio que seria Wei que es la persona que me ha cuidado desde que soy pequeño, y bueno se supone que me tengo que reportar con mi madre al menos una vez a la semana, por que si no me tengo que regresar a Hong Kong, y obvio tengo que salir bien en la escuela. Ahora digamos que estoy mucho mejor checado.

Sakura estaba impresionada por la historia de Shaoran, y estaba a la vez contenta porque el joven le había contando sobre su pasado y pudo ver una parte de el, una parte mucho mas sensible que no había conocido y mas cuando se noto el dolor de su voz cuando menciono lo de la muerte de su padre, en eso ella se había conectado con el ya que ella también había perdido a su madre. Pero hubo algo que Sakura se había quedado con la duda

"Shaoran¿Te acostaste con Kitty antes de ser su novio?" pregunto la joven con muchas curiosidad y miedo a la vez, pro que probablemente no le gustara la respuesta del joven, que sabia la respuesta en el fondo de su ser, pero esperaba estar equivocada, de todo corazón lo esperaba.

Shaoran se quedo callado por un momento pero después tomo el valor para decirlo "Si, me acosté con ella, y no fue la primera…" Sakura cerro los ojos ante esta respuesta, por alguna razón había sentido que a su corazón le hubieran enterrado una aguja, ya que esperaba que no fuera cierto, pero no fue así.

El joven continuo "Se llamaba Cecille, era Estaunidense sus papas eran amigos de la familia, nos conocíamos desde que teníamos 6 años, y bueno empezamos a ser novios a los 12 años, y eso paso unos días antes de la muerte de mi papa. Y bueno la muerte de mi papa lo cambio todo, ella y yo nos separamos, bueno siempre la quise mucho y la querré, cuando regrese a Hong Kong la vi, y bueno ella ya tiene novio y me da gusto por ella, pero bueno ella y yo, no creo que nos volvamos a ver"

En esos momentos fue cuando Shaoran se tomo la libertad de hacerle una pregunta "Y tu¿lo has hecho?"

"Si, lo iba hacer con Ryoga, ya que el insistía en que lo hiciéramos, y yo no me sentía preparada, pero cuando me decidí y le iba a decir que lo hiciéramos, fue el día que lo encontré con Hitomi… y bueno después conocí un chavo mucho mayor que yo que iba a las clases de ingles conmigo, y nos llevábamos bien, y bueno una vez me invito a salir, y después fui a su casa y … sucedió, la verdad es que no fue nada romántico ni mágico, ni nada, la verdad prefiero decir que sigo siendo virgen, ya que fue una experiencia nada bonita, creo que mas bien lo hice por que seguía dolida con lo que había pasado con Ryoga que por eso lo hice con el, sabes yo tenia 15 en esos momentos y el 21, después de haberlo hecho me sentí muy mal y deje de ir a la clases de ingles, aunque nadie sabe por que, a todo mundo le dije que era por que no me gustaba como daban clases y sentía que no aprendía nada, así que deje de verlo."

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron callados y la verdad es que el silencio era algo incomodo, ya que no sabían que decir después de las revelaciones que habían hecho.

* * *

Tomoyo se encontraba con Rika y Naoko, en la cabaña de las dos primeras, las joven estaban leyendo unas revistas, y platicando muy a gusto, "Naoko tienes el libro que te pedí" pregunto Tomoyo

"Ahh si, pero esta en mi cabaña, si quieres voy por el"

"No, yo voy, solo dime donde esta"

"Esta en mi cama, no hay pierde" dijo Naoko

Tomoyo salio de su cabaña, y rápidamente llego a la que se hospedaba Naoko y las demás, la joven abrió la puerta y prendió la luz, y se encontró con una Meiling llorosa que estaba sentada en el suelo, en medio de dos camas, Tomoyo rapidamente va con la joven

"Meiling¿que paso?" Pregunto Tomoyo preocupada

"Nada – lloro y rectifico- Todo, lo que pasa, es que soy una tonta" Tomoyo en ese momento se sienta con la joven y le agarra el hombro "Por que dices eso"

"Debía haberlo sospechado desde el principio… Shaoran me había invitado a ir a la playa con el, y bueno acepte por que quería pasar tiempo con el, Shaoran cuando… ósea yo pensé que podría tener una oportunidad con Shaoran"

"No entiendo" dijo Tomoyo algo confundida

"Creí que Shaoran sentía algo por mi, que le agradaba de otra manera, pero hoy Ryoga ataco a Sakura..."

"¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!!! Que dices!!!" dijo Tomoyo sorprendida por lo que escucho

"Si Tomoyo, y Shaoran fue a defenderla pero hubieras visto la cara que tenia el, era como si hubieran lastimado al ser que mas quería, y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta, Shaoran quiere a Sakura"

"¿Estas segura?"

"Si, no tengo duda de eso, y es obvio por que ella es una niña muy linda, como no va a quererla" y con esto Meiling que había tratado de contener las lagrimas ya no pudo mas se puso en el regazo de la joven Tomoyo a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, ya que ella realmente quería a Shaoran desde que lo había visto, y hoy que habían estado juntos, había comprobado que el joven era grandioso y estaba segura de que realmente queria al joven, pero ahora todo habia cambiado, gracias a Sakura…

"Hoy llorare hasta que mis ojos se cansen, para no tener que volver a llorar por Shaoran" Tomoyo solo le dio una sonrisa maternal a la joven, y dejo que esta se desahogara.

* * *

Los jóvenes se encontraban sentados viendo el paisaje, la verdad es que ya estaba atardeciendo, y pronto seria noche, después de varias revelaciones optaron por irse a temas más mundanos, ya que ninguno de los dos quería hacer el ambiente mas pesado.

En esos momentos Shaoran hace que se pare Sakura para ver cuando el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte se podia ver el cielo de color naranja con una mezcla de rosa y tambien amarillo, y en esos momentos rápidamente se vio un destello verde que solo duro unos segundos pero fueron los suficientes para impactar a la joven Kinomoto, y Sakura quedo maravillada "Wow, Shaoran viste eso" dijo la joven asombrada

"Si, por eso quería que nos quedáramos mas tiempo, para que viéramos el destello verde" dijo el joven con una sonrisa

Sakura igualmente le sonrió, y se acerco al joven y lo vio directamente a los ojos, y este igual, poco a poco fueron acercando sus caras, hasta que ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro, Sakura por fin había comprendido todo, y Shaoran estaba sorprendido ante la descubrimiento de ese sentimiento y fue en ese momento, fue el momento en que ambos entendieron que estaban enamorados.

_Continuara_

**Notas de la autora: Hola!!! Ya regrese, y bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, la verdad me latió bastante, además por que así pudimos conocer un poco mas sobre Sakura, Meiling y Shaoran, además me latió el ultimo momento que tuvieron S+S, y espero que a ustedes tambien les haya gustado.**

**Nota:**

Es el rayo verde o destello verde. Durante un pequeño instante, la atmósfera superpone los colores. Conforme el Sol se hunde por el horizonte, el rojo, el naranja y el amarillo se la parte superior del Sol van desapareciendo uno a uno, y al final, el verde persiste durante unos poquísimos segundos junto al azul y el violeta, pero estos ultimos se confunden con el cielo, dejando al verde el honor de ser el único notable.

Un hecho singular y hermoso, que es más probable de ver en latitudes tropicales y en el mar. Los egipcios ya conocían este fenómeno y creían que el disco solar, desde que se ocultaba hasta que salía, tenía ese color verdoso-azul. Los celtas de la Isla de Man, creían que esos rayos del sol, conferían a las plantas verdes propiedades curativas.

**Se dice que aquel que lo vea, podrá ver claro en su corazón y en el de los demás. y solo los enamorados lo podrían ver.**

**Fin de Nota**

**Solo quiero agradecer a todos por sus Reviews, y Candy gracias por el poema que me pusiste. Solo quiero avisar que la historia esta llegando a su final, y que solo le quedan entre 3 o 4 capitulos.**

**aLeirBagPotteR **


	9. Sol, arena, mar y Revelaciones Parte 2

**De Sapo a Principe Verde**

**BY: aLeirBagPotteR**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de CCS no son propiedad mía, sino de Clamp, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tiene el propósito de entretener a la los lectores.**

"…" _**diálogos**_

'…' _**pensamientos**_

_**(…) notas de la autora**_

… _**FLASHBACK…**_

**Capitulo 9: Sol, Arena, Mar y Revelaciones Parte 2**

El sol salía e iluminaba todo el complejo turístico, donde los estudiantes de Tomoeda High School, se encontraban. La joven de ojos esmeralda abrió los ojos, volteo a ver a sus amigas, que aun se encontraban dormidas, la verdad le sorprendió mucho ya que regularmente era ella la que se despertaba siempre tarde, y no sus amigas, la joven se cambio de ropa, y salio de la cabaña sin hacer mucho ruido.

Al parecer nadie se había despertado todavía, ya que no había nadie por los alrededores, la joven fue a sentarse por donde estaba la piscina, y se sorprendió de ver a una joven de cabellos negros, ahí sentada, la joven volteo y era Meiling, y algo que la sorprendió era que traía lentes de aumento. "Sakura, que haces despierta" pregunto la joven sorprendida de ver a la joven Kinomoto, ya que sabia de la reputación de floja que tenia esta.

"Pues me caí de la cama mas temprano de lo usual – dio una risa nerviosa- no sabia que usabas lentes"

"Ah si, pero regularmente siempre traigo pupilentes, pero cuando estoy sola, me gusta traer lentes normales, en especial cuando leo" al decir esto la joven Sakura vio el libro que traía la joven Meiling

"Y que estas leyendo" al decir esto la joven se sentó con ella, la joven le enseño un libro "Rojo y Negro" de Sthendal

"es muy interesante, me gusta mucho como es Julián y su ambición de ser algo mas, como lo lleva a su destrucción" le dijo la ojiverde a Meiling

"Ya lo has leído" dijo esto muy pero muy sorprendida

"Si, lo leí como hace un año"

La joven Meiling si que estaba muy sorprendida, ya que se había dado cuenta que desde que conocía a Sakura la había juzgado sin antes realmente darse la tarea de saber como era la joven, la joven Kinomoto es mucho más inteligente de lo que ella misma había creído.

"Sabes, nunca me ha gustado que la gente me juzgue sin saber quien realmente soy, pero yo he hecho lo mismo con mucha gente. Y últimamente me he dado cuenta de ese error, y sabes Shaoran me ha enseñado mucho este tiempo que hemos estado siendo amigos"

"Me da gusto, se te nota diferente, como que mas madura. Y me da mucho gusto que tu y Shaoran sean tan buenos amigos" Meiling le dio una sonrisa muy sincera y Sakura se la respondió.

Las jóvenes empezaron hablar sobre varios autores, y se dieron cuenta que tenían muchas cosas en común, cosas que ni se imaginaban, Meiling le hizo una confesión que ella tenia un iPod y lo amaba, cosa que sorprendió a Sakura ya que para ella su iPod era lo máximo. Las jóvenes hablaron de sus planes para después de la preparatoria, sobre sus familias, gustos y muchas cosas, la verdad es que el tiempo se fue volando que no se dieron cuenta que ya tenían como mas de 3 horas platicando.

"Sakura, Sakura" la joven de ese nombre escucho que estaban gritando su nombre, y volteo a ver a sus amigas en traje de baño.

"Hey ¿que onda?" les grito desde donde estaba

"Vamos a la playa, arréglate" le grito Rika

La joven kinomoto se para de donde estaba y antes de irse, voltea a ver a Meiling y le dice "Te gustaría venir con nosotros" le pregunta la joven

Meiling se queda callada, pero le da una sonrisa "Si, me encantaría"

Las jóvenes se fueron a sus respectivas cabañas a arreglarse para ir a la playa, después de esto se fueron juntas a la playa donde ya todos los amigos de Sakura se encontraban ahí, al ver que la porrista venia acompañada nada mas y nada menos de Meiling les sorprendió.

"Ya llegue, y traje a Meiling, trátenla bien ehh" dijo esto ultimo como forma de amenaza

Meiling al principio estaba muy nerviosa y tímida, pero Sakura estuvo con ella y le dijo que se relajara, y ya después empezó a platicar con las chicas, y empezó a sentirse mucho más a gusto. Y bueno todos se estaban divirtiendo demasiado hasta todos empezaron a jugar voleibol playero, y la verdad es que el juego estaba reñido ya que Sakura quien era una muy buena atleta estaba en un equipo y Shaoran que sorprendió a todos con su buen juego estaba en el contrario. La verdad todo estuvo muy divertido y entretenido, y por fin tanto Meiling, Eriol y hasta Shaoran se sintieron que por fin encajaban en un grupo, y ya no eran los desadaptados sociales de antes. Hasta Shaoran que antes no le importaba ser aceptado ni nada, a el le gustaba la manera que era, pero ahora se sentía diferente le gustaba ser como era, pero también le gustaba sentirse comprendido y que había gente que lo apoyaba, en especial gente como Sakura.

Después de un rato, los chicos fueron a comprar comida, y cuando llegaron todos se juntaron para hacer una carne asada, y bueno todos se encontraban contándose chistes, Meiling se había parado por mas comida y en ese momento Shaoran se para con ella "Oye, lamento lo de ayer, no debí haberte dejado así" se disculpo el joven chino

"No importa, gracias a eso me di cuenta de una cosa muy importante"

"¿De que?" la curiosidad de Li fue tan grande que no pudo aguantarse y le tuvo que preguntar

Meiling se rió, y le dio una mirada de que ella sabia cosas que el todavía no entendía "Creo que todavía no te das cuenta, pero no te preocupes, estoy segura que pronto sabrás a que me refiero" y con eso la joven Meiling se fue dejando a Shaoran muy confundido

Después de un rato, los jóvenes recogieron sus pertenencias y decidieron que era hora de regresar a las cabañas ya que en la noche habría noche de Karaoke en un bar de la cuidad, ya que esta seria su ultima noche en el lugar y al día siguiente regresarían a Tomoeda.

Sakura y las jóvenes decidieron descansar un rato en la cabaña de la primera, todas estaban buscando la ropa perfecta para en la noche, y leyendo revistas sobre chismes de famosos y también secretos de belleza.

* * *

Eriol, Yamazaki y Shaoran, decidieron dar una vuelta al centro comercial, ya que Eriol y Yamazaki buscaban regalos para sus respectivas novias, Shaoran solo iba por que no tenia nada más que hacer, aunque eso de ir de compras no era lo suyo. Pero no estaba demás ver las cosas que había, a lo mejor encontraba algo interesante.

Después de un rato de andar por el centro comercial, Eriol encontró unos aretes morados, en forma de uva, que le gustaron mucho, Yamazaki le compro un peluche en forma de la Mokona negra de XXXHOLiC para Chiharu ya que sabia que a la joven le gustaba mucho ese anime. Shaoran mientras se encontraba bobeando en la tienda vio algo que le llamo mucho la atención, era un collar que tenia forma de una pluma, era de plata con incrustaciones de cristales Swarovski de color rosa, el joven volteo a donde estaban Eriol y Yamazaki y mientras estos no veían agarro el collar y lo compro.

Ya era de noche y todos los estudiantes de Tomoeda High School que fueron a la isla de Miyazaki, se encontraban en el Aplauso's Bar que era un bar Karaoke muy popular en la cuidad, el lugar había sido apartado por Meiling para que solo ellos estuvieran ahí, todo el mundo andaba fascinado con el lugar ya que el lugar estaba lleno de fotos de gente famosa que había estado ahí, como Ayumi Hamasaki, las paredes del lugar eran de maderas al igual que el piso, el lugar tenia lámparas de muchos colores, y en medio había un pequeño escenario para las personas que querían subir a cantar. El bar tenía muchas bebidas, tanto alcohólicas como sin alcohol.

Todos ya tenían sus mesas, en una mesa están Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, Shaoran, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko y Yamazaki, en la de alado se encontraba Hitomi con sus amigas, que se la pasaban viendo feo a la mesa de Sakura y sus amigos, y por el otro lado de esta, estaba Ryoga con sus amigos del equipo de fútbol. Que al parecer igual que este eran unos idiotas.

Varios de los alumnos se habían parado a cantar canciones, el ambiente estaba bien a pesar de que Hitomi estuviera tan cerca de el grupo de Sakura, las jóvenes de vez en cuando se daban miradas, Hitomi no había hecho ningún comentario, al parecer la joven no quería arruinar el buen humor que todos traían, además ya mañana estaría de regreso en Tomoeda y podría volver a ser bitchy con los amigos perdedores de Kinomoto y también con la misma Kinomoto.

Rika se había subido a cantar, la joven empezó a cantar **"milkshake de Kelis"** y empezó a bailar muy sensualmente, haciendo que los jóvenes del lugar empezaran a gritarle, ante los movimientos sexy de la joven, y Sakura y las demás estaban que se morían de la risa, al parecer a Rika se le habían pasado un poco los tragos.

_**My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And their like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge**_

Después de haber terminado la canción, Rika se iba a bajar del escenario, pero antes sonrió maliciosamente, volteo al a mesa de sus amigos y tomo el micrófono "Bueno amigos, ahora les tengo la sorpresa de la noche, Sakura Kinomoto les cantara una canción, dado a que ella tiene un gran talento"

Al escuchar esto, Sakura se quedo estupefacta ya que no podía creer lo que su "amiga" les había dicho a todos los presente, además Sakura aparte que no sabia cantar ya que daba unos alaridos horribles, tenia pánico escénico, estaba aterrada y mas cuando Rika dijo "Por favor denle un aplauso para que suba" y todos empezaron a aplaudir y gritar "SAKURA, SAKURA, SAKURA …" Hitomi al ver eso sonrió, ya que vio la cara aterrada de la joven, Sakura volteo a ver a Shaoran con una cara de que ella no quería hacer eso, y Shaoran le dio una mirada de que el no podía hacer nada.

Rika bajo por la joven y la obligo a subir, le dio el micrófono, las luces se apagaron, y se prendieron los reflectores para ella, la joven sostenía muy nerviosa el micrófono viendo a todo su publico, en ese momento empieza la música de una canción muy conocida, el piano tocando, Sakura ve a la pantalla donde aparecen la letra de la canción y nerviosa acerca su boca al micrófono para empezar a cantar

_**First I was afraid  
I was petrified  
Kept thinking I could never live  
without you by my side  
But I spent so many nights  
thinking how you did me wrong  
I grew strong**_

Esta parte la joven la canto muy suave, con mucho miedo, mirando a todos lados, el micrófono lo sujetaba con las dos manos. Todo mundo estaba impactado, de lo mal que cantaba la joven Kinomoto, Hitomi y sus amigas estaban que no se aguantaban de la risa, cosa que hizo que Sakura quisiera irse del escenario hasta que alguien del grupo grito "Animo Sakura"

_**I learned how to carry on  
and so you're back  
from outer space  
I just walked in to find you here  
with that sad look upon your face  
I should have changed my stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second  
you'd be back to bother me**_

La joven ya empezó a cantar mejor y mucho más relajada, ya que la gente le empezó a aplaudir. La joven empezó a caminar segura por el escenario, mientras todos eufóricos empezaron aplaudirle.

_**Go on now go walk out the door  
just turn around now  
'cause you're not welcome anymore  
weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
you think I'd crumble  
you think I'd lay down and die  
Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
as long as I know how to love  
I know I will stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
and I'll survive  
I will survive**_

_**It took all the strength I had**_

_**Not to fall apart**_

_**Kept trying hard to mend**_

_**The pieces of my broken heart**_

_**And I spent oh so many nights**_

_**Just feeling sorry for myself**_

_**I used to cry**_

_**Now I hold my head up high**_

_**And you see me**_

_**Somebody new**_

_**I'm not that chained up little person**_

_**Still in love with you**_

_**And so you felt like dropping in**_

_**And just expect me to be free**_

_**Now I'm saving all my loving**_

_**For someone who's loving me**_

Tomoyo y las demás se subieron al escenario con su amiga haciéndole los coros y bailando, Sakura sonreía y estaba muy contenta y animada Shaoran al ver esto le sonríe a la joven y se siente contento de verla así

_**Go on now go walk out the door  
just turn around now  
'cause you're not welcome anymore  
weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
you think I'd crumble  
you think I'd lay down and die  
Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
as long as i know how to love  
I know I will stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
and I'll survive  
I will survive**_

_**La la la la la la**_

_**La la la la la la**_

_**La la la la la la**_

_**La la la la la la**_

_**La la la la la la**_

Todo el bar estaba cantando con la joven Kinomoto, el mundo hasta se había parado para estar cantando y aplaudiendo. Hitomi estaba que no lo podía creer, como era posible que esta tipa que cantaba horrible, consiguiera animar a todo el lugar, todos y digo todos estaban apoyándola. Hasta el idiota de Ryoga con todo y golpes estaba parado aplaudiendo.

La canción se termino, Sakura hace una reverencia ante todos, y es aplaudida por todos, la joven baja del escenario con todas sus amigas que ya se sientan y voltea a ver a Rika "Me las vas a pagar"

* * *

Ya era de noche, y la noche de Karaoke se había terminado, todo mundo estuvo bailando, bebiendo muy a gusto, Sakura bailo con las chicas, y una que otra vez con Shaoran, después de un rato Meiling avisa que es hora de retirarse ya que saldrían a primera hora del lugar para regresar a Tomoeda, todo mundo muy a regañadientes regreso a las cabañas, Sakura todavía traía la emoción que había vivido en el bar, que no podía conciliar el sueño, salio de la cabaña y entro a la cabaña de los chicos, miro a Eriol, y Yamazaki estaban dormidos, Sakura fue a la cama del joven chino y se sentó en ella, y empezó a mover al joven "Shaoran, Shaoran, despierta"

El joven empezó abrir poco a poco sus ojos ambarinos, después de hacerlo vio unos ojos verdes mirándolo fijamente, "Sakura, que haces aquí"

"Shh – dijo poniéndose un dedo en sus labios- se van a despertar, no me podía dormir, y quería ver si me acompañaba a dar un paseo"

El joven miro el reloj, volteo a ver a la joven que tenia una mirada de cachorrito, y la verdad ante esa mirada el joven no se pudo negar, "ok, solo déjame vestirme"

"Que no estas vestido" pregunto la joven

"ehh no, no me gusta dormir con ropa" dijo el joven haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara O//O ya que debajo de la sabana había un Shaoran desnudo, pensó 'que bien que no le quite la sabana'. Sakura salio de la cabaña y en unos minutos el joven ambarino salio ya vestido con un pants de color negro y una playera blanca. Sakura vestía su pijama rosa, los jóvenes empezaron a caminar por el lugar, hasta llegar a la playa.

"No puedo creer que todo el mundo haya estado tan animado" dijo Sakura todavía emocionada

"Si, la verdad ni yo, para serte sincero, cantas horrible" en ese momento el joven recibió un fuerte golpe en el brazo "Auchh, por que hiciste eso, si es verdad"

"Si, pero no tienes que decirlo" y le enseño la lengua

Después de un rato los jóvenes se sentaron, y no se dijeron nada, shaoran tenia las manos metidas en las bolsas de su pantalón, y aparentemente estaba nervioso o algo, ya que movía mucho una mano, al parecer estaba sujetando algo.

"Estas bien" le pregunto la joven, al parecer esto había sacado al chino de un trance "Ehh si¿Por que preguntas?"

"Porque pareces nervioso, seguro que todo esta bien"

"Si, lo que pasa – el joven empezó a sacar lo que tenia en su pantalón – es que hoy que fui al centro comercial con Hiraguizawa y Yamazaki, vi algo, que me recordó mucho a ti"

Shaoran el enseña el collar en forma de pluma, al verlo Sakura queda maravillada "Es para mi" dijo todavía sin creerlo

"Si, esta muy bonito y creo que tiene mucho de ti" Al oír esto la joven sonrió y se acerca al joven chino, poco a poco sus caras están mas cerca quitando el espacio entre ellas, podían sentir la respiración del otro, se quedaron viendo a los ojos, hasta que Shaoran decide cortar el espacio entre ellos, para darse un beso, un beso tierno y dulce, la joven paso sus brazos por el cuello del joven, y empiezan hacer cada vez mas profundo el beso, Shaoran pone sus manos en la cintura de la joven, y estos se tiran en la arena para continuar besándose apasionadamente, nunca Sakura había sentido eso, era algo totalmente nuevo ni con Yukito ni Ryoga, ni nadie. Shaoran no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, no sabia en que momento había dejado de gustarle Meiling, para gustarle su vecina, pero de algo estaba seguro, le gustaba y mucho. Y los jóvenes siguieron tirados en la arena besándose, como nunca lo habían hecho.

_Continuara_

**Nota de autora: Ya regrese y con un nuevo capitulo, la verdad es que me gusto mucho y mas que el anterior, la verdad no se cual fue mi escena favorita si la del karaoke que enserio si no saben que canción canto Sakura es que no saben sobre un clásico de los 70's, la verdad para esta escena me base en una de mis películas favoritas la de "la boda de mi mejor amigo" me encanta cuando Cameron Diaz canta en el Karaoke. Y también por una vez que fui con una amiga al Karaoke y me divertí tanto.**

**Y bueno por fin, el anhelado beso entre Sakura y Shaoran que bonito, ahh cuanto me hubiera gustado que Shaoran me diera un regalo y me besara, ahh que lindo, AMO A SHAORAN LI ES EL HOMBRE MAS PERFECTO DE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA, NO, DEL UNIVERSO!!!!**

**Bueno solo quiero dar gracias a todos aquellos que me mandan sus reviews ya que sin ustedes esta historia no existiría, gracias por apoyarme tanto, y no se preocupen a Meiling no le ira tan mal. **

**Bueno alguien me puso en un review que le daba escalofríos cada vez que veía que ponía escenas de la serie en mi fic, la verdad no se porque te da escalofríos, no entiendo, y bueno para mi es como rendirle homenaje a esta gran serie en mi Fic, por que sin esta gran serie no existiría ni mi fic, ni muchos que están en esta pagina.**

**Sin más me despido, diciendo que la historia solo le quedan 3 o 4 capítulos, todavía no me decido si serán 3 o 4, pero es seguro que el último será publicado a finales de julio o comienzos de agosto.**

**SI NO RECIBO MAS DE 5 REVIEWS NO ACTUALIZO**

**aLeirBagPotteR**


	10. Miedos

**De Sapo a Principe Verde**

**BY: aLeirBagPotteR**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de CCS no son propiedad mía, sino de Clamp, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tiene el propósito de entretener a la los lectores.**

"…" _**diálogos**_

'…' _**pensamientos**_

_**(…) notas de la autora**_

… _**FLASHBACK…**_

**Capitulo**** 10: ****Miedo…**

Había pasado dos días desde que regresaron, Sakura estaba en su cuarto, tratando de estudiar para el examen de Cálculo, aunque Shaoran se había ofrecido para ayudarla, prefirió no aceptar su ayuda, ya que todavía no definían su situación, así que en la escuela trataba de evitarlo. Prefería estar así hasta que estuviera segura de sus sentimientos.

En esos momentos tocan la puerta de su cuarto, la joven va abrirla y se encuentra con Tomoyo del otro lado "Tomoyo que sorpresa, pensé que estudiaras con Eriol"

"Si lo hice, pero decidí a ver que tal te iba" Tomoyo vio a su amiga, con una cara de preocupación ya que sabia que Calculo no era la materia en la que Sakura mejor se desempeñaba

"Pues para serte sincera, pésimo, no entiendo nada, voy a reprobar" dijo esto ultimo con un gran pesar

"Y por que no le dices a Li que te ayude, no que el te estaba ayudando" pregunto la joven, aunque al decir esto Sakura cambio por completo su expresión, por una como decirlo algo apenada y muy sonrojada, Tomoyo al ver esto un brillo algo maléfico por así decirlo se puso en sus ojos

"Sakura, que sucedió en el viaje, paso algo y no me has dicho" dijo Tomoyo viendo fijamente a su amiga, Sakura no sabia que hacer trataba de ponerse como si estuviera estudiando, ya que no sabia de que manera esquivar a su amiga, la verdad es que Sakura era malísima sordeandose, y Tomoyo la veía de una manera en la que sabia perfectamente lo que su amiga estaba tratando de hacer, de verdad la conocía tan bien, que sabia perfectamente cuando no quería hablar sobre algo, pero esta vez la haría hablar, o su nota en calculo no seria muy satisfactoria para la joven Kinomoto.

"Sakura…- viendo a la joven con una determinación para que esta le dijera la verdad- me vas a decir o si no voy a ir con Shaoran a preguntarle, por que ahorita esta en su casa, cuando entre aquí lo vi – al decir esto Sakura puso la mirada de miedo ya que sabia que Tomoyo hablaba muy enserio- entonces me dirás o que"

"Ok ok, veo que contigo no puedo…lo que paso en el viaje…"

La joven Kinomoto le empezó a relatar a su amiga, desde que Shaoran la salvo de Ryoga, cuando vieron el destello verde, obvio que ahí omitió ciertos detalles de ambos, también le contó sobre lo del collar, y sobre el beso o bueno los besos que se dieron en la playa la ultima noche, y de cómo se habían quedado dormidos ahí, y se despertaron antes y cada uno fue a su cabaña para no levantar sospechas.

"… Y eso fue lo que sucedió, y la verdad estoy muy confundida, por eso lo he querido evitar estos días" dijo la joven con una expresión de culpabilidad

"Sakura es obvio que te gusta, no se por que lo evitas, por que por lo que me contaste a el también le gustas, y creo que Li es un gran chico y hacen una linda pareja"

"Supongo… pero no te olvidas de algo Tomoyo"

"¿De que?" dijo la joven con una expresión interrogativa en su rostro

"Mi _**reto **_– dijo esto ultimo con una sentimiento de una pesadez enorme y una tristeza mezclada con culpabilidad – recuerda que por lo único que yo me acerque a el, fue por eso, si no en mi vida le hubiera hablado"

Tomoyo al ver a su amiga con una tristeza, inmediatamente la abrazo para consolarla odiaba ver a sus seres queridos tristes, pero en especial a Sakura ya que ella siempre era tan frágil, los ojos de Sakura empezaron a humedecerse y la joven ojiverde se sujeto fuertemente de su amiga

"Yo lo quiero pero…"

"Tienes que decirle, antes de que sea tarde…"

"Pero y si no me quiere hablar de nuevo- dijo esto viendo a los ojos de Tomoyo y con una gran preocupación – que voy hacer"

"Estoy segura que el lo entenderá… si el es como creo que es, te perdonara" dijo esto con una sonrisa tratando de darle ánimos a su amiga

"Tienes razón debe decírselo… solo tengo que encontrar el momento adecuado"

¬¬ Tomoyo vio a su amiga con una mirada de resignación sabia que el momento adecuado no iba a llegar, ya la conocía. Pero la joven decidió quedarse callada y dejar ser a Sakura.

* * *

Sakura corría como loca por los pasillos de la escuela, había ido a todos los salones y no lo encontraba, donde demonios estaba, decidió ir al salón de música era el único lugar donde no había revisado, toda la mañana había tratado de hablar con Shaoran pero por x o y, no había podido y para colmo ese día no había calculo y no tenían mas clases juntos ya que la de música estaba muy ocupada con los del coro, y todos estaban practicando para su presentación, pero este año lo mas importante era el dueto ya que Tomoeda High School nunca había participado en esa sección ya que no encontraban a nadie que diera tono con la voz de Tomoyo, hasta que llego Shaoran, estos días después del viaje Sakura también había estado muy ocupada ya que al día siguiente presentaría su rutina, con las demás escuelas, y pues esta algo nerviosa como siempre, y hoy en la tarde era el concurso de coros de las escuela de Tomoeda. 

Tomoyo estaba como loca por que no encontraba a Shaoran por ningún lado y tenían que practicar la canción que cantaría juntos, así que esta le pidió a Sakura que por favor lo buscara, ya que dentro de pocas horas seria el concurso.

La joven entro al salón de música y vio al chino sentado tocando su guitarra, la melodía que salía de esta era muy tranquila, apaciguadora. La joven se le quedo viendo un buen rato, la verdad es que nunca lo había visto de esa manera, tan tranquilo tan sereno, la verdad es que el joven chino era muy guapo, los rayos de sol entraban por las ventanas y podías ver su hermoso cabello castaño que brillaba, el sol que parecía estar acariciando su piel aperlada, y esos ojos, esos ojos que te hacen perderte en su inmensidad.

"Shaoran que haces aquí" le dijo la joven sacando al chino de lo que estaba haciendo

"Estoy tratando de calmarme y que con Daidouji cerca eso es imposible" Sakura al oír esto se rió, ya sabia como era Tomoyo al hora de que se acercaban los concurso de coro se ponía un tanto 'insoportable' por así decirlo

"jejeje, yo lo se Shaoran, tu sabes cuanto significa para ella esto" dijo esto ultimo en forma suplicante, por que el joven sabia perfectamente a que se debía la presencia de la joven en el lugar, la verdad es que el estaba un poco confundido ya que no sabia por que la actitud tan distante de ella hacia el, después de lo del beso, a lo mejor por que todavía se interesaba en el joven Tsukishiro, que era lo mas probable, y su beso puedo ser cosa del momento, nada significante, cosa que le dolía, ya que el esperaba mas de eso, quería ser algo importante en la vida de la joven Kinomoto. Y decidió que era hora de confrontarla ya que al ver su distanciamiento la había dejado, pero ya era hora de que hablaran de lo que había sucedido.

"Sakura, tenemos que hablar" Shaoran dijo esto de la nada, haciendo que la joven se pusiera nerviosa por que ya sabia que tema iban a tratar

"Este… Shaoran….yo" Sakura estaba tratando de decir las palabras correctas pero estas parecían no llegar a ella

"Sakura¿que sientes por mi?" al escuchar esto la joven sintió como se le hizo chiquito el corazón, sentía tantas cosas, por algo era seguro que le gustaba Shaoran pero ¿lo quería? O todavía seguía queriendo a Yukito, se estaba enamorando del joven que tenia frente a ella

"No lo se… no estoy segura" dijo esto viéndolo de una manera seria, el joven al ver esa expresión se dio cuenta que la joven le decía la verdad "Me gustas… pero no se realmente si siento algo mas por ti o..."

"Lo entiendo – Se apresuro Shaoran ya que prefería no escuchar lo que sabia que la joven Kinomoto fuera a decir - ¿Cuándo lo sepas, me lo dirás?"

"Si, te lo diré, tenlo por seguro"

* * *

El teatro de la cuidad de Tomoeda se encontraba lleno, ya que estaban todas las escuelas participantes, y el publico que venia a ver el evento, tras bastidores estaban los del coro de la escuela Tomoeda High School, Tomoyo estaba haciendo sus ejercicios de relajación antes de entrar a escena ya que pronto seria su turno, en esos momentos llego Sakura y le da un abrazo a la joven y un gran beso, "Animo estoy segura que lo harás muy bien como las otras veces" 

"Gracias Sakki" dijo dándole una sonrisa algo nerviosa, las jóvenes se separan, y Sakura va hacia donde esta Shaoran y le da un gran abrazo y ese se lo corresponde de la misma manera, los jóvenes se vieron a la cara, y se sonrieron, entonces Sakura le dijo "Buena suerte" Shaoran le sonrio.

Sakura salio de ahí y fue a sentarse con sus amigas y Yamazaki ya que todos había venido apoyar a sus amigos, y Sakura ahora estaba convencida de que quería a Shaoran esos dos besos se lo había confirmado.

Pasaron varias escuelas, y paso Tomoeda High School todos cantando una canción en coro, hasta que llego el turno de los duetos, y habían pasado muchos muy bueno Tomoyo y Shaoran estaban algo nerviosos y antes de pasar se dieron un abrazo y se dieron buena suerte, Tomoyo le da un beso a Eriol también dándole un beso, este y Shaoran se dieron la mano se vieron y no necesitaron mal.

En ese momento llamaron a Tomoeda High School, Tomoyo, Shaoran y Eriol salieron al escenario, el joven Hiraguizawa se fue a sentar donde estaba el piano, y Tomoyo y Shaoran se pusieron a la mitad del escenario, los jóvenes se encontraban vistiendo el uniforme del coro, que era un pantalón negro con una blusa o camisa color blanca.

Eriol empezó a tocar el piano las luces se apagaron y solo se encontraron prendidas las del escenario, las luces eran azules, con verde. Tomoyo se acerca el micrófono y empieza a cantar…

**_Tomoyo:  
I've been living with a shadow over head  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed  
I've been lonely for so long  
Trapped in the past, I just cant seem to move on_**

**_Shaoran:  
I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away  
Just incase I ever need them again someday  
I've been setting aside time, to clear a little space in the corners of my mind_**

**_chorus:  
All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I cant make it through without a way back into love  
ohh_**

**_Tomoyo:  
I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine  
I've been searching but I just don't see the signs  
I know that its out there  
There's got to be something for my soul somewhere_**

**_Shaoran:  
I've been looking for someone to shed some light  
Not just somebody to get me through the night  
I could use some direction, and I'm open to your suggestions_**

Sakura sentía que al haber escuchado la canción, muchas cosas en ella se habían aclarado al igual que en el corazón del joven chino, la joven Kinomoto se dio cuenta que era hora de dejar sentimientos pasados a donde pertenecen en el pasado, mientras que los que tenia ahora debía disfrutarlos, la joven ahora estaba segura de lo que sentía y de que ahora mas que nunca tenia que ser sincera con Shaoran ya que si de verdad quería intentar algo con el, tenia que decirle sobre el reto.

**_Chorus  
All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I cant make it through without a way back into love  
and If I open my heart again  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end  
Tomoyo:  
There are moments when I don't know if its real  
or if anybody feels the way I feel  
I need inspiration, not just another negotiation_**

**_Chorus:  
All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I cant make it through without a way back into love  
and If I open my heart to you  
I'm hoping you'll show me what to do  
and if you help me to start again  
you know that I'll be there for u in the end_**

**_(Way back into love – Hugh Grant ft. Drew Barrymore)_**

Al terminarse la canción todo mundo aplaudió, muy emocionados especialmente Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran hicieron una reverencia, al levantarse los ojos del chino hicieron contacto con la joven Kinomoto y se sonrieron.

Pasaron más concursantes y llego la hora en la que los jueces decidieran quienes se iban a llevar los trofeos, Sakura y sus amigos estaban nerviosos desde los asientos, mientras todos los del coro de Tomoeda high School se tomaron de las manos pidiendo haber ganado en las dos categorías en la que participaron.

"Los ganadores de la categoría de solo es… la escuela Rozen"

La cantante fue por su trofeo, la verdad si Tomoyo hubiera concursado en esa categoría hubiera ganado, pero la joven prefirió darle prioridad a lo del dueto, por eso decidió que ese año no iba a participar en la categoría de solo.

En esos momentos el nerviosismo rondaban en el aire, se podía ver la cara de expectación de los participantes y del publico, ante los resultados que iban a dar los jueces, la juez tomo el micrófono para seguir hablando "Este año ha sido uno de los mas difíciles para la categoría de dueto, pero después de estar analizándolo hemos decidido que los ganadores de esta categoría son…"

En ese momento se podía sentir una fuerte ola de expectación de la gente, en especial de los involucrados, Shaoran le apretaba fuertemente la mano a Tomoyo y esta le correspondía al igual ya que los dos estaban muy pero muy preocupados, por el resultado.

"… Los ganadores son de la escuela Tokio Royal High School" al escuchar esto, los jóvenes se soltaron con desilusión, ya que no ganaron, Sakura y los demás al escuchar esto, se pusieron muy triste, ya que esta derrota, significaba mucho mas por que era la primera que tenia que enfrentar Tomoyo, ya que ella nunca había perdido una antes de esto.

La joven Daidouji sentía como las lagrimas se le querían salir de sus ojos, pero esta contuvo el sentimiento, para escuchar a la escuela ganadora de la categoría de mejor coro, que la verdad esta era la mas importante de todas, así que escucho a la juez diciendo "Y la escuela ganadora como mejor Coro es… Tomoeda High School"

Todo el coro de Tomoeda High School salto de la emoción y empezaron a gritar, Tomoyo recogió el trofeo con una sonrisa, no habían ganado el dueto, pero habían ganado como mejor coro y eso era algo que los hacia sentirse muy felices, Sakura va directo a donde están ellos y va con Shaoran le da un gran abrazo y se quedan viendo el uno al otro hasta que se dan un gran beso, este era un beso era diferente, ambos lo sentían, era un beso donde ya no cabía la duda ni las reservas, era un beso en todos los sentidos pleno ya que los dos jóvenes se estaban entregando por completo a lo que sentían, sus labios que al principio solo se habían rozado empezaron a conocerse mas y mas hasta hacer el beso mucho mas profundo, ya que sus lenguas bailaban al compás que dictaban ambos, todos los espectadores de este acontecimiento se quedaron bocabiertos, en especial Rika, Naoko y Chiharu que nunca esperaron que Sakura tuviera algo con el chino, mientras que Tomoyo y Eriol sonreían en complicidad ya que ellos ya se lo esperaban desde hace mucho tiempo. Meiling puso una sonrisa de tristeza ya que no se esperaba que todo ocurriera tan rápido, pero que podía hacer, así era la vida unas veces se ganaba y otras se perdía, y a ella le había tocado perder.

"Entonces… ¿me quieres?" le dijo Shaoran a Sakura enseguida que se separaron del beso

"Creí que esta era una declaración de lo que siento por ti, pero aparentemente tendré que repetirla" dijo esto ultimo en una manera muy coqueta, la joven paso su lengua por sus labios, haciendo que Shaoran se ruborizara por completo, Sakura al ver esto se empezó a reír y nada mas abrazo al joven.

* * *

Después del concurso Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo fueron a tomar algo, y como no sabían que lugar podrían ir, Shaoran sugirió el club donde el había llevado una vez a Sakura, al principio esta estaba un poco renuente al ir, pero al final Tomoyo y Eriol la convencieron de ir, 'al menos hoy no ando vestida de blanco' pensó la joven Kinomoto. 

Los jóvenes llegaron al lugar, que no se encontraba tan lleno como la vez pasada que la joven ojiverde había ido, el lugar era mucho mas tranquilo, Shaoran fue a la barra donde saludo a su amigo, el joven vio a sus acompañantes sin hacerles realmente mucho caso "¿Qué quieren?" les pregunto Shaoran

Antes de que Sakura dijera algo, el bartender dijo "Agua embotellada para la srita." Viendo Sakura que si se había acordado de ella, y se sintió un poco avergonzada ya que había hecho sentir al chavo que lo que tenían era sucio o algo así, pero en el fondo eso era exactamente lo que pensaba. Tomoyo pidió una piña colada, Eriol un refresco y Shaoran pidió también un refresco, ya que hoy no tenia ganas de tomar y menos cuando mañana era día de clases y tenían el examen de Calculo.

Los jóvenes después de que les entregaron sus bebidas se fueron a sentar a una mesa que estaba en cerca del escenario, hoy este estaba vacío, los jóvenes se encontraban platicando animadamente hasta que fueron interrumpidos por dos personas "Hola Li" dijo la tipa llamada LL a Sakura no le gusto para nada verlas ahí y mucho menos ver a Kitty que hoy esta traía un vestido negro muy ajustado con unas botas que sinceramente parecían de Frankestain, Shaoran se paro para saludar a sus viejas amigas, ambas les dio un beso en la mejilla, Sakura solo sentir hervir su sangre y mas cuando saludo a la susodicha kitty "Hola Syao" le dijo Kitty al joven chino, como se atrevía decirle Syao con tanta familiaridad eso no le gustaba para nada a la joven porrista, Tomoyo veía la escena con mucha diversión ya que nunca había visto a su amiga tan celosa, y eso le producía risa, Eriol solo se quedaba callado viendo al escena pero al igual que su novia se notaba que tenia unas ganas de reírse que muy apenas podían controlar

"Y que Li hoy no vas a cantar, recuerda que es jueves, y que hoy cualquiera que quiera se puede subir a cantar"

"Este... – Dijo algo nervioso – la verdad es que no ando con ánimos de cantar"

"Ándale Syao seria lindo escucharte, como en los viejos tiempos" dijo Kitty dándole una sonrisa picara al joven, cosa que para nada le gusto escuchar a Sakura y mucho menos eso de 'como en los viejos tiempos' por que sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería.

"Ok, esta bien" dijo después de pensarlo mucho tiempo, LL fue con los músicos para que tocaran una canción, el joven se subió y se sentó en un taburete que había ahí, empezaron los bongos y la música empezó…

**_yesterday I got so old  
I felt like I could die  
yesterday away from you  
it made me want to cry  
go on go on  
just walk away  
go on go on  
your choice is made  
go on go on  
and disappear  
go on go on  
away from here_**

En esos momentos se sube al escenario Kitty y empieza a cantar con el chino este se para, para cantar junto a ella el coro de la canción, estaban sus caras algo cerca cosa que no le había gustado para nada a la joven Kinomoto.

**_And I know I was wrong  
when I said it was true  
that it couldn't be me and be her  
in between without you  
without you_**

**_Yesterday I got so scared  
I shivered like a child  
yesterday away from you  
it froze me deep inside  
come back come back  
don't walk away  
come back come back  
come back today  
come back come back  
why can't you see?  
come back come back  
come back to me_**

Se podía notar la química que había entre los jóvenes, y esto preocupo enormemente a la joven Kinomoto, ya que tal vez Shaoran podía empezar a sentir cosas por su ex novia y no le gustaba para nada, fue ahí cuando Sakura empezó a preguntarse ella que futuro tenia con el chino, no tenían nada en común, el era muy diferente a ella de otro mundo, y en cambio Kitty se parecía tanto a el, era mas factible que ellos regresaran a que Shaoran le pidiera a la joven que fueran novios.

**_And I know I was wrong  
when I said it was true  
that it couldn't be me and be her  
in between without you  
without you_**

_**(Make me bad/In Between days – Korn ft The cure … Tome solamente la parte de In between Days)**  
_

La música se termina, pero Shaoran y Kitty se quedan viendo, y Sakura se da cuenta y no lo soporta y se va del bar caminando, el joven chino ve esto de reojo y va detrás de la porrista, dejando a Kitty muy desconcertada.

Las calles estaban oscuras, se encontraba caminando rápidamente en ellas, ya que tenia que llegar a su casa, ya que mañana había escuela, pero eso no era realmente por lo que estaba caminando si no por que se sentía tonta, ella lo había besado enfrente de toda esa gente, para que, para que luego el viniera a cambiarla por la imitación barata deSuigintou , la joven tenia los brazos cruzados mientras caminaba lo cual la hacia ser un poco mas torpe en su caminar, en esos momentos empieza a llover, 'lo que me faltaba' dijo la joven maldiciendo su mala suerte… la joven empieza ahora mas que nunca a caminar rápido, y con los ruidos de los carros no puede escuchar los pasos de alguien que se encontraba corriendo detrás de ella, Sakura se da cuenta de eso muy tarde ya que al voltear para ver quien era se estrella con la persona que estaba corriendo, los dos caen al piso sucio y mojado, Sakura "Ay fíjate" grito de muy mala manera sin darse cuenta que había chocado con su vecino

"Sakura… estas bien" pregunto Shaoran mientras se paraba y para después ofrecerle su mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo. Sakura sube su mirada para ver al joven, y voltea su cara ya que no quería verlo, al menos no en esos momentos.

"Sakura que sucede" le pregunto ya después de que la joven se haya parado por su propia cuenta ya que no quiso la ayuda del joven.

"…" no dijo nada

"Bueno si tu no hablas yo hablare" dijo ahora serio, esto hizo que se le estremeciera la piel a Sakura ya que nunca lo había escuchado así de serio.

"No te entiendo, primero no sabes que sientes, luego me besas delante de todos y ahora te vas así nada mas, cuando estaba cantando para ti"

"Enserio, por que para mi no parecía eso, parecía que estabas pasando un buen rato con Kitty – dijo este nombre con mucho desden – así que pensé que yo solo estaba estorbando"

"¿Kitty? Ella es solo un amiga, además esa canción es la que ella y yo habíamos ensayado para cantarla el día de hoy, ya que te quería dar la sorpresa, al final te iba a decir que era para ti"

"Y por que me habrías de cantar esa canción"

"Quería hacerlo por que pensé que iríamos a ganar el concurso y no fue así, y no quería cantar por eso que me deprimí, pero aun así me animo ella y LL para que lo hiciera, por que era para ti, además por que es algo que yo compuse el día que te conocí, cuando fuiste a decirme que le bajara a mi escándalo… ¿recuerdas?"

En esos momentos Sakura recuerda cuando se hablaron por primera vez…

_Flash back_

_En unos momentos después la puerta se empezó a abrir para dejar ver a un joven conocido para Sakura, claro que vio algo que nunca había visto y era un muy buen abdomen de lavadero, Sakura se quedo viéndolo fijamente hasta que escucho "mmm que quieres" y subió la vista y vio nada mas y nada menos que a Shaoran Li, la ojiverde quedo sorprendida al ver que su "objetivo" era su vecino._

_"Tu eres… el que estaba tocando" pregunto la porrista_

_Shaoran con una cara de apatía, parecía que nunca tenia otra cara, bueno eso era lo que pensaba Sakura "si, algún problema con eso" _

_"Si, estas haciendo mucho ruido, y no me puedo concentrar para estudiar" dijo Sakura algo molesta recordando la razón de su estar hablando con el joven Li_

_"ahhh, ok" y con eso Shaoran le cerro la puerta en su cara, Sakura no podía creer lo que ese pelafustán le había hecho, que se creía, que maleducado era como le cerraba la puerta en su cara de esa manera._

_Sakura volvió a tocar y Shaoran le abrió de nuevo "otra vez, que quieres, ya le voy a bajar a la música, que mas quieres" dijo molesto el joven_

_"COMO QUE ME PASA, LO QUE ME PASA ES QUE ERES UN MALEDUCADO, COMO ME CIERRAS ASI LA PUERTA EN MI CASA, QUE TU MAMA NO TE SUPO EDUCAR BIEN" dijo Sakura muy pero muy molesta._

_"ESO NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA, SI ME MADRE ME EDUCO O NO" y con esto le volvió a cerrar la puerta_

_Ahora si Sakura estaba que se la llevaba el diablo, "ARGGGGGG ESTUPIDO" grito la joven y decidió irse a su casa, tomo sus llaves, dinero y su celular que nunca le podía faltar y se fue al único lugar donde podría clamar su furia._

_Fin de Flash back_

"Si lo recuerdo – dijo esto con la vista al suelo, se podía ver que todos su cabellos mojados escurrían por toda su cara, dejando casi invisibles sus hermosos ojos verdes – me siento tan tonta"

"¿Por qué?" pregunto el joven con una sonrisa tierna

"Por que – empezó a llorar aunque sus lagrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de la lluvia, que la hacían ver mucho mas bella de lo que ya era – por que pensé que tu y ella…"

"Sakura, en el viaje me di cuenta que ni es Meiling, ni ella… eres tu a la que yo quiero" dijo esto con una gran seriedad, pero a la vez con una sinceridad, que Sakura sentía la calidez de sus palabras, que la llenaban toda.

Los jóvenes se abrazaron debajo de la lluvia, dejando que todas sus inseguridades y miedos se cayeran con la lluvia y se fueran con esta, ya que hoy, el día de hoy ya no había cabida para esos miedos. Hoy estaban seguros de que se querían.

_ºººContinuaraººº_

**Nota de la autora: I'm come back!!! … bueno después de una larga ausencia mas de una semanita ya estoy aquí con este capitulo que nos lleva mucho mas cerca del final, ohhh me pone contenta por que nunca había llegado tan lejos con un fanfic y eso me alegra, bueno solo quiero darle las gracias a todos los que me ha ido apoyando en el camino. Sin ustedes no sabría que hacer muchas gracias por todo lo que hacen osease mandándome reviews sigan así manden y manden muchos y largos que me encanta leerlos. **

**Este creo que ha sido de mis capítulos mas largos, pero bueno, no tuvo toda la emoción que me hubiera gustado, y buu Tomoyo y Shaoran no ganaron, pero bueno ganaron como mejor coro la canción no la quise poner por que ya la había puesto en un capitulo anterior, si no me equivoco creo que el 4.Bueno ahora si Sakura y Shaoran se quieren k emoción, ohh que pasara¿Sakura le dira la verdad? O el se ¿enterara de otra manera? Bueno eso solo lo sabrán en los capítulos que siguen.**

**Si quieren enterarse sobre la fecha tentativa del final vayan a mi profile que me pregunto si alguien de verdad lo leera ¿? Jaja bueno con eso me despido y nos leemos la próxima vez que suba algo XD**

**Si no recibo mínimo 5 reviews no actualizo!!!**

**aLeirBagPotteR**


	11. Verdaderas Intenciones

**De Sapo a Principe Verde**

**BY: aLeirBagPotteR**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de CCS no son propiedad mía, sino de Clamp, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tiene el propósito de entretener a la los lectores.**

"…" _**diálogos**_

'…' _**pensamientos**_

_**(…) notas de la autora**_

… _**FLASHBACK…**_

**Capitulo 11: Verdaderas Intenciones**

Ya era viernes, y sus nervios estaba en punta, la joven se paro de su cama, y veía como los colores iban cambiando poco a poco ya que hoy era su exhibición de porras junto con el partido de Tomoeda High School y Tokio Royal High, que eran los enemigos de la escuela de Sakura, Sakura decidió antes que nada relajarse, puso música de relajación e hizo sus ejercicios de yoga, para tranquilizarse, y encontrar paz interior.

Después de hacer esto, decidió abrir su cuaderno de cálculo, ya que ese día tendría el examen más importante del año que decidiría si ella, pasaría o no la materia, y tendría que hacer curso de verano, o simplemente se podría olvidar de la escuela en el verano y disfrutarlo. La verdad es que estudiar se le estaba dificultando ya que su mente solo se podía concentrar o mas bien recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Shaoran…

_Flash back_

_La lluvia seguía cayendo a borbotones, después de la revelación de sentimientos que habían hecho los jóvenes, estos decidieron que lo mejor era regresar a su casa, en el camino la joven Sakura intentaba conseguir el valor suficiente para decirle a Shaoran sobre el reto y el porque se habían conocido, el camino había sido callado ninguno de los dos había dicho algo, Sakura varias veces volteaba a ver al joven que lucia un rostro calmado y sereno, lo cual solo perturbaba mas a la ojiverde._

_Sakura y Shaoran llegaron a la cuadra donde ellos dos vivían, la lluvia se había calmado, ahora solo era una pequeña llovizna, Sakura se estaba mordiendo los labios tratando de ver como encontrar las palabras, Shaoran encamino a Sakura a su casa, los dos jóvenes se encontraban parados fuera de la puerta de la casa de la joven, se quedaron viendo varios minutos hasta que Sakura decidió hablar "¿Crees que Tomoyo y Eriol, estén bien?" fue lo primero que se le ocurrió al a joven para romper el hielo_

"_Si, ellos son mucho mas inteligentes que tu y yo, estoy seguro que ellos estarán bien, pero si quieres les marcamos para asegurarnos" en eso el joven saco su celular que estaba listo para marcar, cuando Sakura toma su mano y la baja, y con la cabeza niega el acto que iba hacer el joven._

"_Estoy segura que estarán bien" dijo esto no tan convencida_

"_¿Estas bien¿Te sucede algo?" pregunto con preocupación al ver tan nerviosa a la joven_

"_Shaoran… yo te quiero decir…" _

_Y en esos momentos son interrumpidos por una puerta que se abre mostrando a Touya con una cara de muy pocos amigos, esta especialmente dirigida al joven que acompañaba a su pequeña hermana, los dos jóvenes veían con sorpresa la intervención del hermano de Sakura, "Touya…" dijo Sakura_

"_Mira como estas __**mounstro**__, métete a la casa, vas a tomar un resfriado" viéndola que se encontraba toda mojada y para después volver a ver con una cara de enojo a Shaoran y este solo mostró una cara de poker. _

"_¬¬ no me digas así HER-MA-NO, y ahorita entro a la casa no te preocupes" diciéndole disimuladamente que se fuera, y la dejara hablar a gusto con Shaoran, pero el hizo caso omiso a lo que su hermana le traba de decir y se quedo ahí parado cruzado de brazos viendo a los jóvenes que se sentían totalmente incómodos ante la presencia del mayor de los Kinomoto_

"_Ehh…-sin saber que decir- buenas noches Sakura" dijo Shaoran y por un momento se detuvo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la joven y se retiro. Pero no sin antes recibir una mirada amenazadora del hermano de la joven, la joven vio como su vecino se alejaba y entraba a su casa, para luego voltear y ver de manera fea a su hermano "Eres odioso" _

"_Y tu un mounstro mojado, así que métete, si no mañana estarás enferma" Sakura miro feo a su hermano ¬¬, para luego ver a la casa del joven y dar un largo suspiro ya que cuando le iba a decir sobre lo del reto, precisamente tenia que llegar su hermano para estropearlo todo, pero buscaría otra ocasión para decirle. Después de tener esos pensamientos y dar una última vista a la casa del chino, entro a su casa para darse un baño, por que su hermano tenia razón podría cachar un resfriado._

_Fin de Flash back_

Sakura cerro el cuaderno, ya que no podía concentrarse para nada, así que decidió mejor bañarse e ir a pedirle ayuda al joven Shaoran, ya que sabia que el lograba milagros cuando se trataba de Calculo, aunque tal vez ella necesitaba mas que milagros para pasar la materia.

Salio de bañarse y se vistió, cuando bajo reviso que nadie estuviera, dio gracias a Dios de que su hermano estuviera todavía dormido ya que no quería encontrárselo después de lo de anoche.

Abrió la puerta quedito para que no la escuchara, salio de su casa y fue a tocar la puerta de su querido vecino, toco el timbre, y esta se abre, donde muestra a un amable señor, "Buenos días, Señorita Sakura¿Qué la trae por aquí tan temprano?"

Sakura sonrió, no se había algo en ese hombre que la hacia sentirse tan tranquila, era una paz, además que parecía ser un hombre muy sabio, había sido un segundo padre para Shaoran así que suponía que debía ser alguien bueno y listo ya que Shaoran a pesar de todo era alguien maduro "Buenos días Wei, se encuentra Shaoran despierto" pregunto Sakura

"El joven se encuentra desayunado, pase por favor" El mayordomo del los Li hizo un ademán para que la joven entrara a la casa de estos, Sakura fue guiada hasta el comedor de la casa de los Li, enserio que cada vez que entraba a esa casa no se cansaba de admirar lo bella que era, tenia todo ese porte y distinción de las mansiones que veía en la tele y que algún día soñaba conocer.

Cuando la joven llego al comedor, este era bellísimo, las paredes color beige, tenia una gran ventana que se podría ver todas las casas de la cuadra, y esta era cubierta por una hermosa cortina de seda color verde esmeralda, los muebles eran de caoba, el piso era de mármol, y en el techo había un candelabro que era de oro, había una gran vitrina donde estaba la vajilla principal, que esta era blanca con oro en los bordes, en medio había una mesa ovalada donde se podrían sentar 8 personas y a la cabeza se encontraba el joven Li, desayunando unos huevos estrellados con pan, el joven que estaba leyendo el periódico, levanto al cabeza al notar la presencia de otra persona en el cuarto

"Sakura, que haces aquí" pregunto el joven levantándose de su lugar y yendo hacia donde estaba la susodicha

"Bueno yo quería disculparme contigo por lo de ayer… y mi hermano" dijo esto algo sonrojada

Shaoran puso su mano sobre su hombro y le sonrió "No te preocupes, solo esperemos que no haga eso siempre" Sakura solo se rió nerviosamente, ya que sabia que eso seria muy difícil, ya que conocía a su hermano.

"Bueno… veras – empezó a tragar saliva la joven Kinomoto tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas – lo que quería decirte es que…" En ese momento baja Shaoran su mirada y ve que Sakura estaba cargando unos libros de calculo y la interrumpe

"¿Quieres que te ayude con Calculo?" dijo rápidamente el joven, dejando sorprendida a la joven ante lo dicho

"Ehhh… si" dijo sin pensarlo

"Bueno toma asiento" Shaoran jalo una silla y Sakura se sentó, y le empezó a explicar los ejercicios que habían visto todo el mes, Sakura realmente estaba preocupada ya que si no pasaba este examen reprobaría todo el semestre, y eso era algo que de verdad no quería, por que a pesar de no ser una nerd como Eriol, tenia buenas calificaciones excepto en matemáticas, y siempre la había pasado aunque fuera con un patético 6, pero lo hacia, pero realmente dudaba de que pudiera hacerlo.

Después de una hora, Sakura se encontraba mucho mas relajada ya que Shaoran pudo explicarle los ejercicios, enserio con Shaoran las matemáticas, en especial el calculo parecía tan fácil, Sakura sonrió contenta por que ahora por lo menos tenia la seguridad de que pasaba el examen, y probablemente el semestre.

Los jóvenes se fueron a la escuela juntos, cuando llegaron al instituto, Sakura tomo aire, y decidió tomarle la mano a Shaoran, acto que lo desconcertó mucho, ya que anoche se habían dicho que se querían, pero aun no había definido bien su situación, pero el ya sabia lo que iba hacer.

Cuando ellos, entraron todos los estudiantes que se encontraban en los pasillos se quedaron viéndolos, Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li, estaban juntos la verdad es que esto era lo mas adecuado, digo ella era una de las niñas mas populares de la escuela y de las mas bonitas que había, se podría decir que era la MAS bonita, y el joven chino, a pesar de tener un inicio algo diferente, al parecer se había adaptado bastante bien a la escuela y al ambiente del lugar, había pasado de ser un freaky/desadaptado social a El Mas HOT de toda la escuela, desbancando a Ryoga de esa posición y dejándolo de segundón.

Y hablando de este, veía la escena no muy contento, tenia una cara de pocos amigos y antes de que ellos llegaran se encontraba con sus amigos bromeando y el estaba tomando un refresco en lata, enseguida que vio a su ex novia con aquel perdedor, sintió una ira incontrolable y apretó su mano destrozando la lata de refresco, haciendo que el liquido estaba dentro de esta, se derramo por completo sobre la mano del ex novio de Sakura.

Sakura al pasar a lado de el con Shaoran, le sonríe maliciosamente a Ryoga, y este se enfurece todavía mas, como era posible que estuviera con ese Pendejo!!! No lo iba a permitir, iba hacer que Sakura cambiara de idea y regresara con el.

Sakura empezó a reírse, Shaoran volteo a verla muy intrigado, "Que es lo gracioso" le pregunto, ella se rió un poco y negó con la cabeza "Nada, nada" pero lo que sucede es que Sakura había visto la expresión de Ryoga cuando la vio con Shaoran, y la verdad había disfrutado que sufriera como cuando ella, lloraba todas las noches por el, por su engaño, por como había sido humillada enfrente de todos, ahora era su turno. Como dicen _**'**__**Payback**__**is**__** a **__**bitch**__**'**_

Shaoran y Sakura entraron al salón donde tenían la clase de calculo, todos los que se encontraban dentro, voltearon a verlos, y sorprendió a mas de uno, verlos tomados de la mano, Tomoyo que se encontraba estudiando en esos momentos levanto la vista de sus cuaderno, para ver a los jóvenes y dar una sonrisa, Naoko también sonrió, ya que había notado que había algo entre ellos, en el viaje de la escuela.

Se fueron directo a sus lugares, donde sacaron sus cosas para seguir estudiando, no pasaron mas de 10 minutos cuando llego el profesor con los exámenes "Guarden todas sus cosas, ya saben no se permite prestar nada" y con eso empezó a pasar los exámenes a los alumnos, Sakura estaba bastante nerviosa, y empezó a morderse las uñas, Shaoran noto esto y le puso su mano en el hombro, la joven volteo a verlo con cara de preocupación "Tranquila, veras que te ira bien" Sakura solo asintió en seco. Sakura vio el exámenes formulas y números que no lograba entender, trago saliva, tomo el lápiz, empezó a inhalar y exhalar, recordó las palabras de Shaoran 'Voy a pasar este examen' y la joven puso toda su concentración en ese examen.

Shaoran fue el primero en entregar, cuando se paro Sakura le dio una mirada de incredulidad, al igual que todos sus compañeros ya que el examen estaba muy largo y tedioso, y aun así el lo termino en media hora. Y para lo que sabia la ojiverde estaba segura que sacaría un 10, ya que el chino era muy bueno en matemáticas, recordaba que hace mucho, el le había dicho que quería ser un ingeniero físico-matemático, así que para eso tendría que ser bueno en las matemáticas.

Pasó la hora y Sakura todavía no lo terminaba, el maestro dio 20 minutos mas para los que no lo había terminado, entre los cuales estaban Sakura, y 5 compañeros más. Exactamente a los 20 minutos la joven había terminado, el maestro los recogió y los alumnos salieron del salón. Donde afuera esperaba Tomoyo y Naoko ala joven Kinomoto.

"¿Cómo te fue?" Preguntaron Tomoyo y Naoko al unísono

"Creo que bien… ¿Y Shaoran donde esta?" pregunto la joven al ver que su vecino no se encontraba ahí

"Ah me dijo que tenia clases de Física y que también tenia examen y que no podía llegar tarde, pero me dijo que te veía en el receso" le contesto Tomoyo

Sakura estaba algo sorprendida, pero la verdad es que Shaoran ya había perdido un año de la escuela, por que había reprobado todo la primera vez que estuvo en Japón, y le había comentado que en Hong Kong no había estudiado, si no que lo habían mandado a trabajar y hacer servicio comunitario. Y ahora que estaba en Tomoeda High School tenia que salir bien, ya que tenia que nivelarse con todo, por eso estaba tomando clases extras para terminar antes la preparatoria, ya que el era un año mayor que Sakura y sus amigos, por eso no tenia tantas horas libres como Sakura y sus amigas, y aparte por que el director mandaba sus calificaciones directamente a su madre y si tenia promedio debajo de 9 en algo, inmediatamente se regresaría a su país natal, la verdad es que el joven se estaba esforzando demasiado, Sakura esperaba ser de ayuda para el, en especial por que a Shaoran se le seguía dificultado en Japonés y la joven de vez en cuando le daba clases de cómo hablarlo y escribirlo.

* * *

Ya era el receso, ya para esta hora toda la escuela estaba enterada de Shaoran y Sakura, aunque no sabían si eran novios o no, pero de que estaban juntos eso si lo podían asegurar, cuando le dijeron el chisme a Hitomi esta no lo podría creer 'Esta estupida se enamoro del freak ese' pensó en shock la capitana de porristas, 'Bueno haremos esto mucho mas entretenido' y al pensar esto sonrió de manera maliciosa.

* * *

Sakura abrió la puerta del salón de música y vio en este a Shaoran sentado sobre el escritorio de la profesora, "ahh con que aquí estas" le dijo Sakura a Shaoran, la joven Cierra la puerta, Shaoran sonríe y se para, camina hacia la joven, pone sus manos en la cintura de esta, Sakura se muerde los labios de manera coqueta, Shaoran se acerca y se tocan los labios, suave, meramente un simple roce, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un apasionado beso, donde sus lenguas danzaban al unísono de sus deseos, Sakura con su mano derecha acariciaba el cabello del joven mientras que la otra sujetaba su cuello, Shaoran acerco mas a la joven, hasta que no hubiera ningún centímetro que los separara, mas que su propia ropa, al parecer quería convertirse en uno solo, Sakura pudo notar como las cosas se estaban calentando entre ellos, y la verdad hace mucho que no deseaba tanto estar con alguien, después de unos minutos de estar sin aire, se separaron, la joven tenia los labios hinchados, se escuchaban ambas respiraciones aceleradas, Shaoran seguía sujetándola cerca de el, Sakura paso sus dedos por los labios del joven, y este empezó a besarlos, para después lamerlos, cosa que hacia que la sangre de la joven empezar a hervir. Sakura podía ver el deseo del joven en esos hermosos ojos ámbar, Sakura se acerca a su cuello, para empezar a darle pequeños besos suaves, pero lo suficientemente sensuales para hacer que el joven se prendiera más de lo que ya estaba. Shaoran se separa de Sakura, ya que no podía soportar mas lo que estaba pasando, así que pensó que era mejor terminarlo ahí, ya que no era propio estar haciendo esa clase de cosas en la escuela, pero aparentemente para la joven Kinomoto no era impedimento estar en la escuela, era aun mas excitante todo el asunto.

Así que la joven decidió acercarse otra vez, y pego a ella, tomo sus manos y las puso sobre su cintura, Shaoran decidió subir su mano por la espalda de la ojiverde acariciándola suavemente, Sakura se acerco para seguir besando al joven, y este beso fue como una explosión de todo lo que sentían, ya que eran tan apasionado tan entregado, ambos podía sentir el deseo del otro, era algo tan poderoso, algo que ninguno de ellos podría detener, ni querían hacerlo…

Los jóvenes siguieron besándose apasionadamente, como si fuera el fin del mundo y este era el único momento que tenían. En esos momentos escuchan ruidos de los pasillos, y rápidamente se separan, los jóvenes volteaban a todas partes, sonrojados aparentemente el momento se había ido, Sakura se tocaba el cabello y veía el suelo como si hubiera algo muy interesante en el, mientras que Shaoran camina donde se encontraba su mochila, y saco una envoltura de regalo, era cuadrado, la envoltura era blanca con un listón de color verde.

"Este… bueno la razón por lo que quería verte aquí era para… darte esto" Shaoran le entrega a Sakura el regalo, la joven lo mira fijamente y empieza abrir la envoltura, era un cuaderno negro de pasta dura, la joven lo abre y ve que tiene cosas escritas en el

Shaoran se toca la cabeza "bueno, es mi cuaderno donde anoto mis canciones y lo que se me ocurre y quería que tu lo tuvieras"

"Oh Shaoran, pero digo son tus canciones… ¿Por qué a mi?" pregunto la joven con una tristeza "¿Qué he hecho para que seas tan bueno conmigo?"

"Para empezar, me hablaste cuando todos en la escuela me huían, y trataste de ayudarme con Meiling, y bueno fuiste amable…"

Al escuchar todo esto, Sakura sintió así como algo pesado que había caído en su estomago, sintió una culpabilidad enorme, y mas aquellas palabras que le había dicho el joven fue cuando la joven tomo aire y dejo en uno de los mesa bancos el regalo del joven, "Shaoran hay algo importante que te tengo que decir, y es necesario que lo sepas" dijo esto con una gran seriedad, que hasta Shaoran se puso también serio, al ver como la joven estaba.

"¿Qué es?" pregunto el chino

"Bueno lo que sucede es que – dudando- yo antes de conocerte…"

En esos momentos escuchan gritos de afuera 'PELEA, PELEA, PELEA' rápidamente Sakura y Shaoran salieron del cuarto, para encontrarse a Ryoga y Eriol peleándose a golpes, Shaoran rápidamente va en ayuda de su amigo, pero Eriol lo avienta "Déjame esta es mi pelea" Shaoran se queda parado sin hacer nada ya que sorprendido ante lo que Hiraguizawa le había dicho

Tomoyo veía la escena con una gran escena y mortificación "Eriol basta deja de hacer eso" mientras que todos los demás veían muy interesados la escena, Sakura fue con Rika y le pregunto "¿Qué paso por que se están peleando?"

"Por que el estupido de mi hermano empezó a decir cosas sobre Li y ti, y Hiraguizawa lo escucho y le dijo que dejara de molestarlos, y pues el tonto de mi hermano pues ya ves como es, y de la nada Hiraguizawa lo golpeo… y así empezó la pelea – dijo Rika esto muy molesta – si el director se entera de eso, lo van a sacar del equipo y es lo peor que puede pasar, ya que hoy es la final y necesitamos que juegue"

Aunque la verdad Sakura sabia que Ryoga era una idiota de primera, lo que decía la hermana de este tenia razón, Ryoga era muy importante para el equipo y mas para que ganaran el campeonato tan ansiado, que era esta tarde, la verdad es que esto no podría ponerse peor, error si podía, por que en ese momento llego el Director de la escuela

"Que es todo esto, exijo una explicación" cuando dijo todo eso, los espectadores se fueron huyendo, solamente se quedaron, Tomoyo, Shaoran, Sakura, Rika, Yamazaki y Meiling, aparte de los que habían ocasionado todo este tumulto. Eriol y Ryoga se pararon y se pudo ver claramente que el joven estaba con un labio roto y un ojo golpeado. Mientras Ryoga sangraba de la nariz, aparentemente Eriol no era tan debilucho como parecía serlo.

"Bueno sigo esperando una explicación" dijo el padre de Meiling, todos los presentes se quedaron callados

"Bueno si no me dicen, tendré que suspenderlos de la escuela…" todos miraron con horror cuando el director dijo eso, en especial Yamazaki y Rika

"No papa – dijo rápidamente Meiling- no puedes hacer esto, digo todo fue mi culpa"

Todos se quedaron muy extrañados cuando la joven de ojos rubís dijo eso, ya que nadie se lo esperaba por que se estaba echando la culpa

"Papa, lo que pasa es que yo… - tratando de ver que mentira se le ocurría – papa no te pudo decir por que se pelearon es muy vergonzoso, por favor no hagas esto mas de lo que ya es, pero si alguien tienes que castigar es a mi, no a ellos"

El director, se quedo callado pensando en lo que había dicho su hija, después de unos minutos dijo "Esta bien no estarán suspendidos, y tu Sasaki podrás jugar en el partido de hoy, pero el lunes quiero verlos a ambos en mi oficina, le diré que castigo tendrán ambos" los dos jóvenes se vieron con desden, y asintieron. Con eso el director se de la escena no sin antes "Y por favor, vayan a la enfermería"

Tomoyo corrió directamente con su novio "¡¡¡Estas loco¿Por qué hiciste eso?" le dijo gritando a Eriol y muy molesta, el joven le contesto mas calmado, pero al igual se podía ver que se encontraba algo irritado "Por que ya estoy cansado de el, y no voy a dejar que me siga pisoteando, lo he estado aguantando por 3 años Tomoyo, y ya no voy a dejarme mas, punto" Tomoyo lo abraza fuertemente, y el joven se queja haciendo que la joven se separe de el "Vamos a la enfermería"

Rika, Ryoga y Yamazaki se acercaron a Meiling, dándole las gracias por haber ayudado al joven Sasaki, para que pudiera jugar, ya que para los tres ese juego era muy importante, Rika y Ryoga se fueron para que este fuera atendido en la enfermería.

Sakura y Shaoran se acercan con Meiling "Por que los ayudaste" pregunto la joven kinomoto a su amiga "Porque tenemos que ganar el partido y es importante, además no queremos que suspendan a Eriol"

"En serio no puedo creer que tu papa te haya creído así de fácil"

"Ni te creas, de seguro cuando llegue al casa, me va a tocar no me creyó, pero supongo que el tampoco quiere que perdamos el campeonato, así que por eso no dijo nada"

"Si, por que enserio eres una pésima mentirosa" dijo Shaoran con el gran tacto que lo caracterizaba

"Que malo eres – dijo Sakura golpeándolo en el brazo- no le hagas caso, es un tonto" dijo esto ultimo a Meiling y esta solo se río.

_

* * *

_

_30 minutos antes_

Hitomi se encontraba caminando en el pasillo, cuando escucho ruidos en el salón de música y se acerco, y vio por una parte de una ventana que estaba medio abierta, vio a Kinomoto con el freak chino, fajándose en medio salón, Hitomi estaba muy interesada viendo ese espectáculo, en esos momentos la joven traía unos libros, y no se dio cuenta y se le resbalaron, cayéndose y sonando estruendosamente, haciendo que los jóvenes que estaban dentro del salón se percataran del ruido, haciendo que se separaran, cuando Hitomi se levanta ya que había recogido los libros, ve que Li le da a su rival una especie de regalo.

Cuando empieza la pelea en el pasillo ella se une, pero no sin antes ver que Sakura dejo el regalo en el salón…

_En esos momentos_

Hitomi se encontraba en el salón de música, checando que nadie la viera, y vio que ahí efectivamente seguía el cuaderno que le había dado el chino a la Kinomoto, Hitomi lo toma y empieza a hojearlo, viendo de que se trataba empieza a reírse, de una vez por todas Kinomoto pagaría todas las que le había hecho, incluyendo quitarle el amor de Ryoga Sasaki. 'Esta vez no te la vas a acabar' pensó la capitana de porristas, tomo el cuaderno y lo guardo en su bolso, y salio del lugar como si nada. Tenia a que apurarse para cambiarse ya que en media hora iba hacer su exhibición y tenían que quedar bien, y mas por que iba a estar la escuela Tokio Royal High que eran los enemigos acérrimos de Tomoeda high School

* * *

Sakura estaba con todas las porristas, en la cancha de básquetbol, ya que todo mundo se encontraba ahí, ya que el día de hoy era muy importante para ellos, Tomoyo, Erio, Meiling, y Shaoran se encontraban en las gradas, con todos los demás espectadores, Sakura con sus demás amigas estaban algo nerviosas, checando que todo estuviera en orden, sus uniformes, que estos eran de color azul marino con blanco que eran los colores de la escuela, mientras que los de las porristas de Tokio Royal High eran morados con blanco.

Primero la que iban hacer su exhibición eran las de Tokio Royal high, la música empezó y las porristas empezaron a bailar y hacer varias marometas, el baile estuvo muy bien coreografiado, y no tuvieran casi ningún error.

Ahora era el turno de las porristas de Tomoeda High School, y la música empieza a sonar, con unos tintes hindus, las porristas empiezan a moverse al son de la música, también mezclando su coreografía con marometas y una que otra pirámide, y lanzamientos de porristas, Sakura era una de las principales bailarinas y de las que lanzaban.

Después de terminar con esto y ser aplaudidas por todos, hasta por su escuela rival, empezó el partido, manteniendo a todo el mundo expectante, ya que, ambos equipos estaban jugando muy bien, y ambos estaban empatados. Ya se encontraban en los minutos finales, y Yamazaki hace un pase a Ryoga este se encuentra corriendo por la cancha, se lo pasa a otro del equipo, este es interceptado por uno de los de Tokio Royal High, pero da un giro por la izquierda y se la avienta a Ryoga el cual encesta en el ultimo segundo, ganando el partido y el campeonato.

Todo estaba contentísimo, gritando y haciendo virotes, Los jugadores estaban todos juntos saltando y dándose un gran abrazo, con el trofeo del campeonato, las porristas bailaban, gritaban y saltaban. Hasta Eriol y Shaoran estaban contentos de que la escuela ganara el campeonato.

* * *

Era sábado por la mañana, todo mundo estaba como loco, Sakura volteaba a ver a todos lados, parecía desesperada, y cada minuto veía su reloj, la joven se empezaba a enojar, se suponía que el sonido tenia que estar en el gimnasio desde hace media hora y todavía no llegaban, Sakura junto con todos los demás del comité, estaban dando vueltas y vueltas, asegurándose que todo quedara perfecto para ese día en la noche, que ya iba a ser el ansiado baile de Primavera, pero de todos la que estaba mas estresada de todos era Meiling dado que ella era la presidenta del comité, y todo estaba bajo su cargo.

De verdad que Sakura se compadecía de ella, ya que la pobre estaba desde muy temprano en la escuela, y no había tenido tiempo para descansar, después de estar dando vuelta como loca, los del sonido llegaron, la joven checo que todo estuviera correctamente, en ese momento entra Shaoran cargando una caja pesada, la joven le sonríe coquetamente, y el ambarino le corresponde.

Pasaron como 5 horas en la que todo el comité estuvo trabajando arduamente para que el lugar quedara bonito, y la verdad les había quedado muy bien. Ahora ya solo les quedaba que a la gente le gustara y la fiesta fuera todo un éxito.

Cada quien se fue a su casa, ya que a las 9:00 p.m. empezaba la fiesta de primavera, la fiesta mas importante de Tomoeda High School.

* * *

Como era costumbre, siempre que había una fiesta o un evento, Sakura y sus amigas se iban a arreglar a casa de Tomoyo, ya que era la mas grande y mas confortable. Los jóvenes iban de un lugar a otro, unas ya con vestido, otras en ropa interior, buscando su vestido, checando que sus zapatillas estuvieran limpias, peinándose, poniéndose maquillaje. Haciendo todo lo que las mujeres hacemos, cuando vamos a ir a un gran evento.

Sakura se encontraba enfrente del espejo, sin saber como peinarse, 'mi cabello es un desastre' pensó la joven, "Tommy ayúdame" grito, mientras Tomoyo estaba poniéndose su vestido, la joven va con su mejor amiga "¿Qué paso?"

"No se como peinarme, que voy hacer, voy a lucir horrible"

"Ay, no seas dramática, ya veras que lucirás divina, mira ya se me ocurrió que te podemos hacer" después de unos minutos, el cabello de Sakura había quedado perfecto y ella contenta.

Después de 3 horas las jóvenes estaban listas, Sakura se encontraba bella en un Alexander McQueen, el vestido era rosa pastel, haciendo lucir su piel mas blanca y tersa de lo que ya era, este vestido llegaba al piso, tenia corte princesa, arriba era un corsé con piedras swarovsky de varios colores, en la falda era de gasa y organiza. Su peinado consistía en su cabello recogido con unos caireles, y unos cabellos enfrente sueltos, su maquillaje era muy sencillo, pero lucia preciosa, y usaba el collar que Shaoran le había regalado.

Tomoyo lucia un vestido que tenia varios tonos de morado, que de arriba era un tono fuerte y se iba disminuyendo hasta hacerse un lila muy claro, el estilo de su vestido era un vestido sirena, es escote era tipo corazón, era un hermoso Donna Karan, su peinado era su cabello recogido en forma de moño, y usaba unos pendientes Harry Winston que eran de diamantes de color morado. Su maquillaje consistia en unas sombras moradas con blanco, y sus labios eran de un color rosa.

Naoko lucia un Versace negro, el día de hoy no usaba lentes, y estaba hermosa, mientras que Rika usaba un Carolina Herrera color sangría, muy parecido al que uso Renee Zellweger los Oscares y Chiharu usaba un Vera Wang amarillo, muy al estilo que había usado Kate Winslet en los Oscares 07', las jóvenes bajaron del cuarto de Tomoyo, donde ya las esperaba una limosina.

"Srita. Tomoyo, ya llego su limosina" dijo una de las trabajadores

"Niñas, estén listas por que vamos a la mejor de fiesta de nuestra vida" dijo Tomoyo con un tono muy animado. Ya que por fin les estaba yendo bien, habían ganado como mejor coro, sus amigas habían hecho una, mucho mejor coreografía que el otro grupo y habían ganado el campeonato. Y aparte era feliz por que estaba con la persona que quería y también por que Sakura era feliz lo que hace mucho tiempo no tenia.

* * *

Las jóvenes llegaron a la fiesta, la cual estaba increíble, ya había mucha gente, pero enserio las amigas de Sakura quedaron impresionadas ante el trabajo que había hecho el comité estudiantil, ya que el lugar de la fiesta, nunca creerías que era el gimnasio de la escuela, el decorado era como si estuvieran en una selva tropical, había varios arbustos, había varias mesas que sus manteles eran verdes con blanco, las luces eran de varios colores, la música era bailable y te hacia querer bailarla, la verdad se podría decir que era una noche de mucho glamour, y como no iba a serlo, si era la fiesta mas importante que se hacia en Tomoeda High School, ni la graduación era así de elegante.

En la entrada del lugar, Yamazaki, Eriol y Shaoran se encontraban esperando a sus respectivas parejas, con unos corsase cada quien va con su respectiva pareja, Shaoran abre la caja y saca el corsase y se lo pone a la joven ojiverde, "Ahh gracias que caballero es usted"

"De nada Señorita" y al decir esto, le pone su brazo para que le joven lo tome y entren juntos, la verdad es que los tres jóvenes se veían muy bien, usando un Traje sastre, el de Shaoran era negro con la camisa blanca y tenia un chaleco verde con varias decoraciones, y usaba una corbata del mismo color la verdad es que Sakura estaba muy sorprendida al ver al joven vestido así ya que lucia muy pero muy bien y eso le gustaba, Eriol era igual solo que su chaleco era Azul y su corbata igual, para decir verdad es que el joven no lucia como siempre, si no muy pero muy atractivo, la verdad es que el joven era muy guapo, aunque muchas veces sus atuendos escondían la belleza de su cara. Mientras que Yamazaki usaba de color gris su chaleco y corbata, que al igual que los otros dos se veía muy bien, por que muchas de las jóvenes en Tomoeda High School estaban interesadas en el, aunque su corazón solo pertenecía a Chiharu que era su novia de varios años y a la cual nunca cambiaria por otra de las tipas que estaban detrás de el.

Los jóvenes fueron directo a su mesa que tenia reservada, donde se encontraron a Meiling y la verdad es que la joven lucia preciosa, o mas bien sexy, usaba una vestido rojo, entallado, con un escote halter, y su escote de la espalda llegaba hasta lo que era la espalda baja, lo cual la hacia ver muy bien, su pelo lo traía suelto y rizado, su maquillaje le hacia resaltar mas los hermosos ojos rubís que tiene, cuando los demás la vieron quedaron impactados "Wow, te ves preciosa" dijo primero Tomoyo que fue directamente a abrazarla

"Tu crees, al principio no estaba segura, pero al final Sakura me convenció" y todos voltearon a verla a lo que la joven respondió "Yo solo la ayude a escoger el vestido, lo demás es cosa de ella, pero enserio te ves como dice Tommy _divina_" haciendo que todos se rieran de la frase de la joven Daidouji ya que era cierta siempre la usaba para casi todo, en especial para Sakura. Tomoyo se sonrojo un poco apenada.

La música empezó a llamara a los jóvenes a la pista, Sakura, Shaoran y los demás fueron a la pista a bailar, todo el ambiente era muy divertido, todo estaba muy bien, los jóvenes pasaban un rato divertido, hasta que la música paro inesperadamente, y todo mundo volteo a la tarima donde estaba el sonido y en eso entras 4 jóvenes, cuando Shaoran los vio no lo podía creer.

"Que onda!!!!- dijo la única chica del grupo- Tomoeda High School!!! Esto no es una fiesta!!! Haremos de esto una fiesta de verdad!!!" y en eso los demás tomaron sus instrumentos musicales y empezaron a tocar, ya la joven se acerco el micrófono para empezar a cantar

_**I **_

"Como es posible" dijo totalmente emocionado Shaoran al ver a su grupo favorito, había sido el concierto de ellos al que había llevado a la joven Kinomoto.

"Pues ya ves, me debían un favor" dijo esto guiñándole el ojo al joven y este sin mas la abrazo y la beso, la verdad es que los demás se había prendido y habían empezado a bailar, y resultaba que mas de uno conocían sus canciones, Sakura estaba sorprendida antes esto. Pero estaba contenta de que todo estaba saliendo como debía.

CHORUS:  
Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying  
Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying

I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
And I'm begging you to beg me

BRIDGE:  
I'll shine up my old brown shoes  
I put on a brand new shirt  
I get home early from work  
If you say that you love me

CHORUS:  
Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying  
Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying

Hey

Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying

I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
And I'm begging you to beg me

_(I want you to want me- Letters to Cleo)_

Después de varias canciones el grupo se retiro, no sin antes ir a saludar a Sakura y Shaoran. Ya los jóvenes se habían cansado de bailar y estaban en las mesas, cuando Meiling sube al escenario y toma el micrófono para hablar "Bueno como ustedes ya saben, es costumbre escoger al rey y reina de Primavera, así que por favor vayan a las urnas y ponga a los que crean que son el rey la reina de primavera" y con eso se bajo, la gente empezó a ir y poner a sus favoritos de este año para que fueran rey y reina de primavera.

Hitomi tenia una sonrisa en cara, ya que estaba segura que este año como los demás iba a ganar, ella y Ryoga, serian los reyes de primavera y bailarían la canción, y seria ahí cuando el se daría cuenta que sentía algo por ella y no por la tonta de Kinomoto.

Paso una hora, que fue cuando se cerro la urna, y Meiling con su padre fueron a contar los votos, después de varios minutos, la joven se subió al escenario con los sobres que contenían quienes eran los ganadores, todo mundo estaba muy expectante, "Bueno ya tenemos los resultados de quienes serán los reyes de primavera este año"

"Y la Reina de primavera es… Hitomi Yamamoto" La joven subió al escenario con una gran sonrisa, la joven se veía bonita esa noche, lucia un vestido negro entallado, su cabello rubio lo traía lacio, la joven le dan su corona y sus flores.

"Y el rey de primavera es…- Se podía ver que todos estaban expectantes a ver quien ganaba – Shaoran Li"

Sakura de la emoción abrazo al joven, el chino estaba anonadado, ya que nunca pensó ganar como rey de primavera, el joven se quedo ahí parado hasta que Sakura lo empujo para que subiera, Hitomi al escuchar esto estaba en shock, eso solo significaba una cosa, que Shaoran Li era el joven mas hot de la escuela y que Sakura Kinomoto había logrado el reto, pero sabia que no dejaría que las cosas fueran tan sencillas, Ryoga que veía todo desde su mesa, estaba molesto, ya que, que se creía ese chino, que vino a quitarle todo. Pero no dejaría que eso pasara.

Como era costumbre Hitomi y Shaoran tenia que bailar juntos, como Rey y Reina, los jóvenes fueron a la pista de baile, la música empezó, todos los demás los veían, Sakura tenia una cara de preocupación ya que cuando Hitomi bajo volteo a verla y dio una sonrisa malévola, cosa que no le gusto y sintió pesado el estomago, eso significaba problemas.

Los jóvenes bailaban realmente sin verse el uno al otro hasta que Hitomi lo volteo a ver "Esta es la primera vez que nos hablamos verdad" dijo la joven con una sonrisa

"Ehh si"

"Oye y dime que sientes al haber sido utilizado por Kinomoto" dijo Hitomi

Shaoran se le quedo viendo por unos minutos "A que te refieres con que me esta utilizando"

"Ay vamos, digo estoy segura que ahora que son novios, ella te dijo la razón por la cual se acerco a ti, no" Hitomi al ver la cara que puso Shaoran puso cara de fingida sorpresa "Ahh yo pensé que si, es decir todo mundo sabe que Sakura solo se acerco a ti por un reto que le pusieron ya que ella sigue enamorada de Ryoga, por si no sabias ellos se ven a tus espaldas y todo esto era para que tu fueras el rey de primavera- la joven saco algo que estaba debajo de su vestido, que era el cuaderno que le había dado a Sakura – es mas ella me dio esto, por que quería que sacáramos copias para que todo el mundo se burlara de ti" dijo esto fingiendo inocencia, Shaoran le arrebata el cuaderno, y se sale de la pista de baile, furioso. Sakura que vio todo esto fue con Hitomi a reclamarle

"Que le dijiste" dijo exigiéndole casi a gritos

"Le dije lo que el pobre debía saber, que solo lo estabas utilizando, y que tu solo te acercaste a el, por el reto, no por que lo quisieras" Sakura rápidamente se va siguiendo al joven, Meiling que había escuchado todo esto, va rápidamente con Hitomi diciendo "Ok, ya estuvo perra" y con eso le da un puñetazo en su cara dejando en el piso a la joven "PENDEJA, ARRUINASTE MI HERMOSO ROSTRO" dijo muy molesta, todo el mundo se quedo impactado ante la pelea. Meiling también fue corriendo detrás de sus amigos.

Sakura corrió en los pasillos de la escuela rápidamente mientras trataba de no resbalarse con su vestido, hasta que vio al joven chino "Shaoran detente" el joven se volteo, Sakura se detuvo al ver su cara de un gran enojo y coraje que se veía en la cara del chino

"QUE QUIERES, YA OBTUVISTE TODO LO QUE QUERIAS DE MI NO, DEJAME EN PAZ"

"Shaoran, enserio que nada de lo que ella te dijo es verdad"

"NO, ENTONCES LO DEL RETO ERA MENTIRA"

Sakura sabiendo que no podía mentir mas le dijo "Si, es verdad, pero no fue así como ella lo dijo, cuando te conocí todo cambio, por que me di cuenta de cómo eres realmente" dijo esto con lagrimas en los ojos

"SABES NO TE PUEDO CREER, ERES UNA MENTIROSA, FALSA E HIPOCRITA, PENSE QUE EN TI HABIA ENCONTRADO ALGUIEN REALMENTE VALIOSO PERO ME DOY CUENTA QUE NO ES CIERTO, SABES CREO QUE LA PRIMERA IMPRESIÓN QUE TUVE DE TI ERA LA CORRECTA, UNA NIÑA TONTA ESTUPIDA Y PRETENSIOSA QUE NO LE IMPORTA PASAR ENCIMA DE LOS DEMAS PARA LOGRAR LO QUE ELLA QUIERE"

"NO- llorando- no es así, Shaoran por favor déjame explicarte todo"

"YA NO QUIERO QUE ME EXPLIQUES NADA, SOLO QUIERO QUE DESAPAREZCAS DE MI VIDA" y con eso el joven se fue, dejando a Sakura llorando inconsolablemente, Mientras que Meiling había escuchado todo esto, fue rápidamente con Sakura, pero la joven estaba tirada en el suelo llorando ya que sabia que Shaoran no la iba a perdonar por haberle ocultado lo del reto y la razón de las verdaderas intenciones que tenia ella cuando lo había conocido.

Continuara

**Notas de autora: ahhhhh por fin lo termine, después de unas largas 16 paginas en Word termine este capitulo, que es y sera el mas largo en este fic, pero tenia que serlo, ohh demonios Shaoran ya se entero de lo del reto, maldita hitomi que le dijo ¬¬, y pobre Sakura, que nunca le pudo decir ya que siempre habia algo que la interrumpia, ahh que pasara ahora que pasara ya quiero saber jojojo bueno ustedes querran saber por que yo ya lo se ., por algo soy la escritora de este fic. **

**Bueno espero sus reviews ya saben que sin ustedes este fic no puede ser, y ahora si me gustaria que me dejaran reviews mas largos por este capitulo, que enserio fue el mas largo asi que siento que merece reviews mas largo de los normales, ademas que me encanta leer lo que ustedes piensan y opinan acerca de la historia.**

**Ya saben si no recibo minimo 5 reviews no actualizo!!!**

**aLeirBagPotteR**


	12. Consecuencias

**De Sapo a Principe Verde**

**BY: aLeirBagPotteR**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de CCS no son propiedad mía, sino de Clamp, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tiene el propósito de entretener a la los lectores.**

"…" _**diálogos**_

'…' _**pensamientos**_

_**(…) notas de la autora**_

… _**FLASHBACK…**_

**Capitulo 12: Consecuencias…**

El día había amanecido sin los rayos del sol, ya que estos estaban siendo cubiertos por varias nubes, al parecer todo se había puesto en contra de ella, estaba sentada alado de su ventana, observando el triste panorama, al igual que la casa de su vecino, trataba de ver si podía ver hacia adentro de esto, lo cual no se podía ya que tenían todas las cortinas cerradas.

Los ojos los tenia rojos e hinchados ya que se había pasado toda la noche llorando hasta la madrugada, después de que se le secaron los ojos y no pudo llorar mas, cuando llego a su casa, su hermano la vio, y fue rápidamente a ver que tenia, la joven prefirió no decir nada y encerrarse en su cuarto, la verdad es que ni se había cambiado ni nada, aun ahorita en la mañana seguía con su vestido y su cabello que se encontraba suelto, le maquillaje todo corrido, la joven seguía viendo atentamente a la casa de su vecino, y nada, no había visto a nadie, ni siquiera a Wei, que era el que siempre salía temprano a regar las plantas.

Tal vez porque no hacia falta, ya que en esos momentos empezó a llover, la lluvia era fuerte, y daba un aspecto triste a la cuidad, Sakura decía que cuando llovía era por que Dios estaba triste, y tal vez, hoy Dios lloraba para compartir la pena de la joven. Una pena que le destrozaba le corazón en mil pedazos, era una sensación de un vació inmenso que sentía, era como si le hubieran sacado todos los órganos y ella solo fuera una masa viviente, sin nada dentro, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan miserable y eso que ella había pasado por cosas muy dolorosas, pero nada como esto.

Pero todo esto que sentía, se lo tenia bien merecido, ella no debió haber accedido desde un principio a los caprichos de Hitomi, ella debió haber hecho algo, ya que utilizar a alguien de la manera tan descarada que ella lo hizo, no era algo bueno y estaba segura que si su mama viviera, le reprocharía por su egoísta y tonto comportamiento, como era posible que se hubiera dejado influenciar por alguien tan despreciable y ruin como Hitomi, pero en el fondo sabia que la culpa no era de Hitomi si no de ella, por no haberle dicho la verdad al chino desde un principio, y recordaba que toda acción trae efectos secundarios, y ahora los estaba pagando, con el dolor de sus lagrimas, y su corazón.

* * *

Veía el color crema de su techo, mientras estaba acostado sobre su cama, las sabanas de color verde esmeralda, que lo cubrían, el joven estaba con los brazos debajo de su cabeza, realmente no estaba viendo el techo, mas bien era hacia el vació, ya que su mente no se encontraba en esa habitación, todo desde su regreso a Tomoeda, parecía un sueño muy surrealista, parecía como si nada de esto fuera cierto, pero el sentimiento de ira, coraje y también dolor, le decían que era verdadero, ese sentimiento desgarrador, como si alguien le hubiera sacado literalmente el corazón, por que sentía el vació que le hacia falta ser llenado, pero sabia que no podía, la verdad se preguntaba como había sido tan estupido para caer en la trampa de una niña tan tonta como sakura, como había sido posible eso, se lo había preguntado durante toda la noche y lo que había pasado de la mañana, la verdad es que por primera vez durante mucho tiempo se entrega realmente a alguien y esta persona lo traicionaba, lo usaba, y probablemente se había burlado de el durante todo un mes, sentía como las lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos, pero mantenía una cara con el ceño fruncido intentando evitar que esas lagrimas salieran, ya que el no era un niño llorón, el ya era un hombre y no se iba a poner a llorar, pero fallo, y las lagrimas empezaron a salir por borbotones, hacia mucho que no lloraba, desde la muerte de su padre, que se había encerrado todo un día, sin querer ver a nadie, ni comer, ni había dormido, se la había pasado todo un día llorando por la muerte de su padre, pero esto era diferente, se rehusaba a llorar por una vieja que no valía la pena, por alguien tan insignificante, alguien que tenia que hacer menos a los demás para sentirse importante. 

El joven no aguanto mas esa pasividad que lo estaba matando, así que se levanto de la cama, y vio su escritorio lleno de libros y cuadernos de un solo jalón tiro todo, empezó a tirar todo lo que tenia a su alcance, se acerco y se vio al espejo, vio su aspecto todo demacrado, ya que al igual que el día que había muerto su padre, no había dormido, se veían las ojeras, y los ojos rojos, su cara estaba pálida, se quedo viéndose durante varios minutos, hasta que no soporto mas eso y de un puñetazo hace el espejo añicos, vio como los pedazos de vidrio caían, el joven puso sus manos sobre su cabeza, y empezó a llorar inconsolablemente, dejando de pelear contra sus sentimientos, y se cayo al suelo, para llorar amargamente por el engaño del que había sido victima.

* * *

El fin de semana había pasado, Sakura se levanto de su cama, realmente no había podido dormir bien, ya que soñaba una y otra vez con lo sucedido, fue directamente al espejo, volteo a ver la hora, todavía faltaban dos horas para entrar a la escuela, la joven volteaba a todos lados, buscando una manera de apaciguar el sentimiento de culpa que sentía, ese sentimiento que la dejaba respirar en paz, después de un rato decidió irse a bañar, a lo mejor con eso aclaraba sus pensamientos y sentimientos y se sentiría mejor. 

La joven abrió la llave, donde salio un chorro de agua fría, la joven se dejo mojar por esta, tratando que con el agua se fueran todos sus problemas y sentimientos de culpa, la joven se quedo ahí durante unos 20 minutos, después salio, la ropa que se ponía denotaba su animo, era una blusa gris, con unos pantalones de mezclilla deslavados, y unos tenis negros y se recogió su cabello con una coleta, la verdad es que no tenia el menor interese en arreglarse, ya que hoy fue con la cara limpia sin una gota de maquillaje, cosa que ni cuando n'sync se desintegro lo hizo, pero hoy en serio no tenia ánimos para nada.

Bajo las escaleras, lentamente, fue a la cocina, donde estaba su papa y su hermano, ambos al verla ahí, se sorprendieron ya que hoy ni siquiera había ido Touya como de costumbre a molestarla, si no que hoy no había ido a despertarla, así que verla en la cocina sentada disimulando que no pasaba nada, lo sorprendía y demasiado, Fujitaka Kinomoto vio como su hija se sentaba y le daba una sonrisa o bueno un intento de sonrisa ya que era como línea recta tratando se curvearse, Fujitaka sonrió tratando de darle animo y le preparo unos huevos revueltos que eran el desayuno favorito de la joven ojiverde, al servírselos la joven dio un "Gracias Papa"

El desayuno paso sin mucha novedad, ya que nadie decía nada, todos estaban sentados comiendo en silencio, Touya vio su reloj y vio que era tarde para llegar al trabajo, así que se despidió y se fue. Mientras que Fujitaka vio el reloj "Quieres que te lleve a la escuela, aun tengo tiempo, antes de llegar a la universidad"

"Si, por favor" dijo con una voz de tono muy bajo

Salieron de la casa, subieron al corolla azul, y se sentaron, el camino fue muy callado, Sakura veía por la ventana el camino, Fujitaka a cada rato la volteaba a ver tratando de ver que podría decirle, pero no se atrevía a decirle algo a su hija. Llegaron a la escuela, Fujitaka se estaciono y antes de que Sakura se bajara "Hija quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa que te suceda, yo estoy para ti, se que no soy tu madre, pero te sorprenderías de que te puedo comprender mas de lo que crees"

Sakura sonrió por primera vez, y abrazo a su papa, "Gracias papa, te quiero mucho" y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se bajo antes de que se pusiera a llorar ya que no quería que su papa la viera así, cuando la joven se bajo y fue directo al a puerta para entrar a la escuela suspiro ya que sabría que habría todo tipo de cuchicheos y rumores sobre lo sucedido en el baile de primavera.

La joven entro a la escuela, y mucha gente empezó a verla, y todos se volteaban para decir cosas a los oídos de los demás, Sakura camino rápidamente, regularmente siempre pasaba muy sonriente y saludando a todo mundo, pero hoy no tenia ganas ni le interesaba saludar a la gente, así que se fue directamente al salón donde tenia Calculo, fue rápidamente a su lugar, había poca gente y esta al verla comenzó a murmurar.

Después de unos minutos llego Tomoyo con Naoko, estas rápidamente fueron con su amiga, Tomoyo se fue encima de ella y le dio un abrazo, "Sakura, estábamos súper preocupadas por ti, te estuve hablando todo el fin y nunca me regresaste mis llamadas¿Cómo estas?"

La joven se le quedo viendo a sus amigas y trato de sonreír "Ya mejor, perdón por no haberte llamado, pero no estaba de humor para hacerlo", en ese momento llego el maestro, Sakura voltea atrás y ve que el asiento de su vecino esta vacío, y en ese momento este llega al salón "Pase pase, que tengo que dar una clase" dijo el profesor de calculo, Shaoran paso al salón, Sakura volteo a verlo, pero este le volteo a la cara y se fue a sentar al otro extremo de su lugar, toda la clase se sintió una sensación de pesadez, la hora pareció eterna, al final de esta el profesor le entrego los exámenes a todos, Sakura al verlo sonrió con tristeza ya que había sacado un 8.5 y con eso salvaba su semestre, pero la tristeza era por que no hubiera pasado sin la ayuda de Shaoran, al tocar el timbre este rápidamente se para y sale del salón, Sakura se quedo con Tomoyo y Naoko.

"Sakura debes hablar con el, y explicarle todo"

"Es que yo lo intente, pero no me quiso escuchar, y no se que hacer, Hitomi aumento enormemente todo, y el cree cosas que no son ciertas, por la misma verdad" y al decir esto le quisieron salir unas lagrimas, Tomoyo al verla así, la abrazo, "Vas a ver que todo se solucionara"

Pero los días pasaron y nada, Shaoran hacia todo para esquivarla, no quería para nada estar cerca de la joven ojiverde, ya no se sentaba con ellos en la mesa 2, si no que regreso a la del autoexilio, y también regreso con su misma ropa y la actitud amargada, el único que iba con el era Eriol, ya que este tampoco se sentaba con Tomoyo y los demás, ya que al enterarse sobre el reto, se molesto con la joven Kinomoto, y decidió alejarse también, Tomoyo estaba triste por eso, ya que su novio estaba sentida con ella… la joven recordaba las palabras que este le había dicho cuando se entero…

"_No puedo creerlo Tomoyo, y por que no hiciste nada, digo tu eres su amiga, como pudiste dejar que usar alguien así, de esa manera, me has decepcionado enormemente, así que lo mejor es que no nos veamos por un tiempo…"_

* * *

Habían pasado tres semanas, y Sakura había hecho innumerables intentos para tratar de hablar con Shaoran, pero este simplemente la ignoraba o le decía cosas groseras, Meiling había estado muy cerca de Shaoran, siempre hablando con el, se le veía animado mientras estaba con la joven, Sakura tenia miedo de que los sentimientos Shaoran por Meiling volvieran a surgir, Meiling después de enterarse de lo ocurrido, dejo de hablarle a Sakura, ya que realmente estaba interesada en Shaoran, y había dejado el camino libre a la ojiverde y esta solo lo estaba usando, y ahora haría todo para conquistarlo. 

Sakura se encontraba caminando en el pasillo, había sido practica de porristas, y solo había ido para renunciar, esta noticia conmociono a todo el equipo, ya que no podían creer que la próxima capitana dejara el equipo, hasta Hitomi se sorprendió, ya que no pensaba que Kinomoto con quien siempre había peleado por ser la líder del grupo de animadoras, quien realmente tenia madera para serlo renunciara, pero aun así Hitomi no intento convencerla de lo contrario, ya que la joven estaba molesta porque había tenido un moretonzazo en su ojo por culpa de la troglodita de la hija del director, a la cual no le hicieron nada, lo cual la enfureció aun mas, y en su foto para su diploma quedo horrible con ese moretón que aunque se puso plastas de maquillaje no se logro disimular, además de que fue la comidilla de todos sus amigos, ya que todo mundo se había burlado de cómo la había dejado la hija del director y que esta salio ilesa y sin castigo, mientras que Hitomi no pudo contar con esa suerte, ya que el director la había castigado a ella, por incitar a la gente. Y para colmo andaba reprobando casi todo, y lo más probable es que no reuniera el promedio que necesitaba para entrar a la universidad.

Bueno siguiendo con nuestra protagonista, esta caminaba por los pasillos desolados, mientras caminaba en su mente solo podía recordar los momentos que había vivido con Shaoran, cuando llegaron agarrados de sus manos y caminaron por los pasillos…

_**Na na  
Na na na na na **_

_**I miss you  
Miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad**_

_**I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly**_

O también cuando habían estado en el salón de música, y se habían besado, todo esto era tan claro para ella, y era algo que no podía olvidar, simplemente no podía, y su mente y corazón se negaban a aceptar que ella y el joven chino ya no estaban juntos, simplemente quería buscar una solución a lo que pasaba pero Shaoran no quería escucharla, y no sabia que podía hacer para que este entendiera la verdad, era cierto ella lo había utilizado, pero solo al principio, además el que el ganara como rey del baile no fue por ella, si no por el y por la gente que lo acepto.

La joven había estado tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta que había alguien mas en el pasillo viéndola, la joven siguió caminando hasta que subió la mirada y vio a un joven, ella solo lo vio con una mirada triste y pretendió seguir con su camino, pero este la sujeto por el brazo, ella volteo a verlo molesta "Me sueltas" dijo esto con un tono molesto

"No, quiero que hablemos, se que estas mal y te puedo ayudar" dijo el joven calmado, viendo a la joven de una manera tierna, en ese momento Sakura quito su mirada molesto y la cambio por una triste y que necesitaba consolación, y el joven la soltó "Dime Sakura¿Cómo estas?" pregunto el joven

"Ryoga, como crees que estoy después de lo que hizo la estupida de Hitomi, después de que le lleno la cabeza de mentiras a Shaoran" dijo esto ya con la lagrimas que cubrían su hermoso rostro, Ryoga no dijo nada y solo la abrazo, Sakura no sabia por que, pero no se negó a que este la abrazara era bueno tener alguien que te escuchara y te consolara, simplemente quería eso, alguien que no le diera consejos ni nada, solo la escuchara y la abrazara, para que pudiera llorar a gusto, ya que no había podido llorar con nadie, y curiosamente termino haciéndolo con la persona que menos pensó, la que mas le había dañado, pero ahí estaba abrazada de el, llorando inconsolablemente mientras este estaba callado, abrazándola y haciéndole sentir que el estaba ahí para ella.

_**The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found  
It won't be the same  
Oh**_

Na na  
Na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't ooooooooooooh  
I hope you can hear me  
Cause I remember it clearly

Después de un rato, la joven se calmo y se separo un poco del joven para poder verlo a la cara y con una sonrisa tímida dijo "Gracias, muchas gracias" el joven bajo su mirada y la vio con una sonrisa, el joven levanto la mirada y vio en el pasillo a Shaoran con una mirada de furia e indignación, y a Meiling que lo acompañaba con una expresión de sorpresa ante la escena, Ryoga vio directamente a Shaoran y sonrió con una satisfacción, y bajo su mirada al rostro de la joven y la beso tratando de ser lo mas apasionado que podía, Shaoran al ver esto se va rápidamente del pasillo y Meiling lo sigue.

Sakura aparta rápidamente al joven, y pasa su mano sobre sus labios como si quisiera limpiarse aquel beso, la ojiverde vio con desprecio a Ryoga y le dio una cachetada "NUNCA VUELVAS A HACERLO, TE QUEDO ENTENDIDO, NO SE COMO PUDE PENSAR QUE ERAS MI AMIGO, Y QUE TRATABAS DE AYUDARME, PERO VEO QUE ME EQUIVOQUE, ENTIENDELO NO QUIERO NADA CONTIGO, NO SIENTO NADA POR TI, NI DROGRADA REGRESARIA CONTIGO, ERES UNA ESCORIA, LO MAS BAJO QUE HE CONOCIDO, CON RAZON TU Y HITOMI HACIAN TAN BUENA PAREJA, AMBOS SON IGUALES DE DESPRECIABLES – Sakura se aleja del joven y se va caminando por el pasillo, pero antes voltea a verlo – ADIOS RYOGA, NO TE ME ACERQUES"

* * *

Shaoran iba caminando muy molesto, no podía creer haber visto a Sakura con aquel pendejete, estaba muy pero muy molesto, indignado, triste, iracundo, desgraciado, tenia tantas emociones que no sabia que hacer, y cuando salio de la escuela vio un árbol y fue a descargar su furia contra el, golpeándolo con toda la rabia y dolor que sentía en esos momentos, no importaba que sus manos estuvieran todas adoloridas y menos que estas ya empezaran a sangrar, siguió dándole de golpes y puñetazos al pobre árbol, Meiling que lo había seguido se quedo parada espantada ante la rabieta del joven, esta fue rápidamente a tratar de detenerlo, pero este la aventó, y siguió golpeando, Meiling otra vez trato de separarlo del árbol "Shaoran, cálmate, por favor me estas asustando" dijo la joven con tono de suplica 

El joven dejo de golpear al árbol y se sentó en el suelo apoyando su espalda en el árbol que había estado golpeando y simplemente las lagrimas le empezaron a salir, Meiling se sienta alado de el, y pasa su mano por la espalda abrazándolo, el joven recargo su cabeza en el hombre derecho de la joven, "No llores Shaoran, ella no merece tus lagrimas, ella no te merece" dijo Meiling triste al ver la tristeza del joven.

"Shaoran… yo te quiero" dijo la joven con un tono triste, Shaoran levanto la cabeza, ya había dejado de llorar, y ve a la joven "L Lo Lo siento Meiling, pero yo solo te veo como amiga, nada mas"

A Meiling se le resbala una lagrima por su cachete derecho, Shaoran pone su mano sobre su rostro y se la limpia "Yo lo se, lo supe desde el viaje a la playa, pero supuse que ahora…" la joven no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, Shaoran se paro y le ofreció su mano para que esta también se levantara, "Meiling… tu sabes que te deseo lo mejor y espero que encuentres a la persona indicada, solo que esa no soy yo, pero estoy segura que la encontraras" y con esto le dio un tierno beso en los labios, fue rápido, simplemente fue un mero roce, y con esto el joven se fue dejando a Meiling con muchas sensaciones, con tristeza, alegría, resignación, perseverancia, era todo muy extraño. La joven contuvo las ganas de llorar, así que fue al único lugar donde sabía, que podría hacerlo a gusto.

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes, y las cosas no mejoraban, bueno Tomoyo y Eriol ya se hablaban y al parecer estaban tratando de volver, Rika y Chiharu se la pasaban tratando de convencer a Sakura para que volviera a las porristas, pero la joven se negaba diciendo que ya no le interesaba, Ryoga se mantenía alejado de la joven, cuando este trataba de hacer contacto visual con la joven, esta le volteaba la cara o se iba por otro lado, Hitomi seguía igual de insoportable y eso era algo que ya tenia cansadas a las demás porristas, tanto a sus amigas y a las que no lo eran, un día sin mas la dejaron sola en la practica diciéndola que ya no la aguantaban y que bueno que ella ya se iba a la universidad, lo que no sabían era que la joven no iba a ir por que no había pasado la preparatoria y tenia que quedarse para pasar todos los créditos y lograr entrar en la universidad. Cuando esto se dio a conocer fue una gran noticia, Hitomi se sintió avergonzada y humillada, sus amigas la hicieron a un lado, ya que ellas si se iban de la escuela, Ryoga no le hacia caso, y la despreciaba en publico. 

Meiling después de que Shaoran le había dicho que solo la quería como amiga había ido a casa de Tomoyo, y este le había contado lo que realmente era y que mucho de lo que Hitomi dijo había sido mentira, después de enterarse que Sakura realmente quería a Li, esta le pidió disculpas a la menor de los Kinomoto, esta acepto las disculpas, Meiling trato de hablar varias veces con Shaoran de Sakura pero cuando oía el nombre de la ultima, no la dejaba hablar, Meiling estaba muy frustrada por que le joven no la quería escuchar.

El curso escolar había terminado el día de ayer, hoy sábado Sakura se había levantado a ayudar con los quehaceres de la casa como era de costumbre, la joven estaba en la sala, barriendo mientras su padre estaba en la cocina, viendo que iban a comer el día de hoy, en esos momentos suena el teléfono, Sakura va rápidamente a donde estaba gritando "Yo contesto", la joven descuelga el auricular y dice "Casa de los Kinomoto"

"_Sakura…"_ en el otro lado de la línea, era la voz de una mujer

"Ahh, hola Tomoyo, que sucede, pensé que tenias hoy practica de coro" pregunto la joven, al escuchar el tono preocupado de su amiga

"_Lo escuche del director que vino a vernos, aparentemente Li se regresa a Hong Kong en el vuelo de las 11 del día de hoy, y el dijo que no regresaría a Tomoeda High School…" _al escuchar esto la ojiverde quedo totalmente shockeada ya que no esperaba esto, no podía creer lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo, como era posible.

"_Sakura puedes escucharme…"_ dijo Tomoyo muy preocupada por su amiga, ya que están o había dicho nada, la conversación termino abruptamente, Sakura fue a su cuarto, y se podía ver que en el reloj decían cuarto para las 10 y se paro "Shaoran se va…"

"Eso no puede ser, No quiero que suceda, es decir Shaoran es…" y sin mas la joven empezó a llorar, como lo había hecho el día en que el joven se había enterado de la verdad.

_**I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake it  
It happened you passed by**_

Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back

_**Na na  
Na na na na na**_

I miss you

_(Slipped away – Avril Lavigne)_

En esos momentos la joven ve hacia donde estaba su tocador y ve algo brillando, la joven se acerca y era el collar que le joven le había regalado en el viaje a la playa, fue en esos momentos donde la joven cambio su mirada triste a una de determinación, se limpio las lagrimas, tomo el collar y salio corriendo a de su cuarto, abajo se encontró con su hermano "Mounstro no corras así por la casa ya te dije que vas a terminar tirando la casa abajo…" dijo en tono de burla pero este cambio cuando vio a su hermana con una mirada seria y determinada como nunca antes la había visto

"Necesito que me lleves al aeropuerto" dijo con tono muy serio, que hasta asusto a su hermana

"¿Que sucede?...Sakura"

"Me llevas o no" Touya simplemente asintió la cabeza, los dos jóvenes rápidamente fueron al carro, y se pusieron en marcha del aeropuerto, y la verdad es que tenia que ir rápido ya que el aeropuerto se encontraba fuera de la cuidad, "Mas rápido" seguía diciendo la joven a su hermano, a cada rato esta veía el reloj, tenia que llegar antes de que fueran las once, tenia que alcanzarlo y decirle todo lo que sentía realmente.

* * *

Mientras que en el aeropuerto, Shaoran se encontraba con Wei, y este le dijo al joven "Bueno iré a checar nuestras maletas y que todo este en orden" y con eso el mayordomo de los Li fue a hacer lo que había dicho 

"ehhh si" dijo el joven serio, con su mirada perdida, ya que en este los mismos pensamientos seguían atormentándolo, 'Me pregunto si ella estará molesta por que me vaya sin haberle avisado' pensó el joven, pero luego este se negó con la cabeza, y se pregunto si a ella le interesaría saber que el se regresaría a su cuidad natal con su familia, el joven estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no se percato se unos pasos que estaban muy apresurados, como que se encontraban corriendo.

Sakura corría a máxima velocidad, probando que ella estaría perfecta en el grupo de atletismo de la escuela la joven corría con un solo propósito y este era alcanzar al joven chino, tenia que hacerlo, tenia que lograrlo, para así poder decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos, era algo que ella tenia que hacer.

'Me pregunto, si debí haberla perdonado, si tal vez lo que dijo Hitomi eran mentiras, no, yo la vi besándose con Sasaki, así que tendría que ser verdad…"

En esos momentos Sakura ve a su objetivo, y le pone mas velocidad para llegar con este, Shaoran, se agacha para recoger su guitarra que estaba dentro de su escuche y en esos momentos escucha "SHAORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN" grito Sakura, el joven voltea y ve a la ojiverde que estaba muy agitada por haber corrido tanto, Shaoran al verla queda sorprendido ya que no se esperaba que ella supiera sobre su partida, pero lo que mas le sorprendía es que ella estuviera ahí en el aeropuerto.

"Por que…"

"Yo… este…"

Shaoran baja la cabeza, y en ese momento llega Wei saludando a la señorita Sakura y diciéndole a al joven Li "Joven Shaoran, ya tenemos que partir, por favor sígame"

"NO- grito Sakura-No te vayas por favor…" dijo desperada ante la inminente partida del joven Li, aquel joven que la había enamorado, y que si se iba le destrozaría completamente el corazón.

…_Continuara…_

**NOTAS DE AUTORA: hola a todos, perdón por el retraso, pero es que la semana pasada salí de viaje, y pues no pude escribirlo, pero lo bueno es que tengo una laptop wiu wiu que feliz soy aunque la verdad todavía no el agarro es k soy medio mensis para eso de la tecnología, jaja lastima que ya no tendré regalo de cumpleaños ( pero bueno, no importa. Y bueno también por que he estado ocupada leyendo el séptimo libro de Harry Potter que por fin me lo pude comprar, y eso ha sido una prioridad para mi ya que tengo que terminarlo antes de entrar a la escuela.**

**Ahora a lo que nos importa, bueno que les pareció este capitulo, mucha tristeza y muchos sentimientos encontrados, ahh la verdad es que me pase con puras canciones tristes y llorando para poder escribir cosas tristes, o bueno eso espero haber hecho, jaja espero que mis lagrimas no hayan sido en vano, por que toda esta semana me la pase pensando en cosas triste de mi vida, así para poder poner la tristeza de los personajes fuera mas real.**

**Bueno esperemos que Shaoran pueda perdonar a Sakura, y que no se vaya a Hong Kong y se quede con ella y sean felices para siempre, bueno espero que les haya gustado mucho y que haya podido transmitir lo que quise.**

**Y bueno me despido diciendo que agradezco mucho, su apoyo durante este tiempo, y que ha significado demasiado para mí que les haya gustado esta historia, y que hayan tenido la consideración de mandarme reviews. Como ya saben esta historia esta llegando a su final, el cual será en el próximo capitulo, y desde ahora repito que no habrá continuaciones ni nada, pero ya empecé a trabajar en mi próximo fic, que este si todo sale bien lo empezare a publicar hasta septiembre, por razones personales. Y también después de pensarlo he decidido quedarme con este penName ya que me identifico mucho con el. Ya saben espero ansiosa sus reviews, y si no recibo mas de 5 no actualizo y no creo que ustedes quieran quedarse sin el final jojojo (soy muy malvada).**

**Besitos y Abracitos.**

**aLeirBagPotteR**


	13. Principe Verde

**Disculpa: Antes que nada quisiera disculparme por la tardanza, ya que tenia planeado subirlo hace mas de 15 ****días, pero el hecho de que no tuviera inspiración, entrar a la escuela, ir a trabajar y otras cosas mas que tenia que hacer me hicieron imposible subir esto antes, la verdad lamento mucho el haberlos hecho esperar tanto, pero las circunstancias fueron así, de hecho hubo momentos en los que pensé ya no subir nada, pero pensé que no era justo para la gente que se boto todo el fic, para que al final se quedara incompleto y solo por un capitulo, por eso me dije a mi misma que tendría que terminar con esto.**

**Ahora si los agradecimientos…**

**Antes que nada quisiera agradecer a mi buen amigo "Foras" por ayudarme con mi historia, ya que me dio una idea que sin ella me hubiera estancado, ****así que como le prometí, mis agradecimientos a el.**

**Danioska, annie-sama, tanisscookiee, Nena, pdrnjm, arewho, Silvia, Hermione I, kandy, Dany 1989, Luna-Box, sashakili, i.z.e.r, lore, Cheza A-Sakura, coptesita, Yuki87, ConniTah-90, NeNa Li, Clarece, Rosa Bernal, Chibyusa, Danioska, Piliss, Sakurita Li Love, Brass Mikayame, ****Valeria,sam93, Suzi, daruelf2, Tamara, bluegirl88, Angel Zafiro, Beatriz Ventura, yeguita, Esmeraldy, shan-cho, fénix y dragon, -.Finn-Fisshu.-, LoReNISH, Marcela, busu, Lady Noemí, Shakti, jazmin, Naoka, gabyhyatt, ConniTah-90, Yashomai, damari, Darkz-chan, moon23, Dreyko, ann-qu, Megumi Asakura, CeReZita-Chan.**

**Bueno si me falta alguien, lo lamento, y solo quiero agradecerles por su apoyo ya que sin ustedes este fic, y el escribirlo no hubiera sido lo mismo, y tambien por que sus reviews me ayudaban a seguirlo adelante, y ser la primera historia que realmente termine. **

**Ahora sin mas me despido, esperando que este capitulo sea de su agrado, los adoro y muchas gracias por apoyarme a lo largo de estos meses!!!!**

**aLeirBagPotteR**

**De Sapo a Principe Verde**

**BY: aLeirBagPotteR**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de CCS no son propiedad mía, sino de Clamp, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tiene el propósito de entretener a la los lectores.**

"…" _**diálogos**_

'…' _**pensamientos**_

_**(…) notas de la autora**_

… _**FLASHBACK…**_

**Capitulo 13:**** El príncipe Verde**

"_El verano ha comenzado, se pude ver en el sol que todos los __días esta muy brillante, y el horrible calor que hace, que te hace querer estar en la alberca o algún lugar muy frío, y el mayor signo que hay de que ya es el verano es que las clases han terminado, pero hoy a diferencia de todos los días, esta lloviendo, una lluvia limpia y refrescante, como si ella quisiera llevarse toda la suciedad que hay, es como una forma liberadora, así que ahorita que la estoy viendo desde mi ventana decidí salir de mi casa, y me moje, fue una sensación refrescante, porque era como si se llevara todo lo que paso en estos últimos meses, para mi fue algo bueno ya que no es bueno quedarse en el pasado, como mi mama solía decir, "siempre para adelante". Mi hermano me esta viendo desde la casa, gritando que me meta o si no me enfermare pero la verdad es que no me importa, por que por fin se esta yendo todo aquello que me molestaba, además es gracioso ver a mi hermano hacer su escena mientras a lado de el esta Yukito, quien vino de visita esta semana, aparentemente le esta yendo muy bien en Osaka y es muy feliz, y mi hermano también lo es, además este año será diferente, por que mi hermano se ira con Yukito a Osaka para estudiar una maestría, así que ahora solo seremos mi papa y yo, lo cual esta bien, ya no tendré mas a mi hermano que me moleste. Aunque diga eso la verdad es que si extrañara mucho a mi hermano, pero se que vendrá seguido, así que no estará tan mal. Y mi papa el siempre tan bueno, además es bueno ver que es feliz, ayer en la noche nos invito a todos a una cena para que conociéramos a su novia, que es nada mas y nada menos que Sonomi Daidouji, la mama de Tomoyo, así que ahora seremos como hermanas, lo cual es muy genial pero me he dado cuenta que las mujeres Daidouji tienden a mantener sus relaciones en secreto, si preguntan por Tomoyo ella también esta muy contenta con eso de nuestras familias unidas, anoche hable con ella por teléfono regresando de la cena, ella ya sabia lo de nuestros padres, pero su mama le había pedido por favor que no me dijera nada, hasta que mi papa me lo contara, Tomoyo anda de vacaciones en Francia visitando a su papa, y su nueva hermanita, me contó que Eriol iría dentro de una semana, ya que el esta en Inglaterra con su familia, y que la llevarla para que la conocieran, y eso la tiene muy ilusionada, la verdad es que me da mucho gusto por ella, ya que se merece alguien que la ame, ya que ella es una excelente persona, y siempre ha sido una muy buena amiga, sino la mejor y ha estado conmigo en los mejores y peores momentos, además es bueno que ella también aprendió muchas cosas, y que las apariencias no deben importar y que es valido querer a cualquier persona, sea popular o freak, ya que las categorías y estereotipos no te hacen alguien, si no las acciones que hagas, y tus sentimientos, y no en la mesa que te dicen que te tienes que sentar. _

_También he recibido __e-mails, de Chiharu que me comento que ahorita esta en Tokio con su familia, y que Yamazaki la invito a pasar un fin de semana con su familia ya que va haber un evento familiar, aparentemente las cosas van perfecto entre ellos, y eso me da mucho gusto, es bueno saber que el amor ha triunfado por lo menos con estas parejas, Naoko me hablo hace días diciéndome que esta muy contenta ya que consiguió un trabajo en la librería de la cuidad, y que esta feliz por que conseguí descuento en los libros, ya que ella es una gran fanática de la lectura de todo tipo, y además me dijo que la novela que lleva mas de un año escribiendo esta pronta a ser terminada, y que ya tiene una editorial que se encuentra muy interesada en publicar su libro, en serio que cool que a tus 16 casi 17 años alguien quiera publicar un libro escrito por ti, enserio que aunque no soy tan fan de la lectura, lo leería cuando salga a la venta. _

_Hace dos días salí con Rika, que me comento que Ryoga decidió irse a Tokio y allá terminar la prepa, vivirá con el papa de ellos, ya que los papas de Rika están separados y ella se quedara en Tomoeda, y se ira cuando salgamos de la prepa, me dijo que Ryoga me escribió una carta y me la entrego, si la leí, bueno al principio pensé tirarla a la basura, pero después lo pensé mejor y decidí no hacerlo, y después de mucha hesitación me dispuse a leerla y la carta dice …_

_**Sakura**___

_**Te escribo esta carta para despedirme de ti, ya que no tengo el valor suficiente para verte a la cara, después de lo ultimo que sucedió entre tu y yo, así que pensé que lo mejor era irme, y no solo eso si no que siento que es tiempo de partir, ya que en Tomoeda no me queda mucho y creo que Tokio es lo mejor para mi en estos momentos, solo te quiero decir que lamento todo lo ocurrido, y arrepiento enormemente de no haberte tratado como te mereces, ya que eres una gran chica, a la que aprecio mucho y respeto, y lamento haber sido un total patán contigo, y haberte engañado con Hitomi de la forma en que lo hice, y también por como me porte contigo, y lo que sucedió en el viaje, no tengo mucho que decirte solo que espero que me perdones y espero que algún día nos podamos volver a ver.**_

_**Te deseo lo mejor!!**_

_**Ryoga**_

_Al terminar de leer la carta unas lagrimas se me escaparon de los ojos, y la verdad es que no lo __podía creer, ya que no esperaba ese gesto de arrepentimiento, sonreí de manera triste, ya que viví muchas cosas buenas en su momento, y de alguna manera le tenia cierto cariño, por lo vivido, pero el ya era un capitulo terminado en mi vida, y si algún día lo volvía a ver, creo que me daría gusto, ya que cualquier sentimiento de odio o resentimiento se fueron con esas lagrimas que cayeron de mi._

_Después de esto, decidí ir a dar un paseo por la cuidad, admirando lo bella que era, y que probablemente el próximo año ya no estaría ahí ya que probablemente me vaya a Tokio, ya que las mejores universidades del país se encuentran aquí, aunque al igual quedarme no seria tan mal, hay momentos en los que me pongo a pensar en el futuro y me doy cuenta de lo inmadura y tonta que era en el pasado, antes creyéndome superior a la gente y queriendo pisotear a los que consideraba "inferiores" a mi, la verdad es que creo que era una basura de persona, y lo que mas me molesta es el hecho de que siempre criticaba a Hitomi cuando yo era igual que ella, además aceptaba las tonterías que hacia, y solo por querer ser la capitana del equipo de porristas y demostrar que era mejor que ella y que cualquiera y que yo merecía el titulo, pero también gracias a eso puedo conocer a alguien maravilloso, alguien que a pesar de todo me enseño que lo que importa es ser fiel a ti mismo, y que no te debe importar lo que dicen los demás de ti, creo que al final esa es la lección mas importante que me dejo el haberlo conocido, y el hecho de que por primera vez supe lo que era amar alguien._

_Si se pregunta sobre Shaoran, el se encuentra en Hong Kong, lo bueno es que regresa dentro de dos días, todo el verano nos hemos mandado e-mails, para saber sobre lo que nos sucede, y me dijo que esta vez viene con su familia, ya que quieren conocerme, al parecer les tiene muy entusiasmados conocer a la joven que logro calmar al heredero de los Li, y la verdad es que estoy muy feliz de tener a mi lado a este gran chico, además estoy súper emocionada ya que Shaoran seguirá asistiendo a Tomoeda High School y lo veré un semestre mas ya que el por haber logrado adelantar saldrá antes, pero me dijo que esta tratando de hacer todo lo posible para quedarse aquí en Japón, así que ahora todo esta bien ya que el supo perdonarme y eso se lo agradezco como el no tiene idea, y después de tantas cosas quien iba a pensar que aquel "Sapo" resultaría en realidad ser mi "Príncipe Verde"._

_FIN_

**aLeirBagPotteR**


End file.
